Les ailes d'un ange
by cocbys
Summary: Au cours d'une mission dans le QG d'OZ, Quatre a été fait prisonnier et a servi de cobaye à d'étranges expériences. La relation entre Trowa et lui est au plus bas, mais est ce que l'amour saura triompher malgré cette nouvelle guerre? 3X4 CHAP.8 UP
1. La naissance d'un ange

Disclaimer : Dites, si je kidnappe Quatre, vous pensez que l'originel propriétaire de celui-ci me le donnerait? Nah? Zut…

Titre : Les ailes d'un ange. Ouais, ch'est vraiment étrange… En plus, cette fic m'a été inspirée en écoutant mon CD de DN Angel… Étrange… Vraiment…

Autatrice : Ch'est mwa! Ouais, vous savez, c'est ma toute première fic de Gundam Wing… C'est que, voyez vous, une de mes très chères amies, Drianna, m'a envoyée lire un fic 2x5x2… Aveugle, qu'elle se nomme… et j'ai trop adoré! Alors je me suis mise à lire toutes les fics 3x4 et 4x3, llol… Revenons à nos moutons : l'autatrice c'est cocbys, c'est-à-dire, moi.

Rating : Bah… j'ai encore un peu de la misère avec le nouveau système, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Alors, c'est pas défini encore… 'faut que j'aille relire les ratings…

Couple : Ah HA! Neeeeeh! Z'avez pas une idée? Y'a Quatre dedans, c'est certain. Nan, mais pourquoi je laisserais ce petit bout de blond-là atrocement beau sans lui faire une fic à lui tout seul? Quatre : Dis, t'en fais pas un peu trop? Cocbys : Mwa? Toooootalement pas, mon chou! Quatre : J'ai le droit d'être désespéré? Cocbys : Je peux te dé-désespérer, si tu veux… regard d'une perverse finie Quatre : Euh… naaaaan… C'est correct, je vais m'en sortir tout seul… Cocbys : t'es sûr? Quatre : Absolument certain! Cocbys : Vraiment? se rapproche de Quatre leeeeeentemeeeent… Quatre : Heu… oui, vraiment… recule Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, moi… se sauve en courant Cocbys : Naaaaaan! Qua-chan! Revient choupinou d'amuuuur! Tu dois être là dans ma fic! Trowa : Comme de fait, tu vas tous nous massacrer, comme d'habitude avec tes autres fics… en train de lire 'Memoires d'un loupgarou' Tiens, Lupin est vraiment bizarre dans le chapitre 2… Cocbys : Nan mais, Trowa-san, qu'est-ce qui te prends à lire des fics de Harry Potter, neeeh? Trowa : … Cocbys : Je vais aller me redroguer au sucre… je crois que je vais en avoir de besoin pour cette fic… Duo : Ouuuaiis! Avec des Sodas! (pour ceux qui comprennent pas, allez lire Aveugle… ') Cocbys et Duo : courent se droguer au sucre et aux sodas

Note : Ouais, le truc du couple était vachement long, naaan? Llol, et vous savez toujours pas le couple! tire la langue Alors, vous pensez que je vais caser qui pointe les G-boys avec notre beau Quatre d'Amuuur? Une chance sur 4! Voix nowhere : Je dis Heero! Voix nowhere #2 : moi je dis Trowa! Voix nowhere #3 : Mais non, c'est Wu Fei, voyons! Voix nowhere #4 : DUUUUOOO POWAAAAAAA! Cocbys : O's'cour…

Note # 2 : Ah, il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent… Enfin, pas vraiment, parce que dans ma petite ville perdue dans l'bois, il pleut vraiment gros… Bref, lorsque vous commencerez à lire cette fic, vous allez sûrement vous dire : nanmaisdekosséc'tetruc-là? Enfin, c'est sûr, au début, vous allez trouver cela étrange, et c'est tout a fait normal. Je reprends le fait que l'on pense que Quatre est un ange, mais de manière scientifique, si vous me suivez bien… non? Bah alors, tant pis, vous verrez bien. Et bien que je ne connaisse pas assez les New Types pour pouvoir approfondir le fait que Quatre soit un empathe, eh bien, je vous assure que je vais faire de mon mieux. D'accord? Alors gardez les pierres et les tomates pour plus tard, merci. J'avoue attendre recevoir quelque légumes d'ici la fin de cette fic… M'en voyez navrée, mesdames et messieurs, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que Quatre, s'il n'est pas déjà dans vos bishonens, y rentre pour mettre du soleil dans votre vie! (ouah, c'était vraiment poétique c'te phrase-là!)

Note #3 : Les fleurs sont d'été, comme le silence est d'or et que la parole est d'argent… Bref, si vous aimez les séquences dialoguées, vous serez déçus… je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi je dis ça… probablement que c'est parce que je sais que je vais taper plus de séquences descriptives que de dialoguées… mouain… pas très crédible… Bon, je suis fatiguée… alors essayez pas de suivre mon baragouinage…

Note #4 : Oubliez pas les reviews, hein? Onegai? Arigatô gozaimasu! Vraiment!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La naissance d'un ange

Le jour se levait, tranquillement. De faibles rayons dorés transperçaient les nuages teintés de rose tandis que le vent soufflait doucement les feuilles d'arbres dans le parc privé d'une résidence appartenant probablement à un officier haut gradé. La pelouse d'un vert vif était parfaitement bien entretenue par les jardiniers en charge de celle-ci, de plus que des fleurs de toutes sortes de couleurs émergeaient d'un sol boueux par les derniers jours de pluie. Les malheureuses mauvaises herbes qui tentaient de s'épanouir parmi les roses et les chrysanthèmes étaient arrachées sans façon et d'une froideur sans égale.

Le jour se levant de plus en plus, réveillant les habitants du manoir, envoyait des traits de lumière chaude au travers des fenêtres, chatouillant ceux qui tentaient de faire une grasse matinée. Le sommeil se dissipant peu à peu dans l'enceinte de la résidence, les gens commençaient à vaquer à leurs occupations, jasant et chantonnant sans se soucier du fait même que celui qui les employait se trouvait dans un état plus qu'alarmant.

La peau d'une pâleur extrême, les yeux d'un bleu fatigué et malade, les cheveux d'un blond terne. Il reposait dans son lit aux proportions démesurées, les draps blancs le recouvrant semblaient le rendre plus blanc qu'un mort. D'un regard à mi-chemin entre celui d'une peur immense et celui d'une accalmie permanente, il regardait le plafond, un râle de douleur s'échappant de ses lèvres à demi ouvertes.

L'atmosphère de la chambre empestait la maladie, la rendant de la même nature que celle de la chambre d'hôpital d'un mourant. Même si la chambre du souffrant était beaucoup plus spacieuse, elle semblait se renfermer sur elle-même, la rendant chaque jour plus chaude et plus étouffante. Les fenêtres étaient rarement ouvertes et les rideaux étaient obligatoirement tirés pour empêcher quelconque lumière de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le blond était dans un état comateux, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre de ses journées que de compter les fissures au plafond. Il aurait aimé empoigner le couteau à beurre traînant sur une assiette à l'autre bout de la pièce et essayer ainsi de mettre fin à sa douloureuse existence, mais même s'il aurait été capable de se rendre jusqu'à l'objet métallique, ce n'était qu'un misérable couteau à beurre, sans lame capable de s'enfoncer dans sa chair pâle. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, l'exercice consistant à penser et à délirer sur telle ou telle façon pour enfin mourir l'épuisant plus que se lever et se mettre à courir.

Il porta une main molle et pâle à son front, espérant se rafraîchir un tant soit peu. Mais sa main étant tout aussi brûlante que son front lui-même, il grimaça et laissa retomber sa main sur les draps blancs. Ses lèvres tremblaient et il semblait être sur le point de régurgiter le peu qu'il avait réussi à avaler. Il était d'une minceur inimaginable, tellement qu'il semblait être sur le point de se casser s'il pliait un bras. Il finit par laisser ses yeux fermés, attendant sans grande conviction que le sommeil l'emporte, endormant toutes ses souffrances pendant un moment.

Malheureusement, à peine le sommeil eut-il gagné du terrain sur le corps du malade, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une servante relativement assez vieille et un jeune homme. La servante portait une longue robe noire avec un tablier blanc, tandis que le garçon portait des pantalons d'un blanc de neige sale et un chandail à manches longues bleu royal. Ses yeux étaient cachés par les cheveux bruns tirant sur le châtain de l'adolescent, mais il fallait dire que le souffrant ne faisait pas de gros efforts pour essayer de reconnaître ses visiteurs. L'alité entendit plus ou moins la voix de la vieille gouvernante qui invitait le visiteur à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui reposait à côté du lit.

Il entendit des bruits de pas, dont ceux de la gouvernante qui se dirigeait vers la porte pour laisser les deux adolescents seuls et ceux du jeune homme qui marchait vers la chaise pour s'y laisser tomber. Il entendit un long soupir inquiet, avant qu'une main fraîche se dépose sur ses yeux, lui accordant un rafraîchissement relativement assez court, mais tout de même apprécié. Le souffrant ouvrit ses yeux turquoises pour fixer ceux émeraudes de son visiteur, cherchant une quelconque source de soutient. Il essaya de se redresser, mais en vain. La sueur recommençait à perler sur son front, son souffle se faisait de nouveau saccadé. Ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement et d'un coup, son corps se fit glacé et ses dents commencèrent à claquer.

L'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes se pencha sur le malade et l'embrassa sur le front, une accalmie semblant passer des lèvres du brun pour faire son œuvre sur le blond. Celui-ci leva péniblement une main, cherchant l'épaule de l'autre, mais il fût pris de spasmes relativement assez violents qui lui secoua le corps. L'autre, semblant s'y attendre, fit de son mieux pour ne pas s'inquiéter au point d'appeler à l'aide et releva doucement le souffrant en position assise, le dos faisant face à la chambre.

Le blond cria d'une douleur qui lui déchirait la poitrine et retomba couché sur le ventre sur son lit, ses mains agrippants les draps de toutes ses forces. Il toussait et crachait, et l'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant une goutte de sang perler à la commissure des lèvres du souffrant pour tomber sur les couvertures blanches. Le blond poussa un second cri alors que dans son dos se formaient deux taches d'un mauve bleuté au niveau des omoplates. Un troisième cri transperça l'air pendant que deux longues ailes blanches tachées du liquide vermeil déchiraient la peau et les vêtements du blond.

L'étrange « créature » regarda l'adolescent devant lui de ses yeux turquoises avant de retomber sur son lit, sans connaissance, un mince filet de sang maculant ses lèvres blanches et sèches. Les ailes retombèrent mollement sur son dos, semblants l'envelopper avec protection et possession. Après quelques minutes, les élytres disparurent, laissant quelques plumes blanches visibles sur le matelas. Le châtain regarda ce qu'il avait devant lui, les yeux dans le vide. Avant, il était si paisible, si calme, si joyeux… Maintenant, sa vie se résumait à mourir en silence, et à petit feu.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts regarda encore celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Son regard se fit plus distant, comme s'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard avec un soupir désespéré. Il se pencha de nouveau sur le blond qui semblait si vulnérable, déposa un second baiser sur son front puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Le voir souffrir ainsi lui faisait mal, lui serrait la poitrine au point qu'il eût l'impression de s'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Il n'aimait pas le voir endurer toutes ces affreuses douleurs qui semblaient le rapprocher de la mort de jours en jours. Il n'aimait pas ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider. Il n'aimait pas que malgré les appels à l'aide du blond, celui-ci en refuse toute forme. Et il détestait… Oz. Encore plus qu'avant.

Il quitta le manoir d'un pas indécis, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'enfuir en courant ou bien adopter un pas lent au cas où l'autre le rappellerait d'un ton implorant, le suppliant de rester avec lui, de ne pas le laisser seul. Cette alternative lui semblant farfelue, il décida d'opter pour un pas normal, les yeux fixant le sol, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il se dirigea vers son Jeep et prit la place du conducteur avec des gestes lents. Voir son ami ainsi ne le ferait jamais pleurer, juste le rendre plus glacial et plus apathique qu'avant. Pourtant… pourtant, lui qui ne pouvait éprouver quelconque sentiment, pourquoi il sentait ses yeux lui piquer, s'embuer ?_ « C'est sûrement le vent… »_ fût la seule raison qui semblait expliquer le parce que du pourquoi.

Il conduisait machinalement, sans vraiment voir la route, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fût arrivé au hangar qui leur servait d'appartement, à lui et aux trois autres, que la vérité le frappa en plein visage.

Des expériences de manipulation d'ADN avaient été faites sur son meilleur ami… Il ne pouvait pas pardonner à Oz toutes les douleurs qu'ils avaient fait subir au blond.

Il entra dans le hangar et se dirigea vers la salle de séjour où il fût accueilli avec des voix mornes.

« Salut Trowa. »

Il répondit d'une voix éteinte, se contentant de s'asseoir sur un sofa et de regarder les lattes de bois du plancher. Un lourd silence emplit la salle, plongeant les quatre jeunes gens dans l'embarras. Le silence dura quelques minutes, durant lesquelles ils se regardèrent mutuellement, ouvrant puis refermant la bouche, ne sachant que dire. Puis, celui à la longue tresse châtaine inspira et demanda :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Pour que le dénommé Trowa réponde :

« Mieux que demain. »

Ce qui les replongea dans un second silence, plus tortueux. Puis, Trowa, n'en pouvant plus, se prit la tête dans les mains et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« Ca fait vraiment peur. Il est tellement blanc, tellement… _souffrant_, que je me demande comment il fait pour rester en vie. C'en est effroyable.»

«A-t-il… Parlé, au moins, prononcé un mot ?»

«Non, même pas… Il a juste hurlé quand _ça_ s'est passé… »

Tout les trois autres regardaient celui aux yeux émeraudes d'un air étrange, voire un mélange d'inquiétude, d'indifférence pour certains, de la tristesse pour un, de la colère pour l'autre et de la lassitude pour le dernier…

« Pourquoi on ne parle que de ça, c'en est étouffant… De toute façon, on a une mission à Oz… » fit la voix d'un asiatique.

« Wu Fei, on a pas le droit de vouloir s'informer de l'état de santé de l'un de nos amis, hein? Je te signale qu'il pourrait mourir! » fit la voix du tressé.

« Justement, Maxwell. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on reste ici à rien faire et à s'apitoyer sur son sort au lieu de chercher ces _putains_ de scientifiques! »

« Du calme, Chang, » fit Trowa. « Heero, tu penses pouvoir trouver quelque chose…? »

Heero leva les yeux de son portable, ce qui consistait en soi un véritable miracle. Il regarda les trois autres de son regard cobalt pour les fixer un à un, puis baissa les yeux sur son portable.

« Hn. »

« Peut-on prendre cela comme une affirmation? » demanda Duo, un sourire en coin.

« Hn. »

« Je crois bien que oui, Maxwell. » fit Wu Fei, ennuyé.

Trowa entendit Duo répliquer, puis Wu Fei, et ainsi de suite. Ils recommençaient à se chamailler. Le pilote 03 se rappela lorsque Quatre avait subi la première crise… C'était lorsque lui et le blond étaient sur scène dans le pays originel de Quatre, celui-ci jouant du violon et lui-même jouant de la flûte traversière. À la moitié du morceau, Quatre avait arrêté de joué et s'était écroulé sans connaissance sur le sol…

0-0-0

_Les projecteurs émettaient leur faible lumière bleutée, la projetant sur la scène. Celle-ci était rendue d'une couleur douce, à mi-chemin entre le mauve d'un ciel lorsque le soleil se couche et le bleu océan. S'avancèrent vers le public devant eux, Quatre et Trowa, leur instrument de musique dans les mains. Les traits du blond semblaient plus angéliques, voire fantomatiques à cause de l'effet de lumière. Il gardait un sourire charmeur, gentil et bienveillant. Ses yeux exprimaient un curieux mélange, avait remarqué Trowa ce soir-là. Il n'avait pas réussi à définir exactement ce qu'ils exprimaient, pourtant, le pilote du Heavyarms savait que cela devait être d'une grande importance car il s'était rendu à une réelle obsession pour tenter de déchiffrer le regard turquoise. _

_Trowa, quant à lui, arborait ce soir-là le même sourire que d'habitude, sinon qu'il était plus impassible. Le violoniste avait débuté leur morceau en fermant les yeux. Trowa porta la flûte à ses lèvres et l'accompagna, les yeux fermés lui également. Les minutes passèrent, tout comme leur composition musicale… Puis, soudain, la musique s'arrêta brusquement, un bruit sourd d'une petite caisse de bois que l'on échappe sur le plancher se faisant entendre. Le flûtiste ouvrit les yeux, juste pour apercevoir Quatre toussant dans ses mains, du sang perler entre ses doigts. Quatre leva le regard sur ses mains, regardant le liquide poisseux avec une sorte de fascination. Il toussa une autre fois puis tomba sur le sol, inconscient, alors que dans la salle un murmure d'horreur parcourait les auditeurs._

0-0-0

« Wa… »

Le pilote 03 ouvrit un œil, pour le refermer.

« Rowa… »

Le français se retourna sur son coté gauche, tentant d'échapper à la voix qui voulait la tirer du sommeil. Mais la voix se fit plus insistante.

« Trowa! »

Il ouvrit les yeux, un petit grognement provenant du fond de sa gorge faisant parfaitement bien comprendre à l'américain qui l'avait réveillé qu'il aurait préféré dormir que de rester éveillé. Il étouffa un bâillement et s'aplatit les cheveux qui lui faisaient des mèches rebelles.

« Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé? »

Duo le regarda, un peu inquiet, puis détourna les yeux.

« Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. »

« Ah? Et je hurlais quoi? »

L'américain ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Duo? Est-ce que ça va? »

L'interpellé soupira, mais ne se retourna pas pour regarder le brun.

« Tu hurlais 'Quatre!'. »

Trowa écarquilla les yeux. Il marmonna un faible « Oh… » en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Il regarda l'américain à la longue tresse puis s'en approcha.

« Duo… »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien. Après tout, c'est moi qui a coupé, non? » coupa l'autre d'une voix empressée.

« Duo. »

« Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien, t'inquiètes. »

« … »

Le pilote 02 se leva, adressa un sourire au brun, puis sortit de la chambre de celui-ci, le laissant dans un silence de culpabilité. Trowa regarda la porte close pendant quelques minutes, puis se recoucha, tentant de retrouver le sommeil.

0-0-0

Dans la grande chambre espacée du manoir Winner, Quatre se réveillait de sa perte de conscience. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, tentant de les humidifier, mais lorsqu'il rencontra le goût du sang, il s'étouffa. Il tenta d'attraper la carafe d'eau, mais il constata bien vite qu'elle était vide. Avec un air désemparé, il la déposa sur la table, puis retomba sur son lit avec un soupir ennuyé. Trowa, Duo, Wu Fei et Heero ne venait le rendre visite que quand _ça_ se passait…

Il tenta de se lever, et quand il vît que ses jambes étaient capables de le porter, il marcha jusqu'au balcon. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise face à la vitre et regarda le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient faiblement, semblant vivre au même rythme que sa propre vie. Tantôt elles brillaient de tous leurs feux et l'instant d'après, elles étaient en train de mourir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux turquoises s'embuèrent. Des larmes argentés glissèrent le long de ses joues, allant se perdre sur ses lèvres qui redevenaient un peu plus rosées. Il regarda le ciel, encore et toujours, y cherchant une source quelconque d'aide et d'espoir. Il souffrait depuis longtemps, trop longtemps même. Depuis qu'il _les_ avaient surpris… Depuis ce moment là, tout avait chamboulé, tout s'était fait plus douloureux et la vie valait moins la peine d'être vécue qu'avant.

Mais pourquoi? Cela aurait pu être facile, de se jeter en bas du balcon, d'empoigner son 357 Magnum qu'il cachait dans son bureau et de se tirer une balle dans la tempe. Mais bien qu'il aurait voulu mourir de toute son âme, son corps, lui, refusait de suivre la pensée. Son corps… maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui. Et les ailes…

Les gens avaient beau dire qu'il était un ange d'âme, il fallait qu'Oz prouve au monde que les anges existaient vraiment. Pourtant, même malgré lui, les anges n'existaient pas. Ce n'était qu'une utopie, un mythe pour les enfants créé par leurs parents pour qu'ils s'endorment. Mais tout de même… même si les anges existaient… Est-ce qu'ils subissaient ce que lui endurait en ce moment? Est-ce que le fait que ses émotions aient un quelconque contrôle sur ses élytres de plumes blanches fait de lui un ange véritable? Et… est-ce qu'un ange… avait le droit d'aimer, même si aimer consistait en fait à être une chimère douloureuse?

Les larmes coulaient sans retenue, suppliant n'importe qui de frapper à sa porte de chambre pour remarquer qu'il allait mal, qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Il finit par ouvrir la porte du balcon et sortit à l'extérieur, traînant sa chaise avec lui, regardant toujours le ciel dans la brise du soir.

« Trowa… »

Il avait murmuré ce nom inconsciemment, ses lèvres ayant bougé toutes seules. Un petit vent frais parcourut le terrain de la résidence Winner et le propriétaire du manoir frissonna. Il porta une main tremblante à sa bouche, comme si l'éventualité d'avoir prononcé ce prénom avait été un sacrilège, comme un sacre dans une église. Même si le jeune français venait souvent lui rendre visite, le blond était pour la plupart du temps dans un état de 'légume' et donc, il ne se rendait pas compte de la présence du brun.

Les larmes continuaient de couler et il s'effondra de sa chaise, tombant sur le sol glacé et se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Il hoquetait et respirait difficilement comme si pleurer équivalait à courir une dizaine de kilomètres sans s'arrêter. Au travers des sanglots, le prénom du pilote 03 revenait souvent, comme si le blond pensait que de le répéter tout le temps, le français allait apparaître devant lui avec un sourire.

Il allait sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience quand on toqua à la porte. Il n'émit aucun son pour confirmer sa présence sauf le hoquetement et ses sanglots. Les coups à la porte reprirent, puis, s'inquiétant visiblement, on ouvrit la porte avec un geste brusque. Quatre n'eût le temps que d'apercevoir un adolescent brun se précipiter vers lui avant de sombrer dans le noir total. Et dans ce noir total, seules deux émeraudes persistèrent longtemps à briller…


	2. Souvenirs d'un ange

Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs d'un ange

Tout est noir dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe. Je suis où ? Suis-je toujours dans ma chambre ? Ou bien suis-je encore emprisonné dans la base d'Oz ? Le noir semble m'envelopper, entrer dans mes pores de peau. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ai-je autant de difficulté à comprendre, à penser ? Ai-je fini par mourir, ou bien je suis encore vivant, seulement dans un état second ? Mourir… oui, je préférerais mourir que de vivre. Mais si je mets fin à ma vie… qui ferais-je souffrir ?

Mes jours sont comptés, de toute façon. Je sais que je ne survivrais pas longtemps à ce rythme. Je me vide de tout ce que je mange, de plus que de vivre _ça_ à chaque semaine me tue. Même si j'aime toucher le duvet des plumes blanches… même si j'aime les sentir dans mon dos, même si ces plumes apportent en moi une sorte de réconfort… Pourtant, je dois souffrir pour les toucher, pour pouvoir ressentir leur douceur sur ma peau. Qu'importe ? Je souffre tout le temps. Tout a commencé ce jour-là…

Ce jour-là, nous avions reçu une mission. Malheureusement, ç'a mal tourné et je me suis fait capturer par les soldats qui tiraient des balles anesthésiantes… J'avais continué de courir, mais au bout de quelques secondes, je m'étais écroulé de tout mon long sur le plancher de dalles grises. Les autres ne m'avait pas vu tomber endormi sur le sol, j'en suis sûr… car pendant le court moment durant lequel ma vue subsistait encore, je n'en ai vu aucun se retourner pour voir si je les suivais toujours.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais étendu et attaché sur une table dans une pièce aux murs blancs. Des gens avec des masques et des sarraus me regardaient, et je devinais facilement qu'il s'agissait de scientifiques d'Oz. Je les regardaient sans dire un mot, car je savais que même si je disais quelque chose, ils me feraient taire avec une drogue quelconque. Pourtant… j'aurais dû défendre mes droits. Essayer, au moins. Mais non. Aussi imbécile que je le suis maintenant, je n'ai rien dit, absolument rien.

Je sentis une piqûre sur mon bras gauche, et après, le noir total. La deuxième fois que je me suis éveillé, j'étais debout, mais attaché avec des chaînes à un mur de pierres froides. Quelque chose dans mon dos me réchauffait, était d'une douceur sans comparable. À ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était. Je savais juste que j'étais bien au milieu de cet antre de chaleur et de douceur, et que j'avais l'intention d'y rester. Mais… le temps que je me rende compte de ce que c'était et d'où cela provenait, une seconde piqûre me fit retomber dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ce qui me réveilla pour la troisième fois fût le bruit des mitrailleuses automatiques qui épuisaient leurs balles. J'ouvris les yeux pour constater que j'étais dans une cellule sombre, recroquevillé sur moi-même. Peut-être que je pleurais à ce moment-là, peut-être que le fait d'avoir bâillé avait fait monter quelques larmes. N'empêche que j'avais essayé de me redresser, mais que je n'y arrivais pas, comme si on m'avait pompé toute mon énergie. Je ne savais pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais, mis à part le fait que j'étais prisonnier dans une geôle d'Oz.

Je fermai les yeux. J'aurais tellement voulu les laisser fermés et ne plus respirer… Rester à tout jamais dans cette pièce, que l'on m'oublie… Les mains serrées contre mon cœur, je sentis les battements frénétiques de celui-ci se calmer, pour passer d'une vitesse de cent mille à l'heure à celle de dix. Bref, je sentais mon pouls baisser à une vitesse fulgurante… comme pour obéir à mon souhait.

J'étais dans l'un des recoins les plus éloignés de la pièce, attendant sans grand espoir la mort qui me délivrerait enfin des griffes de la vie… La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit d'enfer, mais je gardais obstinément les yeux fermés, tentant d'arrêter ma respiration. J'entendis les bruits de pas précipités se diriger vers moi puis s'arrêter. La personne s'accroupit sur moi, vérifiant mon état. Je l'entendis pousser un petit cri paniqué. Il essaya de me relever, mais j'étais aussi mou qu'un mort. Je devais être encore dans un état d'inconscience… Je retomba lentement en arrière. La personne me prit dans ses bras et me souleva. Je sentais mon corps glacé se raidir un peu au contact, ma tête lourdement rejetée par en arrière se relever péniblement. J'ouvris les yeux, juste pour avoir le temps d'identifier la personne qui m'avait délivré. Deux émeraudes qui fixaient d'un air déterminé et impassible devant lui…

J'émit un espèce de gémissement de douleur en relevant un bras. Je referma les yeux, semblant plonger de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Mais il me secoua, me ramenant à la réalité. Je faillis lui dire de me laisser perdre connaissance, mais lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Ce n'est que lorsque nous fûmes dans une espèce de van tout terrain, que je fus déposé sur une civière et que l'automobile eût démarré que je pu enfin tomber dans mon sommeil vide.

0-0-0

Trowa, n'arrivant pas à se rendormir, décida d'aller rendre une seconde visite au blond. Même à l'heure tardive, il savait que les serviteurs le laisserait entrer. Il se leva et s'habilla, choisissant un chandail beige avec des lignes brunes à manches longues et des jeans bleu foncé. Il sortit de sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui, pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine pour prendre les clefs du Jeep. Le pilote 03 sortit du hangar et se dirigea vers le véhicule de couleur grise et verte. Il s'assit derrière le volant et mit une des clefs dans le contact, puis la voiture démarra, produisant un petit nuage de poussière jaune à cause du sable. Quelques roches sautèrent, puis le Jeep finit par avancer sur la route rocailleuse.

Il ne prit pas de temps à se rendre au manoir Winner. Le pilote du gundam Heavyarms stationna le véhicule devant les portes et enleva les clefs du contact, puis ouvrit la porte du Jeep et sortit de celui-ci. Il referma la portière mais ne ce soucia pas de verrouiller les huis de l'automobile.

Le jeune adolescent français laissa son regard voguer quelques instants dans le ciel, puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur les portes vitrées de la chambre de l'héritier arabe. Il faillit faire une syncope en voyant celui qui peuplait ses pensées assis sur une chaise, regardant la voûte céleste et… pleurant. De petites perles coulaient de ses turquoises pour descendre sur ses joues blanches, finissant leur course sur les lèvres légèrement rosées du blond. Il semblait tellement triste, et ses yeux aigue-marine ressemblaient plus à ceux d'un mort qu'à ceux d'un vivant. Le français sentit son cœur se contracter, se perdre au plus profond de son corps.

Il resta longtemps immobile à fixer, non, contempler serait le terme le plus exact, le pilote du Sandrock. Il était peut-être égoïste et sans-cœur d'éprouver de pareilles pensées, mais Trowa adorait voir Quatre pleurer. Il le trouvait tellement magnifique, ou plutôt tellement pur lorsque les petits éclats d'argent ruisselaient et coulaient tranquillement en passant par les pommettes rendues blanches. Il aimait voir toutes les expressions indéchiffrables qui habitaient chacune à leur tour dans les deux iris d'un bleu de ciel d'été.

Trowa se rendit compte à ce moment-là que le blond _pleurait_. Certes, il l'avait remarqué plus tôt. Mais la contemplation dans laquelle il s'était lancé l'avait empêché de constater le fait que Quatre devait éprouver une telle tristesse pour s'abandonner ainsi aux larmes et aux sanglots, qui semblaient s'être invités depuis quelques moments. Craignant le pire, il se précipita à l'intérieur comme une flèche et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver totalement essoufflé devant la porte de l'héritier Winner. Il toqua doucement à la porte, puis attendit une réponse, qui ne vînt pas. Redoutant vraiment le pire du pire, il frappa de nouveau sur la porte, mais avec une insistance renouvelée et inquiète. Il entendit des hoquets et des pleurs, une voix faible et de petits chuchotements, mais aucun signe d'une invitation à entrer.

Le pilote 03 recula de quelques pas, puis porta un coup de pied digne d'un grand du karaté sur la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, claquant contre le mur avec un bruit infernal. Trowa entra dans la pièce, jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre. Il remarqua que le blond était sorti à l'extérieur de la chambre et était recroquevillé sur lui-même, à terre, sur le balcon. Il se précipita vers lui, vérifiant son pouls et sa respiration. Quatre avait le souffle saccadé et les larmes avait humidifié son visage pâle, le faisant briller faiblement au clair de la lune. L'adolescent brun sentit son cœur arrêter de battre lorsque le blond murmura son nom.

« Tro… Trowa… »

L'interpellé déposa un léger baiser de réconfort sur le front du blond affaibli et rapprocha son oreille de la bouche du malade pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il tentait de dire.

« Je… je ne veux… je ne veux pas rester… ici… je veux sortir dehors… Trowa… »

Il avait à peine murmuré ces mots, mais le français les avait complètement bien entendu, et il ne put que lancer un regard étonné et plein de béatitude au hoir de la famille Winner. Celui-ci répondit à son regard d'une manière implorante et suppliante. Le brun le comprenait parfaitement bien, car il savait que s'il serait resté enfermé pendant une longue période dans une chambre empestant la maladie et ce, sans voir le soleil, il serait probablement devenu fou.

« Je voudrais voir… tous vous voir… le soleil, le vent… Wu Fei, Heero, Duo… S'il te plaît… »

Trowa n'agit qu'après quelques centièmes de seconde d'hésitation. Il prit son frère d'armes dans ses bras, mais le blond perdit connaissance à peine quelques instants plus tard. Le pilote 03 sortit calmement de la chambre, toujours avec Quatre et faisant fi des regards curieux que leur lançaient les domestiques. Rendu à l'extérieur, il déposa le malade avec précaution dans le Jeep et démarra l'automobile avant même que quelqu'un se soit rendu compte des intentions du français.

Il conduisit le plus rapidement que le voiture le lui permettait, lançant des regards inquiets à Quatre de temps à autre. Ce fût avec soulagement qu'il éteignait le moteur du véhicule et qu'il en débarqua. Il prit de nouveau le blond dans ses bras, puis ferma la portière d'un coup de pied.

Il sonna au portique du hangar, les bras étants occupés à tenir le pilote 04. Ce fût Wu Fei qui ouvrit, avec un air fatigué. Lorsque le chinois s'aperçut de l'identité de la personne que Trowa tenait dans ses bras, il se réveilla d'un coup, bégayant quelques mots incompréhensibles en mandarin. Il disparut, permettant au français d'entrer, puis il revint avec un Heero échevelé et un Duo en mode « zombie ». Les deux écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise en voyant Quatre dans les bras de Trowa, et celui-ci n'émit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'aller déposer le blond dans la chambre qui lui était réservée.

Le japonais, l'américain et le chinois se regardèrent tour à tour.

« Est-ce que je suis bien réveillé? » demanda Duo, une expression béate dans la figure.

« Probablement, car autrement, on aurait fait le même rêve, Maxwell… » répondit le chinois, la même expression dans le visage.

« Hn. Winner semble vraiment mal en point. » fut la seule remarque du japonais, qui s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour mettre en marche la cafetière.

« Je pressens que la nuit va être longue… » soupira Duo.

« À cette heure, c'est déjà plus la nuit, Maxwell, et tu devrais le savoir. » rétorqua Wu Fei, un sourire en coin.

« Oh écoutes, Monsieur je-suis-tellement-bon-qu'il-faut-que-je-le-montre-à-tout-le-monde-que-je-rencontre, je t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

« Moi de même. Et de plus, je doute fort que je mérite un nom aussi long. » grimaça le pilote 05.

« Hey, tu vas… »

« Un peu de silence, vous deux. » ordonna une voix ensommeillée provenant de la cuisine. « Je pense qu'ils apprécieraient avoir du calme. »

« Oh… oui, bien sûr… » fit l'américain à la longue tresse d'un ton sarcastique.

Dans la chambre de Quatre, Trowa s'affairait à rendre la pièce vivable. Il étendit des draps sur le matelas, épousseta les deux seules étagères et la commode que comptait la chambre.

Quand il eût terminé, il regarda le blond d'un regard étrange, comme un mélange d'inquiétude, de peur et de joie. L'inquiétude, car la pâleur du pilote 04 était alarmante. La peur était surtout à cause de la crainte qu'il ressentait quant à l'idée que peut-être le blond ne se réveillerait pas de son sommeil vide de tout rêve, et la joie, quant à le revoir dans cette chambre qu'il avait habité pendant longtemps, à le retrouver parmi eux.

Quatre bougea un peu, signifiant qu'il était à présent conscient, mais seulement endormi. Les semaines précédentes l'avait sûrement épuisé au point de dormir des jours entiers, alors Trowa décida de sortir de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour aller lui-même plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le souffrant rêvait de quand il _les_ avaient surpris, ces _deux-là_, pendant cette nuit qui avait déclenché sa présumée maladie. Il dormait paisiblement, il s'en souvenait…

0-0-0

À peine quelques jours après le secours de Quatre dans la base avancée d'Oz. La nuit était relativement fort avancée. Tout le monde dormait, mais Quatre somnolait. Dire qu'il dormait paisiblement aurait été probablement un mensonge très près de la réalité, car il n'était qu'à deux secondes de se noyer dans les abîmes profondes du sommeil. Mais pendant ces deux secondes, un petit cri provenant de la chambre à côté de la sienne – celle de Trowa – lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux.

Trowa… depuis le temps que son cœur lui dictait d'autres sentiments que de la simple amitié. Les yeux verts de son aîné l'avait fasciné dès la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard. Mais à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas pu décrire la bouffée de chaleur et le frisson qui l'avaient traversé.

Il se leva et enfila une toge blanche par-dessus son T-shirt. Il prit soin d'emporter son 357 Magnum, au cas où le français serait attaqué. Il sortit de sa chambre, mais ne pensa pas à frapper sur la porte de son voisin, de peur que celui-ci serait _vraiment_ attaqué. Il pénétra dans la pièce, et son regard se posa sur le lit du brun.

Celui-ci était attaqué, mais d'une autre manière.

Duo par-dessus lui, pratiquant un mouvement de rein qui ressemblait à un roulement. Quatre resta planté sur place, incapable de bouger, fixant la scène avec des yeux estomaqués. Une chance qu'ils n'avaient pas envoyé balader les couvertures, car Quatre se serait probablement enfui en courant. Non pas qu'il était innocent au point de ne rien savoir sur ce registre, cependant, le fait que _Trowa_ étouffait de petits cris de – et Quatre avala difficilement – _plaisir_, sous les caresses de l'américain, lui donnait des envies meurtrières.

Quand le français posa les yeux sur le blond, il eût un air paniqué, bientôt remplacé par un regard indifférent. Les yeux du pilote 04 se firent de glace, tandis que son cœur semblait se déchirer et se compresser. Sa gorge s'assécha sans aucune raison, sa peau perdit toute couleur, prenant le teint du blanc de neige encore intouchée. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur le plancher, puis regardèrent de nouveau ceux de Trowa. Ce qu'il y déchiffrait sembla remuer quelque chose au fond de son âme, si bien qu'il regagna sa chambre précipitamment.

D'un geste machinal, il verrouilla la porte, empêchant quiconque d'entrer. Sa poitrine semblait brûler et se détruire de l'intérieur. Il toussa et quelques gouttes d'hémoglobine coulèrent de ses lèvres rendues blanches. Il tomba sur le sol, sa tête lui tournant et ses membres l'élançant. Il hurla, sentant deux sources de douleur dans le haut de son dos. Sa tête rencontra brutalement le sol, tandis qu'un autre cri de douleur déchirait l'air et que deux élytres blanches lui transperçait la peau et les vêtements. Il perdit connaissance, les deux longues ailes répandant leurs plumes soyeuses et douces sur le plancher et recouvrant le blond d'une aura protectrice.

Le lendemain soir, la porte de la chambre du pilote 04 ne s'était pas encore ouverte. Ayant entendu les hurlements qu'il avait poussé, les quatre autres adolescents s'inquiétaient fortement. N'en pouvant plus, ils se rendirent devant sa porte et martelèrent celle-ci de coups de poing. N'entendant aucune réponse, le chinois avait crocheté la serrure à l'aide d'une épingle et avait ouvert la porte. Ce que les pilotes découvrirent les pétrifièrent.

Des plumes blanches partout. Quelques-unes voletaient encore dans l'air, d'autres étaient éparpillées sur le sol, les meubles, le lit. Et accoudé à la fenêtre, les yeux fermés et la peau étonnamment blanche, Quatre regardait le soleil couchant. En fait, il ne le regardait pas vraiment, car ses yeux étaient fermés, et Trowa remarqua une larme salée couler le long de la joue du blond.

Le français se demandait ce qu'avait pensé Quatre en les voyant, Duo et lui, en pleine activité nocturne. Mais le blond, malgré les apparences, ne laissait jamais paraître clairement ses émotions et ses pensées. Et il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer après pour qu'il hurle ainsi de douleur… S'était-il cassé quelque chose ? Avait-il un problème quelconque ?

Puis, Quatre se retourna, étant visiblement étonné de trouver ses colocataires dans sa chambre. Pourtant… cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils étaient là, le fixant avec interrogation et lançant des regards intrigués à la pièce. Le blond ouvrit la bouche, mais ses yeux rencontrant ceux du français, il la referma et secoua la tête. Il soupira pour ensuite expliquer :

« J'étais affaibli à cause de l'enlèvement d'Oz. Mes défenses psychiques sont justes tombées momentanément et j'ai du ressentir la douleur d'une quelconque personne dans le coin. »

Personne ne le croyait, c'était visible. Mais tous se contentèrent d'hocher la tête lentement.

« Sortez, s'il vous plaît. »

Les autres ne se firent pas prier, mais Trowa resta. Le blond le dévisagea, puis se retourna vers la fenêtre pour contempler les quelques étoiles qui étaient apparues dans le firmament.

« Toi aussi Trowa, s'il te plaît. Vas t'en. »

Mais le dénommé Trowa secoua la tête.

« Non. Je sais que tu as menti tout à l'heure. »

Quatre soupira.

« J'ai dit la vérité. Je te le répète : vas t'en. »

« Pas tant que je saurai vraiment ce qui s'est passé, et que nous n'aurions pas parlé de cette nuit. »

Quatre sembla blanchir encore plus, si c'était possible.

« Je n'ai rien à dire. C'est ton choix. » répondit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme, mais qui tremblait.

Trowa, voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, se retira avec un dernier regard pour le blond. Celui-ci attendit que la porte se soit fermée correctement pour pouvoir enfin déverser toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait. Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance avec le français, et en plus, il devrait vivre avec la malédiction que les scientifiques d'Oz lui avait implantée.

Le pilote 03 ne s'était pas dirigé dans la cuisine comme les autres. Après avoir refermé la porte, il resta devant celle-ci et tendit l'oreille. Son cœur loupa un battement quand il entendit de forts sanglots et il alla ouvrir la porte pour entrer dans la pièce de nouveau quand il s'arrêta. La main restant suspendue dans les airs au-dessus de la poignée et secoua la tête avant de ramener son bras contre son corps. Il hésita encore à partir ou bien à rester, puis se décida à rejoindre les autres.

Quatre, de son côté, ne pouvait en aucun cas arrêter les larmes qui affluaient ses joues. Il avait l'impression que son corps ne le lui obéissait plus, qu'il était paralysé au complet. La seule chose qui contrôlait, cependant, c'était sa tête, ses paroles non plus, lorsqu'il était dans cet état, ne lui obéissant pas.

Il ne cessait de répéter des « pourquoi… » et le prénom du pilote 03. Le blond savait que quoi qu'il ferait, sa gentillesse et son altruisme empêcherait les deux amants de se séparer. Il en était totalement incapable et il préférait nettement mieux faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien, quitte à en souffrir après. Il se demanda alors, avec un poing lui enserrant la gorge, pourquoi _Barton_ – il l'appelait de cette façon à présent car il se disait qu'il ne pouvait plus être aussi familier avec lui – l'avait sauvé des geôles d'Oz. Il aurait bien pu le laisser mourir, ç'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Il serait mort pareil.

Il avait le goût, à ce moment-là, de sauter par la fenêtre, de ressentir la peur lorsqu'on approche du sol, de sentir le vent souffler à contre sens et de le sentir contre son visage… Il avait le goût de mourir, à ce moment-là, plus qu'à un autre. Pourtant, il resta accoudé à sa fenêtre, pleurant et plongeant dans une déprime, cherchant un solution pour ne plus voir le pilote 03. Il savait que s'il le revoyait, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de fondre en larmes et son corps réagissant comme pendant la dernière nuit. Et le blond ne voulait en aucun cas que les autres pilotes sachent qu'il avait deux longues ailes blanches qui apparaissaient lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle de ses sentiments, aussi farfelu que cela puisse paraître.

La fatigue aidant, il tomba endormi sur le bord de la fenêtre, se laissant bercer par la danse ensorcelante du vent dans ses cheveux, les joues encore humides de pleurs abondants.

0-0-0

Lorsque Quatre se réveilla, le lendemain, se fût d'une douceur sans comparable. Il émergea lentement, prenant conscience de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il sourit de délice, comme si respirer l'air de cette chambre était la meilleure chose qu'il avait faite depuis des années. Il posa un pied sur le sol, et à sa grande surprise, il fût capable de se tenir debout et de marcher, et ce, plus de quelques minutes. Il ne portait qu'une longue toge blanche, laissant sa peau respirer, mais le rendant irréel en même temps. Il semblait sortir d'un autre monde.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et huma l'air, se passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres en détectant l'odeur du thé. Silencieusement, il se rendit à la cuisine en ayant l'intention de s'en servir une tasse. Les quatre autres adolescents étaient en train de parler avec sérieux, assis à la table. Quatre voulut entrer dans la pièce, mais lorsqu'il entendit une voix s'élever – celle de Wu Fei – il recula de quelques pas, tendant l'oreille.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, Barton! »

« Rien. Il me l'avait demandé. » fit la voix impassible de l'interpellé.

« Il te l'avait demandé! Et puis quoi encore? Tu veux qu'il meure au plus sacrant, ou quoi? »

« Non. Je serais d'avis qu'au contraire, être ici lui ferait le plus grand bien. »

« Mais ici il n'a pas de soins, il n'a pas de médecins, il n'a pas… »

« De soleil, peut-être? »

Le chinois arrêta de parler. Trowa poursuivit.

« Tu penses sérieusement que l'on peut guérir facilement sans lumière du jour? Sans respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur? Ou tu serais d'avis que rester enfermé dans une chambre empestant la souffrance et le sang aiderait à une guérison? »

Aucune réponse. Même Quatre resta impassible dans son coin. Le fait que Trowa le défende ne ranimait pas ses sentiments passés, juste peut-être une infime pointe de reconnaissance. De toute façon, s'ils avaient des reproches à faire, ils devaient s'adresser à lui-même, pas à Trowa.

Il décida d'entrer dans la cuisine avant qu'il n'y ait un meurtre. Il resta dans le cadre de porte, le teint plus blanc que jamais, semblant sortir d'un conte de fée tant que son apparition paraissait pure. Duo fût le premier à remarquer sa présence, et faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire, tandis qu'il faisait un signe de tête aux autres pour qu'ils regardent dans sa direction. D'un même geste synchronisé, trois têtes se retournèrent vers lui, et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quatre leur fit son plus beau sourire, pour ensuite venir s'asseoir à leur table.

Un silence gêné s'était imposé entre les cinq adolescents, avant que Duo fasse un « hum hum » pour tenter de briser l'inconnu qui s'était invité. Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, et il bégaya un « Tu en veux? » en pointant la cafetière et la théière. Le blond sourit en répondant qu'il en serait ravi.

Donc, c'est en sirotant une tasse de thé avec les yeux fermés de délice qu'il attendit que la première remarque ou la première question arrive. Mais comme elle n'arrivait pas, il soupira discrètement.

« Pardonnez-moi, tous les quatre… » dit-il de sa voix douce.

Les autres le regardèrent avec un air de totale incompréhension dans le visage. Mais pourquoi s'excusait-il?

« Je vous ai trop causé de l'inquiétude, à ce point-là, vous devriez en être morts. » dit-il, un sourire à mi-chemin entre celui de la moquerie et celui de la gaieté.

Les autres se regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment comme réagir devant cette… _blague_? Comment Quatre pouvait-il blaguer à ce moment-là? Lui qui était à deux pas de la mort… il pouvait toujours se permettre de sourire? De rire, de blaguer? Non, il devrait plutôt pleurer, déprimer…

« Eh bien? Est-ce que le fait me voir parler vous empêche de faire de même? » demanda le blond, vaguement vexé.

« N…non, » répondit Duo, un peu perdu. « Tu… tu vas mieux? »

« Bah oui, autrement je ne serais pas ici en train de boire du thé, mais plutôt dans ma chambre en train de hurler, non? »

« Euh… oui, » fit Wu Fei, également perdu par le comportement de blond.

Un autre silence accueillit les cinq adolescents. Quatre les regardait tour à tour, prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Trowa sans vraiment qu'il sache pourquoi, et soupira.

« Dites, pourrais-je avoir droit à d'autres expressions que ces têtes d'enterrement? Je ne suis pas encore mort, il me semble, non? »

Duo sourit, Wu Fei eût un sourire en coin, Heero abandonna son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue, mais Trowa resta impassible. Le blond ne résista pas devant les réactions de ses amis, et il éclata de rires. Les expressions des quatre autres se firent déconfites, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir devant ce malade qui s'écroulait de rires sur sa chaise.

Puis Duo cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois avant d'éclater de rires à son tour, entraînant Wu Fei, réprimant un sourire en coin de la part de Heero et laissant de marbre Trowa.

Celui-ci regardait sans le voir Quatre, se demandant pourquoi celui-ci avait soigneusement évité son regard quelques instants plus tôt. Pourquoi le blond riait-il? Pourquoi se permettait-il de sourire et de faire comme si de rien était? Pourquoi ne se préoccupait-il pas du fait que bientôt, le parasite qui lui mangeait sa vie, allait le conduire sur le chemin de la mort?

Pourquoi se permettait-il encore de _sourire_?

Comment faisait-il pour sourire quand la douleur lui _rongeait_ le corps, le cœur?

Comment?

Pendant que les autres essuyaient des larmes de rires, lui essuyait des larmes de tristesse et de colère contre le bond, car il savait que le blond ferait tout pour ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait réellement.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews : 

_Anmas_ : Ouais, je sais, c'est triste. Mais vois-tu, je suis plus douée pour écrire ce genre de trucs que pour des fics humoristiques… Même si j'en ai écrite 2.

_Wish_ : llol, j'étais morte de rires en lisant ton review, tu peux pas savoir! Mais le fait de lire ton commentaire ne m'a pas empêcher de continuer ce chapitre… je l'ai continué jusqu'à minuit et demi, pour le terminer ce matin à 10 hres et demies… J'attends ton review pour ce chapitre avec impatience, sois-en sûre!

_Aura Shiny_ : Merci! En plus c'est ma première fic de Gundam Wing… Je suis allée lire de te fics, et moi, celle que j'ai préféré, c'était celle de la trahison… trop chou! Je pleurais à la fin… (si, si, je t'assure! ) Mais je t'ai pas laissé de review, désolée… il était l'heure de souper et j'allais mourir de fin sur mon clavier, autrement… mais je vais t'en laisser une de ce pas. Comptes sur moi, et j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre!


	3. L'aube d'un ange

_Ce chapitre est dédié à drianna, comme cadeau de fête un peu tardif_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : L'aube d'un ange

Le jour mourrait peu à peu, le soleil envoyait ses derniers rayons de chaleur rendus roses et orangés. La lune montait lentement dans le ciel, s'illuminant doucement au fur et à mesure que son opposé tombait vers le néant où il allait s'endormir. L'empyrée était strié de rose, d'orange, de mauve et de bleu, tandis qu'à l'horizon les couleurs se faisaient plus foncées et plus ténébreuses. Quelques étoiles apparaissaient déjà, brillant un peu, et seul un observateur des plus expérimentés pouvait détecter et nommer chacune des constellations, allant d'Orion à la Girafe, en passant par celle du Grand Chien et finissant par Poissons. Parmi elles l'étoile Polaire, certes la plus populaire, étincelait déjà, envoyant ses faibles rayons illuminer ses consœurs les plus proches.

Dans l'immeuble qui ressemblait à un hangar, proche du port principal de cette ville située proche de la mer, la lumière invitante et chaleureuse de la cuisine illuminait un petit groupe d'adolescents qui riaient et parlaient avec une animation renouvelée, attablés et grignotant des biscuits ou des légumes, sirotant une tasse de thé ou un café. Ils avaient parlé toute la journée, laissant une blague ici et là, prononçant des sous-entendus quelque peu douteux et des plaisanteries enfantines. Malgré cela, les cinq adolescents se sentaient détendus, à la grande différence de la matinée, où ils redoutaient de proférer une seule parole aux risques de se faire regarder d'un œil étrange.

Le blond, principal centre d'attraction de cette charmante soirée, semblait plus heureux que jamais. Ses yeux bleus qui paraissaient ternes et malades une journée plus tôt semblaient avoir passé du bleu pastel au bleu du Pacifique, signifiant une meilleure forme. Les quatre autres, dont le changement progressif de la santé du blond avait peu à peu évaporé l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait sur le groupe le matin même, avaient abandonné leur attitude défensive envers le malade et s'étaient calmés, reprenant leur attitude normale.

Malgré tout, si le centre d'attraction semblait heureux de retrouver ses amis, deux de ceux-ci souriaient mais cachaient leur réelle expression sous un masque de joie. Trowa ne comprenait pas comment Quatre pouvait sourire et rire après ces cinq mois et demi de souffrance et de solitude – car il se doutait que même si le pilote 04 disait le contraire, il avait dû se sentir affreusement seul. Il ne comprenait pas comment le blond pouvait faire pour vivre après ce qu'Oz lui avait fait. Il ne comprenait rien. Il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir comprendre absolument rien. Même s'il se forçait, même s'il tentait de se mettre dans la peau de l'héritier Winner, même s'il essayait de s'imaginer la sensation de douleur quand deux ailes blanches déchiraient sa peau, il n'y arrivait pas.

Il se sentait désespéré, voire totalement inutile, face à toute la douleur et la souffrance qui se cachait au fond des deux iris bleus de l'arabe. Il refusait de baisser les bras, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait été élevé pour ne rien ressentir et avoir un cœur de pierre, un cœur de glace incassable. Il ne pouvait rien ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas sentir la torture que son ami subissait, il ne pouvait pas savoir que celui-ci se culpabilisait de s'être fait capturé par le clan adverse et d'avoir servi de rat de laboratoire à ceux-ci. Même s'il en avait un doute, il avait grandi pour ne pas s'en soucier. Il s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir ressentir de toute cette culpabilité, toute la peine, le tourment, les jours passés à contempler rêveusement l'éclat métallique d'un 357 Magnum qu'avait vécu le dernier né des Winner.

L'autre personne à porter un masque se sentait mal à l'aise sans être tendu. Il éprouvait une sensation étrange, alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait le même mot d'une voix harcelante et aiguë « _Jalousie._ ». Il regardait le français fixer l'arabe avec une lueur qui ne lui était totalement pas inconnue dans le fond des yeux. Le brun était attiré par le moindre geste du maure, ses yeux émeraudes le regardaient d'un air bizarre. Comme s'il était partagé entre plusieurs sentiments…

0-0-0

Je les regarde. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux. Surtout Quatre, c'est inévitable. Pourquoi est-ce que tu le regardes ainsi ? Tu ne peux pas me regarder, moi ? Suis-je donc si inutile pour ne plus avoir aucune considération de ta part ? Je sais que tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui. J'en suis sûr, car tu ne le regarderais pas ainsi. Tu ne serais pas en train de boire chacune de ses paroles, tu ne l'aurais pas ramené ici. Non pas que je ne sois pas content du fait qu'il soit de retour parmi nous. Mais bon Dieu, te rends-tu compte de comment tu agis, présentement ? Tu es totalement méconnaissable. Peut-être pas pour les autres, mais pour moi oui. Si tu savais…

Tu te rappelles sûrement cette nuit-là, lorsque Quatre nous a surpris, non ? Quand tu l'as vu, tu as paniqué, comme si tu ne voulais pas qu'il sache. Comme si tu avais l'impression de le tromper. Mais tu n'étais pas avec lui, ce n'était pas lui qui t'avait dit ces trois mots, ce n'est pas à lui que tu as répondu. C'est à moi, tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Tu vas te demander… si je ressentais encore quelque chose pour toi, alors, pourquoi ai-je coupé cette relation ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Eh bien, je vais te le dire.

Evidement, je ne serais jamais capable de te le dire tout haut. Je me contente de te le dire en le pensant. Car je ne veux pas voir cette expression dans ton visage, la même que lorsque notre numéro 4 avait « révélé » son secret. Douleur, tristesse, rage, peur… En fait, je ne sais même pas si tu aurais éprouvé quelque chose. Tu es tellement difficile d'accès, c'en est presque impossible de déchiffrer tes émotions.

Tu ne me regardais plus. Tu ne me parlais plus. Les seules choses que nous faisions ensembles, s'étaient nos nuits d'amour… Mais même là, après cet incident avec Quatre, tu te faisais distant. J'ai alors décidé de couper définitivement, comme ça, je n'aurais plus à supporter ton comportement, à _te_ supporter. J'en ai souffert, mais pas longtemps.

_« Tu es jaloux. »_

Cette même phrase résonne dans ma tête depuis un but de temps, déjà. Pourtant, je ne vois pas en quoi je devrais l'être, si je suis jaloux, car c'est moi qui a coupé, je l'ai déjà dit…

_« Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être horriblement jaloux de Quatre. »_

Pourquoi serais-je jaloux de Quatre? Je ne serais jamais contre lui. Il a traversé tant d'épreuves, il a terriblement souffert… Il ne mériterait pas que j'éprouve de tels sentiments à son égard.

_« Jaloux. Tu es jaloux. »_

Non. Je ne suis pas jaloux. Je savais que ça arriverait. Je ne pouvais rien y faire, mais je préférais avoir mal une fois et que ça frapperait fort au lieu d'avoir mal, mais longtemps. Comme Quatre. Tu ne vois donc pas comment il te regarde, tous les gestes qu'il a envers toi, les efforts qu'il fait juste pour paraître de bonne humeur malgré la douleur qui l'élance ? Malgré le fait que c'est à cause de ce qu'il ressent pour toi qu'il est ainsi maintenant ? Oui, j'ai réussi à percer ses sentiments à jour. J'ai réussi à le comprendre. Pas comme toi, tu ne ressens jamais rien. Si tu savais comme ça peut être vexant. Et comme ça peut conduire dans des chemins inverses de ceux que tu aimerais pouvoir t'engager.

J'étouffe un bâillement avec ma main droite. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, ma tête retombe sur mes épaules… Fatigue extrême, aucun doute, j'ai passé la journée et une partie de cette nuit et de la nuit passée debout, à parler. Un autre bâillement. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a intercepté, mais je me lève et repousse ma chaise sous la table en souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde. Je regarde Quatre, lui envoyant un sourire bienveillant, qu'il me rendit, mais je sais qu'il a masqué une grimace de douleur… à moins que je sois totalement paranoïaque.

Puis je te regarde avec un air interdit. Je secoue doucement la tête puis revint à mon intention principale : aller me coucher et dormir. À ce moment-là, je me souvins d'un regard sombre se poser sur moi avec insistance… Mais je n'y porta pas la moindre attention, préférant laisser divaguer mon esprit vers les couvertures moelleuses et chaudes qui m'attendaient en haut. Je montai les marches d'un pas lourd, endormi. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression de marcher normalement… comme si le bruit de mes propres pas ne se synchronisaient pas avec les enjambées.

Bref, je parvins à ma chambre, dont j'ouvris la porte avec un soupir d'aise. Je me glissais à l'intérieur, me faufilant en douce vers mon lit si accueillant… Je ralentis ma respiration, la faisant la plus régulière possible. Mes paupières se fermaient lentement, mon corps se faisait de plus en plus détendu. Alors que je sentais – enfin ! – le sommeil me gagner, tout mon corps se réveilla d'un coup. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grandement tandis que mes membres se tendaient. Bon, maintenant que j'étais dans mon lit, couché et prêt à dormir, il fallait que l'insomnie me gagne. Joie.

Il était peut-être passé une heure ou deux depuis que j'étais monté dans ma chambre. Je redescendis donc à la cuisine, voulant me servir un verre d'eau qui, je l'espère, chasserait cette insomnie que je ne portais pas dans mon cœur. Avec un regard à mi-chemin entre celui du somnambule et celui du mec parfaitement bien réveillé, je cherchais les verres dans une armoire que j'avais ouverte au hasard. Mais je dois dire que c'est assez difficile de trouver des verres dans l'armoire pour les assiettes…

C'est une voix ensommeillée qui me tira de mes réflexions. Je me retournais vers la provenance de la voix et je la fixai d'un air béat. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, le verre toujours dans les mains et une surprise toute autre étampée dans la figure.

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça… » avait dit la voix.

Ce n'était pas le fait que je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un debout à cette heure qui m'étonnait, mais c'était plutôt de voir les dizaines de bouteilles vides ou à moitié vides traînaient partout sur la table, des verres en vitre jonchaient littéralement aux côtés des carafons. Je me rendis compte à présent que la voix qui s'était faite entendre n'était pas ensommeillée, mais _saoulée_. Complètement ivre. Et la personne qui était assise de travers devant moi n'était pas du genre à s'enivrer. Vraiment pas. C'en était effrayant.

Son regard s'accrocha au mien et ne me lâcha pas. Un long frisson me parcourut le dos. Son regard n'était vraiment pas normal. Quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux, lui donnant un air désinvolte. Je dois dire qu'il me faisait un peu peur. Non, pas un peu, beaucoup et je dirais même trop peur. Je ne savais aucunement ce qui se passait dans sa tête grisée. Je ne possède pas le don de Quatre, moi.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, je vais pas te manger. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix assurante, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il se disait. Bah, peut-être, mais ses yeux me fixaient, vides de toute émotion. Mais avec un peu plus d'attention, je vis qu'il ne regardait pas mes yeux, mais… _ma bouche_.

« Euh… non, je préfère rester debout. »

J'avais reculé vers le comptoir en le voyant se lever en titubant. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir face à lui, surtout que son comportement était très anormal. Il s'avança vers moi lentement, en me fixant toujours avec ce regard… déterminé? Audacieux, peut-être? Je ne savais pas comment déchiffrer ces yeux… Ils m'ont toujours fascinés et apeurés, ces yeux… Mais maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux éprouver face à ce qu'ils me démontraient? De l'insécurité. Et une chaleur au niveau du bas-ventre.

J'ignore pourquoi. Mais à présent, lorsque je le regarde dans les yeux, je me sens étrange. Complètement intimidé, à la fois rabaissé et vénéré. J'en perds mes moyens. J'ai chaud mais un frisson glacé me parcourt l'échine, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres mais je serais prêt à courir vingt milles en une fraction de seconde. J'ai besoin d'air mais je voudrais que l'on m'étouffe.

Une érubescence montait sur mes joues au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait. Je n'hésitait qu'entre deux envies : remonter en courant dans ma chambre ou lui sauter dessus. Minute… lui sauter dessus? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, moi?

_« Tu l'aimes, on dirait bien. »_

Oups, non, pas encore cette sensation… La même qu'avec l'autre… Une folle envie de le plaquer contre le mur, de l'empêcher de respirer en l'embrassant… Non! Je ne dois pas, je ne peux pas, il va savoir la vérité… que je suis aux hommes… et c'est la dernière chose que je voudrais qu'il sache, je crois. Je me dérobais vers la porte en direction des escaliers menants à l'étage supérieur. Il arrêta son avancée et me dévisagea.

« Tu as peur de moi? »

Je stoppais et me retourna vers lui. Son visage semblait défait. Je le contempla pendant quelques instants, puis je m'approcha de lui prudemment. Je ne vis que l'esquisse d'un sourire vainqueur avant d'être brutalement projeté vers l'arrière tandis qu'_il me sautait dessus_…

Je ne savais aucunement ce qu'il essayait de faire. Cependant, quelque chose me disait qu'il me faisait exactement ce que j'avais envie de lui faire… c'est-à-dire : lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser et le violer sauvagement. Pourtant, il se contentait de me plaquer sur le sol, de me voir sous lui, de m'énerver… De m'exciter, plutôt?

Il frottait ses mains langoureusement sur tout mon corps, passant des cheveux aux jambes, des jambes au torse, du torse à une partie plus basse de mon anatomie… Et je me laissais faire. J'avais envie de lui plus que de n'importe qui, je le sentais, mon corps le ressentait. Je me rendis compte à ce moment-là que je n'avais rien à me reprocher d'avoir coupé avec l'autre… Je le désirais nettement plus que Trowa.

Une autre chose que je réalisa : les vêtements sont beaucoup faciles à enlever quand on est ivre que lorsqu'on est sobre. En dedans de deux minutes au gros maximum, mon T-shirt était à l'autre bout de la cuisine et mes pantalons n'allaient pas tarder à suivre. Bien que je sache parfaitement qu'il était en état d'ivresse et que probablement il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de consentir à ses désirs du moment, même si la situation pourrait se retourner contre moi plus tard.

Je ne sais pas non plus comment nous nous sommes rendus dans sa chambre, mais chose certaine, lorsque je me réveillais à peine deux heures plus tard, c'était pour me retrouver sous son corps chaud et dans son lit aux draps blancs. Je ne me souvenais de rien des instants précédants, sinon une chaleur bienfaisante se répandant dans mon corps, tandis que des mains baladeuses se promenaient dessus. Peut-être une grande douleur à un moment donné, mais sinon, rien de plus. J'allais me rendormir, quand je sentis une main recommencer à visiter mon anatomie complète.

Halètements, soupirs, petits cris. Ce fut se qui suivit. Des cheveux dans tous les sens, des mains caressantes, deux corps s'étreignant violemment… Pour une fois, ce fût quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui chevauchait, et je dois dire qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte… Incapable de respirer, incapable de penser, la seule chose qui apparaissait dans mon esprit à cet instant était de profiter de ce moment plus que tout autre chose au monde. Et c'est ce que je fis.

Je l'embrassais, je le mordais, je le griffais; mais malgré tout, il m'étreignait avec douceur, son corps se calant un peu plus sur le mien au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Ses hanches ondulaient à des mouvements réguliers tandis que je gémissais à rendre fou un sourd. Sa bouche retrouva la mienne dans une danse exaltée, passionnée et violente. Sa tête descendit dans mon cou, y déposant une série de baisers, léchant ma peau, puis suivit une ligne formée par un os pour s'arrêter au ventre, titillant mes sens, redessinant chaque lignes de sa langue, pour finir au nombril.

Cette fois-ci, il ne descendit pas plus bas, se contentant de me laisser sur ma faim. J'en voulais plus et il le savait, mais je saurais me contenter de ceci pour cette fois. Il s'étendit à mes côtés, m'enserrant la taille d'un geste possessif. Ses jambes jouèrent un peu avec les miennes avant de se trouver une position confortable. Sa tête se nicha dans mon cou et je sentais sa respiration brûlante souffler dans mes cheveux dénoués, tandis que l'une de ses mains s'emmêla avec l'une des miennes. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, changeant de rythme de danse, passant de celle à la cadence rapide à celle d'une mélodie parfaite pour s'endormir. Et c'est également ce que je fis : je ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil profond. Il me caressa l'épaule pendant quelques minutes, me faisant sourire. Je l'embrassais sur le front avant de lui murmurer :

« Bonne nuit, Wu Fei. »

0-0-0

_Il était une fois, un bon prince, gentil pour son peuple. Il connaissait le nom de chaque paysan, de chaque seigneur et de chaque vassal; il écoutait chaque plainte, chaque demande et chaque commentaire. Il faisait n'importe quoi pour venir en aide aux plus pauvres et sa fortune résidait dans son cœur. Mais un jour, l'un des seigneurs voisins, jaloux de son succès auprès de ses sujets, déclara la guerre au royaume du bon prince. Celui-ci ne combattit même pas, ne possédant aucune arme. Ses sujets voulurent se défendre à l'aide de fourches et de perches, mais leur bon prince les rassura en leur promettant que jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un leur faire du mal. Il se rendit chez le seigneur voisin, se rendant et lui remettant son royaume, mais à une seule condition : de ne pas maltraiter les gens qui y habitaient. Le seigneur acquiesça et fit chasser le bon prince du royaume. Pendant des mois, personne ne le revit et le seigneur ne tînt pas sa promesse, fouettant et faisant pendre tous ceux qui s'opposaient à ces décisions, des enfants aux vieillards en passant par les nouveaux nés, les femmes enceintes et les hommes en pleine santé. Cependant, au cours d'une partie de chasse, le seigneur tomba de cheval et fût atteint d'une curieuse blessure. Son cœur saignait mais ne se refermait pas, le laissant souffrir de tout son être. Puis, soudainement, le bon prince apparut devant lui et d'un regard de glace incassable, dit d'une voix froide : « Vous m'avez tout pris, jusqu'à la vie de mes sujets. La douleur que vous ressentez est celle que moi-même je ressens, c'est celle d'avoir perdu des proches et des chers à mon cœur. Plus jamais vous ne pourrez ressentir quelconque sentiment, plus jamais vous ne pourrez fermer les yeux sans voir les terribles images d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants égorgés et pendus, plus jamais vous ne pourrez respirer sans sentir le goût du sang dans votre bouche. Et jamais, mais jamais plus, vous ne pourrez prononcer aucune parole ni ne pourrez écrire quoi que ce soit. Les mots sont des choses aussi précieuses que de l'or, aussi abondants que de l'eau, aussi chers à nos cœurs et à nos mœurs que la plus ancienne des prophéties et le dernier mariage du village. Vous ne méritez pas d'en faire usage, tout comme vous ne méritez pas mon royaume. » Sur ses mots, le bon prince fixa une dernière fois avant que deux élytres aussi blanches que la plus pure des neige apparaissent dans son dos. Une lumière dorée éclaira son visage et ses cheveux blonds pendant quelques secondes, puis elle s'évanouit, ne laissant qu'une plume immaculée sur le sol. _

_Le seigneur se rendit compte, seulement après s'être aperçu que plus jamais il ne pourrait parler, plus jamais il ne pourrait écrire, plus jamais il ne pourrait fermer les yeux sans être tourmenté, que s'il avait envie de se procurer le royaume du bon prince, se n'était pas à cause de sa jalousie, mais à cause de son amour. En fait, il n'avait qu'envie de prendre le bon prince pour son fils, de l'aimer comme il n'avait été aimé de son père. Il ne voulait que quelqu'un le comprenant, que quelqu'un sachant lui parler. Mais cela, il ne le comprit qu'après avoir tout perdu._

0-0-0

Le soleil réchauffait doucement le visage pâle de Quatre étendu sur son lit. Il regardait le plafond d'un air perdu, ses yeux bleus étant vidés de tout sentiment. Il se sentait à la fois fatigué et plein d'énergie, à la fois en train de mourir et de naître. Il se sentait étrange, comme si son âme ne s'était pas retrouvée dans le bon corps. Il leva la main vers son visage et l'arrêta à une quinzaine de centimètres de celui-ci pour la dévisager. Il nota chaque détail et chaque ligne, suivit des yeux le chemin que traçaient les veines du poignet. Il la referma en formant un poing, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Mais à son grand désespoir, il n'en fût pas capable, pliant seulement les doigts sur sa paume. Il laissa tomber sa main sur les draps et retourna à la contemplation du plafond.

Il n'avait pas envie de se lever. Le blond se sentait tellement las qu'il pensait que s'il se levait, se serait seulement pour aller parler avec Duo, et ne rien faire d'autre. Celui-ci était peut-être le seul avec qui il était capable de prononcer un mot sans avoir l'impression de parler à un mur ou à un robot. Avec Heero, si les conversations duraient plus qu'une dizaine de seconde, tu étais dans le livre des records mondiaux. Avec Wu Fei, la glace était plus chaude et avec Trowa, si l'arabe réussissait à dire quelque chose d'intelligible, le pilote 03 le regardait étrangement.

Quatre savait qu'il avait aimé l'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes dans le passé. Mais à présent… Il ne savait même plus si Duo et Trowa étaient encore ensembles, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était enfermé dans son manoir. De toute façon, voir l'américain et le français ensembles avait fait débuter sa présumée maladie. S'il ressentait encore quelque chose pour le pilote 03, c'était beaucoup moins fort qu'avant. À présent, cela ne dépassait plus le stade d'une forte amitié. Sauf que… lorsqu'il pensait ceci, tout se retournait dans lui, une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Un livre traînait sur un coin du lit. Un livre imagé, aux coins et aux pages abîmés, aux couleurs chatoyantes. Sur la page couverture était inscrit le titre en grosse lettres bleues et dorées : _Le bon prince et le seigneur_. En dessous du titre, il y avait une image d'une plume blanche sur le sol d'une forêt. Il le prit et l'examina d'un œil critique, pour le laisser retomber sur le sol.

« Ça n'existe pas, les anges… »

Il avait parlé d'une voix cassée et colérique, mélangée à de la tristesse et de la douleur. Si les anges n'existaient pas, alors pourquoi avait-il des ailes? Pourquoi était-ce lui qui devait souffrir comme cela? Une épreuve quelconque? Une vengeance personnelle d'un général d'Oz? Le méritait-il? S'il vivait cette « épreuve », c'est que probablement il l'avait mérité… Mais avait-il seulement mérité de sentir son cœur brisé en millions de morceaux? De souffrir, de faire souffrir ses amis? Ses pensées dérivèrent vers une scène du passée, celle où les autres avaient découvert son « anormalité »…

0-0-0

Des bruits de vaisselle se faisaient entendre dans la cuisine. Le soir était tombé depuis peu et l'heure du souper s'était manifestée par l'odeur d'un rôti de bœuf et de pâtes à la sauce aux champignons. Quatre des cinq pilotes étaient attablés, bavardant ou du moins, monologuant, tandis que le dernier s'affairait à préparer les assiettes. Avec des gestes précautionneux, il déposa les pâtes dans les assiettes, entre la viande cuite au point et la salade verte. Sa tâche accomplie, il prit deux assiettes dans ses mains pour les déposer devant les pilotes à gauche de la table. Il repartit chercher les plats restants pour les déposer à leur tour devant les adolescents de droite, puis repartit chercher sa propre assiette, sans prononcer un mot. Sa peau était blême, ses cheveux d'une couleur terne et ses yeux avaient changé de couleur pour passer du bleu océan au gris maladif. Ses mains tremblaient, bien qu'il fasse de gros efforts pour empêcher les tremblotements. Un silence de mort s'était fait, tandis que Quatre gardait la tête baissée sur son plat et que les autres le regardait du coin de l'œil. Il leva sa fourchette à sa bouche, mais la déposa dans son assiette quelques secondes après. Les autres le regardèrent faire, puis, voyant qu'il ne mangeait pas, Duo décida de s'informer.

« Quatre… tu vas bien, dis-moi? »

L'interpellé ne leva pas le regard de son plateau et ne dit rien. Les autres, mal à l'aise, ne surent pas vraiment comment réagir et un autre silence s'installa. Tous fixaient le blond sans bouger, hésitants même à respirer. On pouvait même entendre les grillons chanter à l'extérieur. Le pilote arabe n'avait pas relevé encore la tête de son assiette, la fixant d'un air vague. Ses lèvres pâles tremblaient légèrement, laissant présumer qu'il avait froid. Après un court moment, Trowa décida de briser le silence embarrassant.

« Quatre, est-ce que ça va? »

Le blond soupira avant d'hocher doucement la tête. Il porta son verre d'eau à ses lèvres, mais le gobelet glissa de sa main pour s'écraser sur le sol. Personne ne bougea, mais lorsque Quatre se leva pour ramasser les morceaux de vitre, Duo le fit rasseoir en le rattrapant par la manche.

« Tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Trowa n'avait pas demandé des explications au blond, mais l'avait ordonné. Quatre ne se fit pas prier, mais n'entra pas dans les détails, ne prononçant que ces mots :

« Je quitte les Gundams. Je retourne à ma société. »

La réaction des autres fut volcanique. Tous s'exclamèrent en même temps, voulant des réponses et des explications plus claires que les précédantes. L'arabe ne dit aucun mot, se leva et monta à sa chambre, laissant un plat de nourriture froide et les autres pilotes dans un état d'inquiétude extrême.

« Il nous chante quoi, là? » fit l'américain, la voix angoissée.

« Je crois bien… qu'il quitte les Preventers, » fit Heero, stoïque. Il avala une bouchée de pâtes, puis déposa sa fourchette dans son plat en murmurant : « C'est froid. »

Les autres le regardèrent étrangement, Duo tiquant de l'œil, Wu Fei soupirant de désespoir et Trowa restant le plus impassible de tous. La conversation s'anima, chacun discutant avec un enthousiasme plus ou moins joyeux de l'annonce que leur avait faite leur confrère d'armes. Le français les regardait, assis sur sa chaise. Après quelques minutes, il se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers l'étage avec pour seule explication : « Je vais essayer de comprendre. » Les autres hochèrent la tête lentement, le suivant des yeux.

De son côté, Quatre faisait ses valises avec des gestes fatigués. Il rangeait ses affaires méthodiquement, bouclant une malle avec difficulté. Il ne cessait de penser à la réaction des autres. Elle n'avait pas été aussi bien reçue qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il s'attendait à entendre l'un ou l'autre des pilotes venir cogner à sa porte pour réclamer des explications sur sa décision. En effet, quelqu'un vînt toquer à sa porte.

Il ne se retourna pas vers la source du bruit, continuant de faire ses valises avec des gestes lents. La personne s'approcha de lui, mais avant même qu'elle puisse le toucher, Quatre se retourna d'un geste brusque et avec un regard dur. Cependant, en reconnaissant la personne qui se tenait devant lui, ses yeux perdirent toute dureté pour adopter une tristesse et une douleur infinie. Le nouveau venu resta un moment à regarder le blond boucler et ranger vêtements et objets personnels, quand il se décida à parler.

« Quatre, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Rien. »

Même si pour quelqu'un d'autre sa réponse eût été convainquante, pour la personne devant lui, ce n'était qu'un mensonge mal caché. L'individu se rapprocha de l'arabe, voulant le prendre dans ses bras, mais Quatre s'enfuit de l'étreinte en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre. L'autre perdit son souffle, et Quatre se précipita contre un mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, Trowa? » demanda t'il d'une voix à mi-chemin entre la peine et la haine.

Le dit Trowa le regarda, se tenant le ventre et tentant de récupérer son souffle. Il rebaissa la tête en articulant une phrase.

« Te rassurer. »

« Me… rassurer? Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin d'être rassuré? » À présent, la voix du blond frôlait l'hystérie.

Trowa releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans celui du blond.

« Quatre, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. »

La réaction du blond ne tarda pas, un rire proche de la folie éclatant dans la pièce. Le français se rapprocha de son ami pour entourer ses épaules de son bras gauche. Quatre se défit de son emprise, s'éloignant le plus possible du pilote aux yeux émeraudes.

« Ne me touches pas. »

Il toisait Trowa du regard, une sorte de lueur étrange brillant au fond de ses yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Quatre? »

Le français était inquiet, c'était facilement devinable. Mais pour l'héritier Winner, à cet instant, un rien pouvait être des plus difficiles à déchiffrer.

« Tu tentais de faire quoi, là? » demanda le blond, le ton un peu haussé et la voix calme mais colérique.

« Je te l'ai dit, de te rassurer… Quatre… si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose… »

« Tu mens. Jamais tu ne t'es soucié de moi. »

Trowa écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Mais… pourquoi tu dis ça? »

Un petit ricanement de la part du pilote blond.

« Parce que sinon, tu ne serais pas ici en train de discuter avec moi sur quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas, mais plutôt en bas en train de parler de la prochaine mission. Je te connais, Trowa. Ce n'est pas en venant directement me demander ce qui ne vas pas que nécessairement tu te fais du soucis pour moi. »

Trowa ne répondit pas.

« Et à présent, vas t'en, j'ai des valises à finir. »

« Tu comptes vraiment partir? »

« Ça ne se voit pas? Non, alors, je fais mes bagages pour m'amuser! » répondit Quatre, ironique.

Trowa le regarda faire, mais ne répliqua rien. Quelques minutes plus tard, il décida de ranimer la conversation.

« En fait, je crois que c'est parce que tu nous as vu, Duo et moi. Non? Tu as peur de quelque chose? » demanda le pilote français.

Quatre s'immobilisa un moment. Sa respiration s'était faite saccadée, puis elle revint à la normale, signifiant qu'il tentait de cacher son trouble. Trowa fit un sourire en coin.

« Alors c'est ça, tu as peur? »

« Non. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur de toi, ni de Duo, d'ailleurs. »

« Pourtant, à ce que je me souvienne, tu pleurais le lendemain, après que je sois parti… »

Le blond se retourna vivement.

« Comment ça? Tu es resté devant ma porte, hein? Alors que je t'avais demandé de partir? Tu parles! Tu es l'être le plus hypocrite que j'aie rencontré! »

« Tu caches quelque chose. » Trowa s'était rapproché de Quatre lentement et le fixait de ses yeux verts. Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se retourner et de murmurer :

« Néanmoins, je sais à présent que tu préfères être le dominé… »

« Pardon? J'ai pas bien compris, tu peux répéter? »

Quatre lui fit face, un léger sourire en coin.

« De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu perds ton temps ici, parce qu'à ma connaissance, c'est à cette heure que toi et Duo vous vous voyez, non? »

« Quoi? »

Le français s'était rapproché et avait pris le blond par les épaules, débordant de fureur et secouant sa prise. L'arabe riait aux éclats, d'un rire hystérique. Mais son rire se transforma bientôt en sanglots et en petits cris, et Trowa, réalisant ce qui se passait, relâcha le blond qui s'écroula sur le sol, à genoux. Les deux mains sur le cœur, la respiration redevenant à nouveau saccadée, il poussa un hurlement de douleur qui alarma les trois autres pilotes, toujours à la cuisine. Ceux-ci se dépêchèrent de monter en vitesse à l'étage, et ils virent Quatre sur le sol, hurlant de douleur et crachant du sang, puis Trowa debout devant le pilote aux yeux bleus, la mine stupéfaite. Leur regard allait de Quatre à Trowa, et de Trowa à Quatre, posant une question muette.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entendre la réponse à leur question que Quatre hurla à nouveau de souffrance, pendant que deux longues ailes blanches lui déchiraient le dos dans un bruits horrible. Le hurlement en lui-même était déjà des plus horribles, mais entendre le son de la peau qui se déchirait était cent fois plus affreux à entendre. Le blond retomba lourdement sur le sol par en avant, sans connaissance et la tête frappant durement le plancher. Il avait la bouche et le cou en sang, tandis que des plumes voletaient partout dans la chambre, donnant à la pièce un air à mi-chemin entre le féerique et l'irréel.

« Je rêve ou Winner a des ailes? » fit Wu Fei, se frottant les yeux.

« C'est… impossible! » fit la voix de Duo, semblant ne pas y croire.

Trowa s'approcha précautionneusement de Quatre pour toucher aux plumes blanches. Il constata avec émerveillement que les plumes étaient bel et bien réelles, douces et chaudes. Après un moment, les élytres disparurent, laissant le blond sans connaissance sur le sol et semblant bien ne pas être en état de revenir dans les minutes qui suivaient. Le français le prit dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit, puis il essuya le sang qui commençait à sécher dans le cou de l'arabe. Sa seule pensée fût : _« Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris… non mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris! » _

0-0-0

Trowa se réveilla, complètement dépaysé et sans aucune raison de l'être. Pourtant, il dormait dans cette chambre depuis longtemps, il aurait dû s'habituer à cette pièce, à cette atmosphère… Mais quelque chose faisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il s'attendait à se réveiller autre part. Il s'aplatit les cheveux et étouffa un bâillement. Il se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir vain de se réveiller plus rapidement. Le jour commençait à peine à se lever, mais il alla tout de même se débarbouiller le visage, car il savait que même s'il essayait, il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il s'habilla et se peigna, puis descendit à la cuisine se faire un café.

À peine un pied dans la pièce aux murs blancs et éclairés, il faillit glisser sur un T-shirt au texte imprimé en anglais. Il ne se posa pas de question, mais lorsqu'il glissa pour de vrai – sur un chandail chinois en lin blanc, cette fois – il poussa un juron français digne d'injurier le plus grand des pasteurs gallo-roman. Il se précipita à l'étage et ouvrit la porte qu'il passait être la chambre de Duo, mais ouvrit celle… de la chambre de Quatre. Le pilote 03 s'immobilisa et regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Une scène plutôt calme et sereine, qui émanait une grande tranquillité et une paix d'âme. Le blond dormait paisiblement, les mains serrées contre sa poitrine et les jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes. Le brun sourit à cette vue, s'avança sans bruit vers le lit et s'y assit doucement.

Il tendit une main vers la joue du blond, la caressant du bout des doigts, effleurant quelques mèches dorées au passage. Quatre émit un faible grognement et se retourna, fuyant le contact pourtant tendre du brun. Celui-ci sourit de nouveau et déposa un petit baiser sur le front de l'endormi. Il se leva, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, quelque chose attira son attention. Une feuille de papier, sur laquelle y était inscrit un – et Trowa faillit s'étouffer quand il vit de quoi il s'agissait – poème? Sans plus attendre, il le lut.

_« Une plume argentée_

_Descend doucement dans mes mains bandées_

_Du sang coulant lentement_

_Sur mon corps tremblant_

_De mes lèvres entrouvertes_

_S'échappe un petit râle_

_Assis sur l'herbe verte_

_La peau horriblement pâle_

_Mes yeux gris terne_

_Inondés d'une peine_

_Autrefois bleu Pacifique_

_Aujourd'hui gris ironiques_

_Mes cheveux tachés du liquide vermeil_

_Dans mon dos, une nouvelle douleur s'éveille_

_Deux longues élytres blanches s'étirant_

_S'allongeant, souffrant_

_Une noirceur m'entourant_

_Me plongeant dans un sommeil enivrant_

_Sûrement le jour tombant_

_Je n'arrive pas à voir clairement_

_Suis-je mort?_

_Suis-je vivant?_

_Existais-je encore?_

_Qu'est-ce cette impression qui parcoure mon corps en courant?_

_Mes yeux se ferment doucement_

_J'aimerais ne plus jamais avoir à les ouvrir_

_Rester dans ce sommeil tentant_

_Arrêter de vivre, finir_

_Ne plus jamais te revoir_

_Ne plus jamais attendre l'espoir_

_Ne plus jamais souffrir_

_Ne plus jamais vivre_

_Laisse-moi ici_

_Vas-t'en, je t'en prie_

_Laisse-moi mourir_

_Les deux longues ailes en sont la preuve_

_Je suis damné_

_Mes jours sont comptés_

_Que je meure aujourd'hui ou demain_

_Ce n'est que le même chemin_

_Je ne t'attendrai pas_

_Je suis trop impur pour ça_

_Je ne me suis pas battu_

_Même pas défendu_

_Je n'ai aucune chance_

_De t'entendre prononcer cette phrase_

_De sentir le frôlement de ta peau_

_Le doux son de tes mots_

_Tout ce dont j'ai rêvé_

_N'était qu'utopie_

_Un rêve insensé_

_Sans aucune sortie_

_J'en rêve toujours_

_J'en souffre à tous les jours_

_Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte_

_Ce n'est cependant pas ma plus grande honte_

_C'est de savoir qu'ils ont pu me toucher_

_Mais pas toi_

_Je ne puis même pas me permettre de pleurer_

_À mon grand désarroi_

_Je ne veux plus exister_

_Alors tue-moi_

_Je te demande de me tuer_

_Je ne veux pas mourir de la main d'un autre que toi_

_Sauf que jamais tu n'accepteras_

_Je suis trop précieux pour les missions_

_Mais moi j'en ai marre des conflits entre les nations_

_Kidnappings, chantages, et cetera_

_Alors, une dernière fois_

_Tue-moi_

_Je ne mérite que ça_

_La vie, pour moi elle est finie_

_Je ne mérite plus une existence aussi privilégiée_

_Ma vie ne se résumait qu'ainsi :_

_Tuer, assassiner_

_Mais également par une autre phrase_

_Pour toujours et à jamais, aimer n'est que souffrance… »_

Trowa n'en revenait pas. Que Quatre aie pensé à écrire ce… poème, c'est qu'il devait vraiment être déprimé. En plus, il parle d'amour… Quatre, amoureux de quelqu'un? Impossible! Il était trop… trop… pur – malgré le fait que le blond lui-même se considère comme le contraire – pour aimer quelqu'un. Et il en souffrirait?

Savoir que l'arabe était amoureux de quelqu'un rendait le français étrange. Quelque chose en lui se retournait, lui donnait mal à la tête et l'incitait à se poser des questions. Que ressentait-il pour Quatre? Il l'aimait, ou non? Lorsque le blond était tombé sans connaissance sur le plancher, après qu'il ait annoncé qu'il retournait à sa société, Trowa s'était sentit horriblement coupable. Il le savait que l'héritier Winner n'était pas dans son assiette ce jour-là, et lui, il s'était mis en colère et l'avait secoué de toutes ses forces, rien que pour une phrase insignifiante que le blond avait dite. Il n'avait qu'énoncé un fait, et le brun s'était fâché.

Maintenant… Quatre souffrait de douleur et d'amour. Le pilote 03 avait fini par reconnaître le sentiment qu'il éprouvait quand il pensait à Quatre amoureux : la jalousie. Qui que cette personne soit, elle ne le méritait pas. Mais est-ce que lui avait le droit de dire qu'il en était digne?

Un bâillement le tira de ses réflexions. Il se retourna vers le lit pour voir un Quatre complètement bien réveillé, qui le fixait d'un drôle d'air. Trowa se sentit mal à l'aise, car après tout, il était entré dans la chambre du blond sans la permission de celui-ci, et en plus, il avait fouillé dans ses affaires.

« Que fais-tu ici? » lui demanda Quatre, la voix calme, mais irritée.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

_Abeille_ : Salut! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise! En effet, moi aussi les 1x2 j'en ai marre et je ne suis pas la seule à penser ainsi ' Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre 3 t'as plu, car j'ai mis énormément de temps avant de le finir! En plus, Trowa est vraiment difficile à écrire… Enfin… c'est de mon avis personnel…

_Wish_ : Ah mais ma grande, vois-tu, je réponds toujours à aux reviews! C'est en partie toi qui m'a fait continuer ce chapitre et le poster au plus vite Et le fait que tu viennes vérifier chaque jour si j'ai poster u nouveau chapitre me rend tellement contente, tu peux pas savoir! J'attends ta review pour ce chapitre avec impatience!

_Hime_ : Nan, je te boudes! Loll, t'inquiète, tu es le tiers de la raison pour laquelle j'ai posté le chapitre 3! Le premier tiers étant _wish_ ! llol, t'oublies pas la review pour ce chapitre, neh ?

_Drianna_ : Eh bien ! Voilà le dernier tiers de la raison pour laquelle j'ai posté ce chapitre ! Oui ma tite dri d'amuur, comment t'as trouvé ton 2ieme cadeau de fête (un peu tardif, mais bon -\' ) donc, voualou ! Oublie pas la review, plz ! Arigatô !

_Supervovo_ : Salut ! Eh bien, t'aurais-je convertie à Quatrichoupinet d'amuuuuuur ? Nan ? Bah, pas grave ! En espérant que ce chapitre t'aie plu !

_Yuki-chan_ : Yop ! t'as posté juste à temps avant que je poste mon chapitre 3 Et oui, j'adore le principe que Quatre est un ange, j'ai un gros sourire quand je lis des fics avec ça ! Alors, merci pour ta review, j'attends ton commentaire pour ce chapitre avec impatience !


	4. Le crépuscule d'un ange

Disclaimer : Faisant fi de mes cris, de mes lamentations et de mes supplications, j'avais beau me mettre à genoux et me griffer le visage au sang, les auteurs me refusaient encore le beau blondinet… Ils ne voulaient même pas que je lui coupe une mèche de cheveux en souvenir…

Titre : Eh bien, toujours depuis le début, rien n'a changé. Le titre est Les ailes d'un ange.

Autatrice : L'autatrice autoproclamée de cette fic, c'est moi. Mais qui est le moi en question? Il s'agit de cocbys, évidemment, quelle question…

Rating : J'ai finis par aller voir les ratings. Donc, pour le moment, elle est cotée « T ». Mais peut-être que cela va changer, pour monter à « M », non pas dû aux passages à caractères sexuels mais probablement à cause de violence psychologique, de scènes dures – des massacres, des descriptions détaillées de guerre – et à cause de la présence quasi constante du sang dans les chapitres à venir. Sauf que je n'ai rien prévu pour le prochain chapitre, c'est-à-dire le chapitre 5, alors je vais la laisser à « T », jusqu'à ce que l'une de ces scènes arrive.

Couple : Si vous n'avez pas trouvé cela, vous êtes vraiment nuls. Désolée, mais c'est vraiment trop voyant. Bon, au dernier chapitre, le couple qui s'est formé – toutefois, cela va dépendre de comment va se réveiller notre cher numéro 5, neh? – était Duo et Wu Fei. Pour tout de suite, c'est le seul couple qui est fixé. Mais je peux vous annoncer la venue d'un deuxième couple, mais je ne vous dis pas qui, par exemple, ce serait du gâchis. Cependant, son arrivée ne sera pas prévue pour ce présent chapitre, et j'entends d'ici vos cris de fureur. À moins que de par un heureux hasard je décide du contraire, vous devrez faire avec, désolée…

Note : Eh bien, nous voilà donc au chapitre 4. Si l'on résume un peu les chapitres précédants, Quatre s'est fait emprisonner par Oz, qui a fait des expériences sur son corps. Et comble de malheur, notre beau blondinet s'est retrouvé avec une paire d'ailes. Il souffre énormément, enfermé chez lui et sans voir le soleil. Un jour, Trowa, n'arrivant pas à dormir, rend une petite visite à l'héritier Winner, qui le supplie de le ramener parmi les autres, c'est-à-dire Duo, Wu Fei et Heero. Plusieurs souvenirs resurgissent, parmi eux celui du moment où les autres pilotes ont découvert « l'anormalité » de l'arabe et entre autres celui où Quatre a surpris Trowa et Duo dans une activité nocturne… Puis, Duo, insomniaque, était descendu à la cuisine pour se prendre quelque chose à boire lorsqu'il aperçut Wu Fei, à l'autre bout de la table, complètement saoul. S'ensuivant un débat dans un lieu tout autre que dans l'espace et armés d'autre chose que de Gundams, les deux adolescents – ou pré-adultes, au choix – étaient remontés à la chambre du chinois. Trowa, se réveillant tôt le matin, décida d'aller à la cuisine faire du café quand il a glissé sur des vêtements. Il a alors remonté les escaliers et ouvrit la première porte à gauche, croyant être celle de l'américain. Mais comme toute gens qui se respecte, à quatre heures le matin, on est pas vraiment réveillé. Il entra donc dans la chambre de Quatre et trouva dans celle-ci un poème qu'il lut, totalement déboussolé. Le chapitre trois finissait sur l'instant où Quatre se réveillait et découvrait Trowa dans sa chambre.

Note #2 : Vous allez vous dire que ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire un résumé des chapitres précédants, mais j'avais le goût, comme ça, d'en faire un condensé… Et je me suis amusée ! Enfin… pas vraiment, mais j'avais juste le goût d'écrire pour ne rien dire… Tout comme cette note… Eh misère, je me fais peur, maintenant…

Note #3 : Je voulais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture pour ce quatrième chapitre. Oui, oui, je sais, je me répète… Quatrième chapitre ! Vous ne le saviez pas, mais en réalité, je voulais faire un One-Shot… et voilà comment ça tourne… En plus, je crois sérieusement que ça va être long avant de finir, vu la longueur des chapitres… Au moins, il s'agit ici d'une fic potable ! Sans me vanter… Parce que j'en ai fait d'autres, des fics, et je dois dire que je trouve certaines d'entre elles plus ou moins lisibles…

Note #4 : Que voulez-vous, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire une quatrième note pour ce quatrième chapitre de cette fic consacrée à Quatre… Vous savez quoi ? Aujourd'hui, j'ai joué au bingo en espagnol pour apprendre les nombres de 100 à 1000. J'ai mis tout les nombres avec le chiffre 4 qu'elle nous avait donné. Mais j'étais déçue, les nombres 343 et 434 n'étaient pas au tableau… Et j'ai même pas gagné…

Note #5 : Il fallait que j'en écrive cinq, soit un pour chaque G-Boys, non ? Surtout pour ne pas faire de jaloux… Je suis juste avec tout le monde, moi… ou presque… sauf quand il s'agit des jumelles Harada et de Relena. Là, je suis vraiment injuste avec elles. Et j'en suis fière, aussi… D'après moi, la seule raison pourquoi Relena devrait rester en vie, c'est parce qu'elle fait chier Oz. Bref, juste un petit rappel pour vous demander de me laisser une review, s'il vous plaît… C'est ça qui me fait avancer le plus vite possible dans mes fics… Merci…

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le crépuscule d'un ange

Les rayons dorés du soleil commençaient à passer au travers des minces rideaux tirés. Malgré le fait que la noirceur régnait encore en majeur partie dans la pièce, les deux personnes présentes se dévisageaient, l'une avec une expression de honte et de stupeur, l'autre avec un mélange de colère, de surprise et de questionnement. Chacun fixait l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucun ne parlait, aucun ne bougeait, se contentant de se toiser. Puis, une voix dure et colérique s'éleva, faisant trembler légèrement l'autre.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Trowa avala difficilement. D'un coup, il avait l'impression qu'un froid polaire avait envahi son corps, le faisant frissonner. Pourtant, grâce au peu de lumière qui pénétraient dans la salle, le français pouvait voir sans problème l'expression affichée dans le visage de son vis-à-vis. Une expression qui contrastait avec sa voix. Un air totalement indifférent et hautain. Cela déstabilisait le pilote 03, qui hésitait avant de répondre à la question. Les yeux bleus de l'arabe étaient à mi-chemin entre une profonde tranquillité et une profonde angoisse. Le français essayait avec difficulté de trouver un quelconque indice dans le visage et les gestes de Quatre lui signifiant que sa colère n'était pas nécessairement dirigée contre lui, mais en vain.

« Je… je me suis trompé de chambre. »

Quatre fit un sourire ironique. La voix de Trowa tremblait et il regardait le sol, ce qui signifiait qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Après tout, le blond était un habile politicien et il savait tout de même reconnaître lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait. Il se contenta cependant de croiser les bras et de s'asseoir les jambes repliées sur elles-mêmes, fixant Trowa d'un regard pensif. Le brun retint sa respiration, ayant subitement peur de la réaction de l'héritier Winner. Quelques minutes passèrent, pendant qu'un lourd silence avait remplacé les voix. Ce mutisme fût brisé par le pilote 04 qui prononça d'une voix ferme :

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Le blond avait déplié ses longues jambes blanches, les étirant, puis, tout en sortant du lit, il regarda Trowa dans les yeux sans ciller. Il s'avança vers lui, un léger sourire en coin lui barrant les lèvres. Il avait noué ses mains aux longs doigts fins dans son dos, penchant faiblement le haut de son corps par en avant. Le brun le regardait faire d'un œil intrigué, mais ne bougeait pas. Quatre commença à marcher en tournant autour du pilote 03, comme le regardant sous toutes les coutures. Brusquement, il s'arrêta devant le brun, les lèvres délicatement entrouvertes. Avant que Trowa lui demande ce qui n'allait pas, le blond lui arracha la feuille du poème. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux, puis, reconnaissant son œuvre, leva un regard franchement empli de colère vers le visage subitement apeuré du pilote du Heavyarms.

« D'où tu sors ça. »

Qu'un murmure, à peine audible. Trowa ne répondit pas, ayant honte de son comportement, bien que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'éprouver quelconque sentiment devant quelqu'un, qui plus est, Quatre. Celui-ci, voyant que le fautif ne répondait pas, haussa la ton violemment.

« D'où tu sors ça, je t'ai demandé ! »

Un peu plus et il se jetait sur le français pour le faire parler. Trowa, redoutant vraiment la réaction déjà assez volcanique de l'arabe, répondit, cette fois d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas et il le regarda droit dans ses yeux gris. Il inspira profondément avant de parler calmement.

« Je l'ai vu traîner sur la table. Je l'ai juste lu… »

« Justement ! »

Quatre se retourna vivement en déchirant la feuille, rageur. Les morceaux de papier jonchaient le sol et quelques-uns voletaient encore dans l'air. Il se dirigea vers le lit et s'y recoucha. Le blond tira les couvertures blanches sur lui avec des gestes brusques. Il y eût un silence, qui fut interrompu quelques minutes plus tard par l'arabe, la voix difficile à définir. Il y avait comme un mélange de désespoir, de rage et de tristesse.

« Vas t'en, et cette fois, ne reste pas devant ma porte. »

Trowa était un peu mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait de mal… sinon avoir lu ce poème. Mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi Quatre se mettait dans tous ses états pour un simple texte poétique.

« Quatre… de qui es-tu amoureux ? »

L'interpellé arrêta de respirer et de bouger. Les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche tremblante, il attendait que le français continue de parler, ou bien qu'il s'en aille. Bien qu'il aurait préféré que le brun sorte de la pièce, le pilote 03 resta et répéta la précédante question.

« Quatre, tu veux bien me répondre ? »

Le brun ressentait de la jalousie envers la personne qui avait volé le cœur de l'arabe. Une haine sans égale, une aversion totalement incomparable et violente. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir savoir son identité, son nom, du moins. Et Quatre ne disait toujours rien, ce qui confirmait qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de quelqu'un. Trowa commençait à s'impatienter.

« Quatre, réponds-moi. »

« Non. »

Le français écarquilla les yeux. Il pouvait entendre Quatre sangloter, le visage contre le mur. Trowa s'avança prudemment vers le blond, s'assit sur le lit et tendit une main pour toucher le bras de l'arabe. Celui-ci, sentant le contact du plus vieux, se redressa en giflant la main tendue. L'adolescent aux yeux émeraudes le regarda, stupéfait.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me touches. »

Quatre avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix glaciale et sèche, en insistant sur le pronom 'tu'. Trowa ramena sa main sur ses genoux et contempla les yeux bleus qui le fixaient. Ils étaient doux mais cassants, bleu-gris onctueux mais rude. Ils exprimaient clairement le désir de rester seul, de passer d'un solidaire à un solitaire. Le désir d'abandonner Quatre le fragile, le doux et sensible pour le Quatre souhaitant mourir. Le Quatre désespéré et seul. Le Quatre que l'on dirait « Tiens, bien fait pour lui » quand il serait passé du stade de vivant à celui d'inanimé. Mais Trowa ne désirait pas que cela se passe ainsi. Et même si l'éventualité de ne plus pouvoir toucher, ni même frôler la peau douce de Quatre le rendait totalement fou, il serait prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice seulement pour aider le blond, et accessoirement, espérer du moins devenir plus qu'un ami, genre 'compagnon de lit'.

« Pourquoi ? »

Quatre ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma. Il secoua la tête et tourna le regard vers la fenêtre, pensant sûrement à quelque possibilité de mettre fin à ses jours…

À force de contempler Quatre, Trowa se sentit étrange. Une sensation nouvelle galopait dans son corps, une envie de s'emparer à ce moment-là de la bouche du pilote du Sandrock et de le violer sur place. Refoulant ses désirs, il choisit plutôt de prendre le chemin de la raison que de celui des envies corporelles. Il serra les dents, car voir son 'ami' dans un lit et l'air ailleurs faisait apparaître des pensées insensées ou du moins pas catholiques dans son esprit. Il inspira et expira, essayant de faire disparaître son malaise le plus subtilement possible.

Soudain, Quatre tourna la tête vers lui, le teint livide. Le brun le questionna du regard en faisant fi du rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Le blond avala péniblement avant de murmurer la réponse à la question muette.

« J'ai… la tête qui tourne… »

Les yeux semi-clos, Raberba eût un moment de fatigue où il tomba par en avant, c'est-à-dire, sur les genoux de Trowa. Lorsque l'héritier Winner se releva avec difficulté, ce fût pour voir deux émeraudes pétillantes d'une expression bizarre. Quatre recula un peu et lentement, observant le mime Marceau avec inquiétude et un peu de peur.

« Trowa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le brun s'était rapproché de l'autre, un air prédateur dans le visage. Parvenu devant l'arabe, il passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres avant d'embrasser sauvagement le blond. Celui-ci se débattit comme un diable, martelant les épaules, le dos et le torse du français de coups. Mais Trowa ne ressentit rien, Quatre étant affaibli au point que ses coups, autrefois des plus dangereux, n'étaient aujourd'hui que de simples pichenettes.

Le brun emprisonna l'« ange » sous lui, retenant ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Quatre avait ainsi plus de difficulté à bouger et à donner des coups. Le pilote 03 avait littéralement arraché la tunique blanche de l'arabe, et à présent, Trowa l'embrassait avidement, caressant les lèvres sèches mais pourtant sucrées du politicien, faisant promener sa main libre sur le torse blafard de sa prise. Trowa se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et le fait d'avoir l'objet de ses fantasmes sous lui qui roulait les hanches involontairement à force de se débattre, faisait éveiller ses sens et ses envies des dernières minutes. Il délaissa les lèvres du pilote 04 pour poser les siennes dans son cou, embrassant et mordillant la peau douce et pâle. Sa bouche se promena sur toute l'épiderme découverte du blond.

L'adolescent enleva son chandail et ses pantalons plus rapidement qu'il fallait pour crier « Alerte rouge, MS droit devant ». Quatre eût peur et continua à essayer de donner des coups pour se dégager, mais en vain, la poigne de Trowa était plus forte. Celui-ci s'empara de nouveau des lèvres à demi ouvertes et se pressa d'enfouir sa langue entre les lèvres de l'arabe, qui lui, essayait de mordre l'intruse qui fouillait dans sa bouche. Le brun la délaissa à nouveau pour parcourir une seconde fois le corps frêle du plus jeune des Winner et commença doucement à rouler des hanches.

C'en était trop pour Quatre. Sa tête bourdonnait, sa température corporelle passait du brûlant au glacé, son corps tremblait. Son cœur émettait des battements totalement désordonnés et irréguliers. Il cria.

« Duo ! S'il vous plaît, quelqu'un ! »

Trowa ignorait les appels du son cadet et oubliait les conséquences qu'il y aurait si quelqu'un les découvrait ainsi, Quatre la tunique déchirée et lui, presque nu. Des larmes commençaient à perler au coin des yeux bleu-gris du pilote 04.

« Duo ! Wu Fei ! Quelqu'un ! Heero ! S'il vous plaît… »

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus calme, se faisait de plus en plus silencieuse. Son cœur donnait toujours des battements irréguliers, mais ceux-ci étaient beaucoup plus espacés entre eux. Dans un ultime effort, il hurla pour une troisième fois de l'aide, pendant que sa tête semblait être sur le point d'exploser.

« Duo ! N'importe qui… Aidez-moi… je… vous en… prie ! »

Sa voix faiblissait et des toussotements englués de sang remplacèrent les mots d'appel à l'aide. Ses gestes pour tenter de se défaire de l'emprise du brun se firent moins brusques et ses mains retombèrent sur le lit. Ses yeux virèrent au gris foncé, regardant le plafond pour s'immobiliser et ne plus ciller. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et une mince résille de sang coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres pâles. Sa respiration s'arrêta et son cœur lâcha.

Trowa ne remarqua pas que Quatre à ce moment-là, venait de faire une crise… mortelle.

0-0-0

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, la première chose qu'il fit, c'est de regarder le cadran. De ses yeux améthystes à demi fermés, il pesta en voyant l'heure indiquée par le réveille-matin. La deuxième chose qu'il fit, c'est s'étouffer en remarquant dans le lit de qui il était couché, et en voyant avec qui il avait couché. La troisième chose sur sa liste, ce fût de réveiller le chinois endormi sur son flanc.

« Wu Fei… Allez vieux, réveilles-toi… »

Un grognement lui répondit. Duo secoua encore un peu le pilote 05, mais celui-ci se contenta de grogner. L'américain soupira, puis se leva en prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller l'autoproclamé « Justice ». Il venait à peine d'enfiler un pantalon quand une voix se fit entendre. La voix de Quatre.

Le sang de Duo ne fit qu'un tour. Quatre hurlait à l'aide.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer… »

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler un chandail, fonçant droit vers la chambre du second nombre pair. Le temps qu'il y parvienne, un autre cri avait fusé. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de bois avec l'insigne '04' dessus, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il ne se posa pas de question, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre.

Ce qu'il y vit l'estomaqua. Il s'immobilisa, fixant le lit les yeux exorbités. Trowa, par-dessus un Quatre pâle comme la mort. Il se fichait éperdument du français à ce moment-là, car ce qui comptait à l'instant présent, c'était de savoir pourquoi le blond avait crié. En regardant mieux le visage de son meilleur ami, Duo constata avec horreur que l'arabe… ne bougeait pas. Il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever au rythme régulier de la respiration, il ne le voyait pas cligner des yeux. L'américain se jeta sur le lit, poussa le pilote français sur le sol en lui ordonnant de s'habiller. L'adolescent aux cheveux tressés ne lui jeta même pas un regard.

Trowa restait perplexe. Pourquoi Duo était là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait, exactement ? Sans plus de questions, il se rhabilla machinalement. Minute… se rhabiller ? Mais que faisait-il, en sous-vêtements ? Les événements des dernières minutes lui revinrent en mémoire. Son désir bestial de prendre Quatre, de déchirer les vêtements de celui-ci pour l'embrasser et le caresser. Il en rougit de honte. Il avait faillit violer son ami. Mais pouvait-il se permettre de l'appeler ainsi, encore ?

Duo tentait de se calmer. Il prit le pouls de Quatre, et comme pour confirmer ses doutes, aucun battement de cœur ne se fit sentir.

« Quatre, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie. Quatre ! »

La voix de l'américain aux yeux améthystes s'était faite implorante. Au lieu de se lever et aller sacrer un bon direct droit au français regardant la scène d'un air totalement béat, il inspira profondément et déposa ses deux mains l'une par-dessus l'autre sur la poitrine du blond. Il commença à donner de petites poussées avec ses mains.

« Quatre, regardes-moi ! »

L'adolescent y allait plus violemment, priant pour que son meilleur ami revienne à lui. Et Trowa regardait, indifférent. Heero apparût dans le cadre de porte. Son regard cobalt allait de Trowa à Duo et Quatre, de Duo et Quatre à Trowa, une question muette au fond des yeux. Le français haussa les épaules, lui non plus ne comprenant pas tout ce qui se passait. Duo leva la tête vers le soldat parfait et lui lança d'une voix suppliante :

« Quatre… il ne respire plus. Son cœur a… »

Puis, essuyant subtilement une larme et de la sueur avec son avant-bras, il recommença sa technique de réanimation. Heero restait interdit et Trowa pensait que son propre cœur venait de s'arrêter. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, il lui manquait quelques bouts, c'était certain…

« Quatre ! Regardes-moi ! »

Le blond, les habits déchirés, ressemblait à un mort. Les pupilles dilatées, le teint aussi blanc que la neige intouchée, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, le regard fixe et le souffle totalement disparu. Duo continuait d'essayer de le réanimer. Il criait le prénom du pilote blond, mais celui-ci ne pouvant pas l'entendre, ne bougeait pas. Ses bras étaient étendus le long de son corps, mous comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon. Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune vitalité, ressemblants à des lumières éteintes.

Le français essayait de se rappeler des derniers événements. Il se souvînt avoir demandé à Quatre de qui celui-ci état amoureux, d'avoir vu l'héritier lui tomber dessus à cause d'un malaise. Mais après, il lui manquait un bout, un espèce de trou noir remplaçant tous ses souvenirs à partir de ce moment-là. Jusqu'à ce que Duo le pousse sur le sol en lui ordonnant de s'habiller, Trowa ne se rappelait de rien. Il croyait pourtant en avoir fini avec ses problèmes de perte de mémoire…

À présent, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer le réveil de l'arabe blond. Seulement lui pouvait encore confirmer les actes que Trowa avait pu faire. Et si jamais il ne se réveillait pas… Le brun allait être accusé de non-assistance à une personne en danger et s'il était chanceux – il s'agit ici bel et bien d'ironie – d'abus sexuel sur une personne non-consentante. Le jour se levait lentement et le seul bruit qui persistait dans la chambre était les cris de Duo qui faisait de son mieux pour tenter de réveiller le dernier enfant Winner, mais sans succès, le blond ne bougeait toujours pas. Trowa ferma les yeux, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Il déposa ses paumes sur ses yeux, se rentrant presque les ongles dans le cuir chevelu, tentant de se convaincre que tout ceci ne se passait pas vraiment. Il n'avait pas pu faire une telle chose, il n'avait pas pu faire ça. Il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Il n'en crût pas ses yeux, et il crût encore moins celui que l'on suppliait dans des moments de fort désespoir, celui que l'on nommait Dieu.

Semblants se réveiller d'un long rêve, les yeux bleus-gris clignèrent. L'américain n'y croyait pas. Il venait de réanimer son meilleur ami, de le ramener à la vie, malgré le désir du blond d'y mettre fin par n'importe quelle façon. Duo le retourna sur le côté, toujours autant stupéfait, permettant au 'ranimé' de reprendre sa respiration. Quatre toussa, avalant des bouffées d'air comme s'il s'agissait d'eau à quelqu'un perdu dans le désert. Réussissant à respirer normalement et à grandes inspirations, l'héritier Winner s'agrippa en tremblant au bras de l'adolescent aux yeux améthystes. La tête lourde, il réussit tout de même à parler, mais d'une voix faible et vacillante. Il murmurait pour que seul le Shinigami entende. Et apparemment, il avait très bien entendu, car son expression de joie quant à voir son ami reprendre vie se changea pour un air d'indignation et de colère. Le châtain serra les poings de toutes ses forces, allant jusqu'à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il finit par se lever pour se diriger d'un pas ferme vers Trowa, devant lequel il s'arrêta. Il le fixa droit dans les yeux et, sans prévenir, lui décocha un coup de poing sur la mâchoire, envoyant le français sur le sol, la joue endolorie. Le pilote 03 leva un regard interrogateur vers le 02, la main sur la joue douloureuse.

« C'est pour avoir tenté de violer Quatre. » Le ton de Duo était menaçant et froid.

Heero s'étouffa. _« Kami-sama, c'est pire que je ne le pensais. »_ Il regarda Quatre, seul, tremblant sur son lit, les vêtements déchirés et les yeux vides. Ses dents claquaient et il avait remonté ses genoux sur sa poitrine. Trowa regardait Duo avec des yeux étonnés.

« J'ai vraiment… fait ça ? »

De toute évidence, il ne semblait pas le croire. Mais il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, alors il ne pouvait pas nier avoir commis une chose aussi… horrible. Il leva les yeux vers Quatre, cherchant la vérité dans son regard. Les deux saphirs le regardèrent, tandis que des perles salées venaient se joindre aux deux pierres précieuses. Trowa se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Quatre… j'ai vraiment fait… une chose pareille ? »

Le blond détourna le regard. Il essaya de se cacher sous les couvertures, ne plus voir le regard horrifié de Trowa, le visage indifférent d'Heero et celui peiné de Duo. Il ne voulait plus les voir, il voulait être seul. Et à cause de son empathie, une foule de sentiments ne lui appartenant pas se succédaient les uns aux autres. Ses barrières psychiques s'étaient détruites d'elles-mêmes avec sa crise, laissant toutes les émotions affluer vers son esprit. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller espérant les faire taire.

Duo ressentait de la répulsion, de la joie et de la colère. La joie de le voir en vie. Cependant, la répulsion et la colère n'étaient pas dirigées contre lui. Non, en ce qui le concernait, l'américain avait plutôt le souhait de couver le blond, de l'aider et d'empêcher Trowa de lui faire du mal. Quatre lui en serait reconnaissant, mais il ne voulait pas ne plus revoir Trowa… Même s'il avait de la difficulté à se l'avouer, le jeune Winner savait que si l'on lui interdisait de revoir le français, il plongerait sûrement dans la déprime. Mais le dit français venait à l'instant de faire une tentative de viol…

Trowa, quant à lui, se sentait triste, seul, perdu, dégoûté et horrifié. Il était dégoûté de son comportement, horrifié de ses actes, triste quant à l'idée que tout le monde allait le prendre pour un dangereux obsédé. Le sentiment de solitude qui l'habitait était surtout en lien avec le fait que Duo le mettait totalement à l'écart. Mais une chose qui était vraiment étrange, c'était qu'il était perdu dans le temps, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Quatre sentait que l'adolescent aux yeux verts venait à nouveau de perdre un bout de sa mémoire. La tête de celui-ci lui faisait défaut de nouveau et savoir qu'il avait pu commettre un tel acte de non-respect le faisait horriblement souffrir.

Le blond aurait voulu parler, mais lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer un mot, aucun son ne sortait. Il aurait voulu arrêter les tremblements qui le secouaient toujours, mais il en était incapable. Il aurait voulut ressentir autre chose que de la peur envers le français, mais bien qu'il s'y mette de tout son cœur, sa tête lui ordonnait d'avoir peur. L'arabe était déboussolé. Vouloir ressentir autre chose que de la peur mais se le faire ordonner. C'était un sentiment vraiment étrange. Pourtant, Quatre, n'étant aucunement habitué avec son empathie, pouvait se mettre en colère et être triste sans aucune raison lorsque ses barrières mentales étaient tombées. Maintenant, il avait peur, bien qu'au fond de lui il sache que Trowa n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Il était son ami, mais est-ce que les amis pouvaient commettre de telles actions ? Et est-ce que cette peur lui appartenait, ou était-ce seulement l'émotion de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Quatre se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il désirait ne plus avoir à penser, être comme une poupée ; sans âme, sans pensées, elle ne voyait pas, n'entendait pas, ne ressentait pas. Par contre, elle ne vivait pas…

À force de dérailler, le pilote 04 sentit sa tête lui tourner une seconde fois. Le cœur sur le bord des lèvres, il sentait que les ailes allaient encore lui déchirer le dos… Agité de spasmes, il serra les dents. La seule personne qu'il voulait avoir à ses côtés, étrangement, c'était Trowa. Il voulait qu'il le réconforte, qu'il le soutienne comme lorsqu'il était dans son manoir. Mais comment le français pourrait-il le faire, à présent que le blond lui avait ordonné de ne plus le toucher, de ne plus l'approcher ? Comment pourrait-il lui dire des paroles réconfortantes, alors qu'il l'avait presque violé ?

Le dernier Winner se prit la tête dans les mains. _« Arrêter de penser… arrêter de ressentir toutes ses émotions… »_ Les spasmes se faisaient plus violents, tandis que deux points de douleur lui transperçaient le dos. Il se retînt de crier et tenta de se contrôler du mieux possible. Malgré qu'il avait toute sa tête, il ne réussissait qu'à murmurer faiblement un seul mot, entre les convulsions.

« Trowa… »

Mais aucun des adolescents réunis dans la pièce n'entendirent la requête du blond. Duo fixait le pilote du Heavyarms d'un œil étrange. Heero était accoté sur le mur, les bras croisés, regardant la scène avec curiosité. Trowa, quant à lui, fixait ses mains, avant de se relever et de s'approcher de Quatre pour s'excuser, lui expliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il voulait tenter de se justifier, même si le souffrant ne le croyait pas. Il voulut lui caresser les cheveux avec sa main droite, mais une autre main lui en interdit l'accès avec violence. Le français regarda l'américain à la longue tresse d'un air interrogateur.

« Ne le touches plus. »

Voir Duo aussi protecteur avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Trowa n'avait jamais vu l'américain aussi menaçant, aussi furieux et dégoûté de l'un de ses camarades. Mais pourtant… le français était sûr qu'il n'avait pas fait cette tentative de viol intentionnellement. Le pilote 02 le poussa vers la porte sans douceur, tandis que l'adolescent aux yeux d'émeraude écarquillait les yeux. À cet instant, il se sentait vraiment seul, rejeté. Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête vers le sol et inspira. Avec une allure de chien battu, il sortit de la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre. Duo se tourna vers Quatre qui s'était endormi, les mains sur les oreilles, les tremblements à présent cessés.

* * *

Les jours passaient. Les gens s'enfermaient. La ville fantôme. Les bars fermés. Les magasins fermés. Des portes barrées. Des gens cachés. Du noir. Ombre. Mal. Du rouge. Horreur. Sang. Du blanc. Éclair. Foudre. Tonnerre. Neige. Nuit noire. Neige blanche. Sang rouge. Soleil rouge, ciel noir, ville blanche…

Démons s'acharnant sur la ville. Raison des gens s'enfermant. Ailes noires. Vampires, orcs, diables… Les gens courent. Les portes se claquent. Ceux qui restent dehors. Tués. Morts. Assassinés. Tous. Sans exception. N'épargnant pas les femmes. Les enfants. Les vieux. Tous morts.

Sauf un.

Marche dans la ville. Lentement. Personne ne le connaît. Personne ne sait. Personne ne lui parle. Personne. Seul. Loin. Rejeté. Différent. Moyen, yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Aucun démon ne l'attaque. Personne ne comprend. Personne ne l'aide. Tout le monde. Ils sont méchants.

Il arrive dans la place. Au milieu. S'arrête. Souffle. Mot. Mots. Phrase. Phrases. Incantation ? Récitation ? Poème, formule ? Personne ne sait. Yeux déterminés. Tout le monde. Le regarde. Gens empreint de jalousie, colère, anxiété, peur ? Il se tourne. Vers eux. Démons. Vers les démons. Il leur parle. Mais que dit-il ? Personne ne sait, personne ne le connaît. Personne ne comprend, personne ne parle, personne ne l'aide, personne ne l'apprécie. Il est seul. Rejeté. Différent.

Lumière. Chaude. Brillante. Belle. Attirante. Réchauffante. Réconfortante.

Hurlement. Horrible. Affreux. Froid. Éloigné. Décourageant.

Deux ailes apparaissent… Plumes blanches… Pureté. Extrême, reflétant amour et chaleur. Douces, les gens y touchent. Une autre lumière. Aveuglante. Gens aveuglés. Personne ne sait. Personne ne comprend. Personne ne le connaît. Lumière éteinte. Plus de démons. Plus de lui. Plus de l'homme. Plus de plumes. Plus d'ailes.

_Mais personne ne le connaissait…_

* * *

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un horrible rêve. Il ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment, tout étant flou dans sa tête. Il se souvint seulement que c'était important. Et une terrible culpabilité naissait au fond de lui, sans qu'il sache exactement pourquoi. Ses cheveux blond collaient à son front et à sa nuque, humides. Son souffle était saccadé et son corps tremblait légèrement.

« Cauchemar… » murmura t'il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il avait la bouche sèche, le teint aussi pâle qu'à l'habitude. Il regarda autour de lui. Aucune plume ne voletait encore dans l'air et aucune ne traînait sur le plancher. Il esquissa un sourire, un peu heureux qu'il n'ait pas eût à endurer les douleurs des deux ailes blanches. Il soupira puis se contenta de regarder le ciel par la fenêtre de par son lit.

L'empyrée était bleu royal et quelques étoiles commençaient à briller faiblement. Quatre avait l'impression qu'il aurait presque pu les toucher, les prendre dans sa main tellement elles semblaient proches. Il émit un nouveau soupir, qui se transforma en bâillement. Quelques larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, qu'il chassa d'un revers demain. Il voulait parler à Trowa. Il voulait se confier à lui. Mais il ne se sentait pas assez courageux pour aller le voir.

Il ne le lui en voulait pas, mais il n'arriverait jamais à lui pardonner. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix. Il voulait au moins le dire à quelqu'un… tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec toute cette douleur qui lui barrait le cœur et le faisait souffrir.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'aube avait fait son apparition doucement. Des rayures orangées et rosées striaient le ciel bleu nuit et quelques étoiles brillaient encore faiblement. Il n'allait pas parler à Trowa. Encore moins à Wu Fei et quant à Heero, valait mieux parler au mur. Ne restait que Duo… celui-ci saurait être compréhensif, l'écouter. Mais… quand pourrait-il lui parler ?

Comme pour répondre à son dilemme, il s'aperçut à ce moment-là que l'américain dormait dans un futon à l'autre bout de la chambre. Quatre le regarda pendant quelques minutes, perplexe.

« Duo… ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que l'américain soit réveillé, mais ç'avait été plus fort que lui ; malgré son doute, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de vérifier si son meilleur ami dormait bel et bien. Et contre toute attente, il lui répondit :

« Quoi ? »

L'héritier Winner arqua un sourcil. Bon, Duo était réveillé. Allait-il se jeter à l'eau et tout lui raconter ?

« Quatre ? »

L'interpellé releva le regard. Duo s'était retourné vers lui, son regard améthyste fixant le visage blanc de son vis-à-vis. Il le scrutait du regard, semblant vouloir déchiffrer quelque chose dans ses traits faciaux.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » L'expression de Duo était très inquiète et mal à l'aise. Le pilote 02 ne savait pas comment agir. Devait-il parler de l'incident ou devait-il au contraire ne pas en parler ? Pouvait-il se permettre de dire ce qu'il pensait franchement ? Valait-il mieux se taire et ne passer aucun commentaire ou bien en parler pour essayer de comprendre exactement ce qui s'était passé ?

Quatre fit un petit sourire. Duo ne savait pas comment le blond réagirait exactement et il avait peur de lui faire encore plus mal en disant quelque chose qu'en s'abstenant de toute parole. Sous ses airs de bouffon, l'américain cachait une grande affection pour ses amis, et c'était voyant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Même à Trowa. Raberba savait que Duo s'en voulait atrocement pour ce qu'il avait fait au mime Marceau, même si celui-ci avait commis quelque chose de totalement horrible. Malgré sa colère envers le français, celui aux cheveux tressés ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver honteux face à son comportement.

Quatre lui fit un sourire emplit de gentillesse.

« Mais bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il voulait lui révéler tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Si jamais Quatre lui disait que c'était à cause de lui et de Trowa que sa santé avait ainsi dégradé… Comment Duo allait réagir ?

« Duo… »

Mais malgré tout, il devait le lui dire.

« Oui… Quatre ? »

Même si cela pouvait lui faire du mal… Le blond ne voulait pas blesser le Shinigami…

« Il faudrait que… je t'avoue quelque chose. »

Mais cela lui empoisonnait la vie… À un tel point…

« Hum… ? »

Qu'il avait le goût d'y mettre fin…

« À propos de… du jour… ou plutôt de la nuit… où je suis entré… tu vois, lorsque toi et Trowa… euh… »

Que diverses façons de faire disparaître les deux ailes de tristesse et de désespoir sont apparues dans son esprit…

« Ou plutôt, quand je me suis fait faire emprisonner par Oz… Et le moment juste après que je sois sorti de la chambre de Trowa cette nuit-là… »

Se tuer…

« Mais je vais commencer par le début. »

Mais maintenant, soulager sa conscience, tuer cette douleur qui lui assaillait le cœur et les poumons, pouvoir faire disparaître cette boule qui lui enserrait la gorge.

0-0-0

Un bruit de pas se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte de bois. Un petit cognement sur la porte signifiait qu'une personne quémandait la permission d'entrer.

Mais Trowa ne voulait voir personne. Trop occupé à se dégoûter de lui-même, il avait oublié jusqu'à s'alimenter, et il avait même oublié qu'il cohabitait avec d'autres.

Réfugié dans un coin de sa chambre dans la position fœtale, il regardait ses mains.

Fixe.

Ses yeux émeraudes semblaient avoir perdu de leur vitalité, réduites à de simples pierres ternes.

Et perdu… totalement perdu… et dégoûté… horriblement dégoûté de lui-même…

« Barton. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne supportait même plus de s'entendre parler.

« Je sais que tu es là. »

Il leva le regard vers la porte, mais baissa vite les yeux sur ses mains.

« Réponds. »

Il se retourna sur son côté droit, face au mur.

« Trowa. »

Toujours aucune réponse. Et visiblement l'autre semblait s'en impatienter.

« Que tu le veuilles ou pas, j'entre. »

Aucun mouvement de protestation. Il ne se leva même pas. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

0-0-0

Le regard baissé, Quatre attendait mon approbation pour continuer. D'un côté, je suis vraiment impatient de savoir ce qu'il veut m'avouer. J'ai attendu ce moment depuis le jour où nous avons découvert la vérité à son sujet… Mais de l'autre côté… je redoute. Quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre. Cependant, je ne peux me résoudre de ne pas suivre ce que me dicte ma curiosité. Je veux savoir.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Il relève la tête et me fait un petit sourire, comme soulagé. Il me regarde, ferme les yeux un moment, inspire, puis commence.

« Le jour de la mission… J'ignore pourquoi, mais cette journée-là, je ne me sentais pas tranquille. Tout c'était passé normalement, selon moi… Enfin, alors que nous nous enfuyons, un des soldats m'a tiré une balle soporifique. Bien entendu, je suis tombé sur le sol, endormi… »

Je le regarde. Mais oui, je sais tout ça. Je suis au courant, ma patience n'est pas l'une de mes qualités principales. Je suis affreusement impatient. Mais comme toute histoire commence par le commencement… Aaargh. Logique.

« Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé… Je n'étais pas dans une cellule. »

Je vois ses traits se durcir, voire se tordre. Ce bout-là semble particulièrement difficile à raconter.

« Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé… Mais il y avait plein de scientifiques en sarrau autour de moi. On m'a fait une piqûre, puis je suis retombé dans les pommes… La deuxième fois que je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une salle sombre, contrairement à la première, blanche et lumineuses. J'étais attaché aux bras par des chaînes, suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol. Je ne me souviens pas, par contre, avoir ressenti quelconque douleur. Juste… deux sources de chaleur dans mon dos. » Il fait une pause, légèrement troublé. « Je me suis évanoui pour une troisième fois après m'être rendu compte que des ailes m'avaient poussé dans le dos. Ensuite… Je me suis réveillé dans une cellule, froide et sombre. Etrangement, je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre, je voulais mourir... »

Ses yeux se perdent un moment. Il semble totalement plongé dans de douloureux souvenirs. Je le comprends. C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas être dur de raconter ainsi un tel épisode de sa vie… Il soupire.

« Et là, sortit de nulle part, Trowa est arrivé pour me sauver. Puis je me suis encore évanoui. »

Mais je sais, je sais tout ça… Je commence vraiment à être impatient. Mes mains se serrent et se desserrent sur les draps, tant mon impatience grandit de plus en plus.

« Duo… Tu sais… j'aime Trowa depuis… depuis… trop longtemps. »

J'arrête de respirer. Quoi ? Il aime Trowa ? Ça, c'est la meilleure ! Mais alors…

« Ce qui a déclenché ma supposée 'maladie'… Ne m'en veux pas… mais… c'est la nuit où je vous ai vus ensembles… »

Ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Vraiment pas.

« J'en ai tellement souffert, tu ne peux pas savoir… Je suis reparti en courant à ma chambre, j'ai verrouillé ma porte. Ensuite, c'était comme si… comme si ma poitrine se déchirait de l'intérieur, comme si mes poumons brûlaient à en fondre. C'était comme si tout se défaisait à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai eu tellement mal, à ce moment-là… »

Il avala difficilement. Ses mains tremblaient et il semblait éprouver de la difficulté à continuer de parler. Je me leva et alla m'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit. Je posai mes mains, chaudes, sur les siennes, froides, l'encourageant à continuer. Je sais qu'après, le simple fait qu'il ait parlé va l'aider à tranquillement se rétablir…

« Puis, il y a eu… _ça_. C'était une douleur indéfinissable, sentir sa peau se déchirer, sentir le sang affluer de sa bouche, et puis… dans ces moments-là… mes barrières sont réduites à des murs de poussières. Ma tête vibre, je sens plein d'émotions, j'entends plein de pensées qui ne sont pas les miennes… je… »

Et puis, comme si c'était trop, il prit sa tête entre ses mains, agité de soubresauts. Au bout d'un moment, il relève la tête et continue. Je sais que c'est dur. Sauf que c'est sa décision.

« Mais Duo… Malgré tout ce que Trowa a pu me faire… l'incident de tout à l'heure… même avec tout ça… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir à chaque fois le voir, désirer qu'il soit à mes côtés… Je lui ai dit… que je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche… Mais tout au monde, si je n'avais qu'une personne à choisir pour qu'elle me tienne compagnie… se serait lui… »

Bizarrement, le fait que Quatre me dise cela ne me fait aucun effet particulier. Bon, moi aussi, je préférerais certainement Wu Fei si j'avais le choix entre lui et Quatre. Egoïste, peut-être. Mais je privilégie l'amour à l'amitié. En plus, de mon avis personnel (non pas que Quatre ne soit pas franchement mignon), mais Wu-chan est tellement plus craquant !

« Quatre… »

Il lève un regard turquoise qui me fait fondre. Aaaaargh, je suis trop sensible aux yeux des gens !

« Quat-chan, tu sais… entre moi et Trowa… c'est fini depuis longtemps. »

« Pour vrai… ? »

Il ne semble pas trop sûr de lui. Son regard est inquiet, mais je continue.

« Vraiment. Et une dernière chose… »

« Oui ? »

J'hésite à prononcer ce que je voulais lui dire. Ah et puis, advienne que pourra.

« Quand tu t'es fait capturer, à Oz… Trowa l'a remarqué, et il est tout de suite retourné te chercher. Nous sommes partis, et au bout d'une heure d'attente, nous vous avons laissés là-bas. Les soldats commençaient à nous tirer des canons… Bref, lui aussi s'était fait capturer. Et j'ai des bons doutes de croire qu'à lui aussi, les scientifiques fous lui ont administré quelque chose. »

Quatre leva sur moi un regard paniqué.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Que lui aussi, probablement, a servi de rat de laboratoire. »

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 4, mes chers et dévoués lecteurs ! Désolée pour le temps que cela a pris pour sa parution… Les examens de fins d'années m'ont donné du fil à retordre… Enfin, j'ai fini ce chapitre ce matin, à minuit 30, en écoutant de la musique de Howl's Moving Castle… j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et laissez des reviews, s'il vous plaît !

_Abeille_ : Eh bien, merci ! Je crois que j'ai beaucoup imaginé ce qui se passe dans sa tête… Merci d'avoir reviewé, j'attends tes prochains commentaires avec impatience !

_wish_ : Mais euh ! Je ne suis pas sadique à ce point pour que Duo se tape Quatre, hein ! Nan, je préfère nettement plus quand Quatre est avec Trowa… Et j'adore ton échelle du niveau sentiment… Eh bien sûr que Trowa est long à la détente, il est tellement… bah, j'en perds mes mots… comme tu dis, niveau 1 sur 100 question sentiments ! Merci pour ton review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !

_drianna_ : Ma 'tite dri d'amuuur na mwa que j'aime de tout mon cœur ! Merci pour ton SUPER review ! J'en étais toute heureuse ! Et bien sûr que Wu-chan est perspicace, c'est pas dans son caractère ? Enfin, j'espère que toi aussi tu as aimé ce chapitre… On se reparle sur msn!

_Hime _: Merci pour ton effort d'avoir posté un review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas reviewer pour ce chapitre-ci, neeeeh ? (yeux de chien battu) Alors, à plus, Hime namuur !

_Yuki-chan_ : Oui, oui, le voilà, ce chapitre 4 ! La patience est une vertu, tu sais ? Bref, à force d'attendre, il y a tout à gagner, et vois-tu, maintenant que j'ai décidé que tu avais assez attendu, je l'ai posté ! llol, non, c'est plutôt à cause de mon emploi du temps que je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de continuer… mais l'important est là, non ? La chapitre 4, enfin sur vos écrans ! J'attends ton review pour ce chapitre avec impatience !

Merci tout le monde d'être fidèle à cette fic, je vous adore ! Merci encore !


	5. Le sang d'un ange

Petite note : Quand je parle du Shinigami, je parle de Duo, pas de sa supposé double personnalité. Merci et bonne lecture!

Et si vous avez pu avoir ce nouveau chapitre, c'est grâce à Angie, alias Miss AngelLove et à Crazy ( si ce pseudonyme existe sur ce n'est que pur hasard, je ne connais aucune personne sur ce site qui a ce pseudonyme. En fait, Crazy est la nouvelle venue dans ma famille )… Alors remerciez-les fort, je vous en prie!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Le sang d'un ange

Doucement, dans un bruit totalement insupportable, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Un rai de lumière séparé par une ombre pénétra lentement dans la pièce sombre. La lumière sembla s'avancer vers les pieds de la forme recroquevillée contre le mur opposé de la porte. L'adolescent qui avait ouvert celle-ci n'avait aucune expression, sinon que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur un peu inquiète et colérique. Il s'avança lentement vers l'autre garçon, puis, à quelques pas de celui-ci, il s'arrêta et s'accroupit.

« Barton. »

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il fixa ses mains, le dos tourné à son visiteur.

« Barton, je te parle. »

Aucun mouvement et aucune réponse. Le bruit semblait avoir donné sa démission et être parti en voyage.

« Trowa. Réponds. »

Contre toute attente, le dénommé Trowa soupira. Il faut dire que le glaçon de service qu'était Heero Yuy s'attendait à ce que son confrère mur de silence ne prononce aucun son, comme il s'entêtait à faire jusqu'à présent.

« Trowa, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. »

Un faible murmure, cette fois, se fit entendre en réponse. Heero n'en fut que plus surpris.

« Trowa? »

Mais là, aucun son ne passa les lèvres du français. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, puis attendit patiemment que Heero s'en aille. Le métis patienta dans l'attente d'une réponse l'autorisant à continuer, mais rien de vint. Il se leva donc puis se dirigea vers la porte qu'il referma derrière lui, abandonnant le mime Marceau à ses problèmes.

La lumière sembla se retirer, puis se fit hésitante, restant quelques minutes immobile dans le milieu de la pièce. Le soldat parfait regarda Trowa, puis, voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, il referma définitivement la porte derrière lui. La lumière s'en alla avec le japonais, replongeant la salle dans l'obscurité.

Le français rouvrit les yeux. Ses émeraudes fixèrent encore ses mains, d'un air totalement perdu et déprimé. Un faible murmure passa ses lèvres, une courte phrase dite sur une intonation lasse, triste et dédaigneuse :

« Je suis immonde. »

0-0-0

Quatre regardait Duo d'un air totalement perdu. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche demeurait entrouverte. Comme perdu dans la brume.

« Quatre…? » appela Duo, inquiet.

L'interpellé cligna des yeux de surprise, comme brutalement ramené à la réalité.

« Duo. »

Le blond semblait être sur le point de faire part d'une décision importante.

« Oui? »

« Je vais retourner chez moi. Ce soir, même. Si c'est pour faire souffrir Trowa, je ne veux pas rester ici. »

Le pilote du Sandrock, qui avait baissé les yeux, releva subitement le regard vers le tressé, les turquoises brillantes d'une lueur déterminée.

« Mais… Qua-chan… » Duo semblait visiblement mal à l'aise avec le choix qu'avait fait son ami. Mais il n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autres qu'une petite lumière rouge au-dessus de la porte s'alluma. Les deux pilotes tournèrent la tête dans sa direction d'un geste synchronisé.

« Argh. Les Mads. » grogna l'américain en serrant les dents. « Bon, Quatre, on se retrouve dans la salle de réunion, ou tu ne comptes pas venir…? »

« Ai-je le choix? » soupira l'arabe d'un ton neutre.

« En fait, non, je crois bien… » répliqua Duo en se grattant le dessus de la tête. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et sortit de la pièce avec la ferme intention d'aller réveiller son chinois préféré. Quatre soupira encore une fois, puis, après avoir contemplé le plafond pendant quelques minutes, se mit à la recherche d'une tunique, plusieurs questions tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Est-ce que Trowa allait être à la réunion? Comment allait-il réagir? Comment est-il, en ce moment? Que fait-il? Comment se sent-il?

Le blond entassa les quelques vêtements qu'il lui restait dans un sac qui traînait au fin fond de sa commode. Sans plus de façon, il poussa la porte de sa chambre avec l'intention d'y revenir que pour venir chercher son sac. Il se dirigea lentement vers la salle de réunion, ses jambes tremblant quelque peu.

Lorsqu'il parvint devant les escaliers – il en avait plus d'une vingtaine à descendre –, il inspira. Les hauteurs commençaient à avoir un certain effet sur lui, si bien qu'il ferma les yeux fermement. Le blond attendit quelques minutes, la main posée sur la rampe, inhalant de l'air bruyamment, signalant un signe de nervosité. Il serra la rampe de sa main, semblant se donner un peu de force. Puis il finit par descendre les marches une à une, se rendant ensuite à la salle de réunion.

L'héritier Winner poussa la porte grise d'un geste fatigué. Il entra silencieusement et se dirigea vers une chaise, sur laquelle il se laissa tomber, totalement épuisé. _« Mine de rien, ça use, descendre les escaliers… » _pensa-t-il, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Évidemment, il n'était plus d'une aussi bonne forme qu'avant. Mais avoir besoin souffler juste à avoir descendu une vingtaine de marches… Il devait définitivement recommencer à s'entraîner.

0-0-0

Un éclat de soleil vînt éclairer le visage endormi. Celui-ci, parfaitement immobile jusqu'à présent, émit un profond grognement et se retourna sur le côté gauche. Il soupira se bien-être, le vilain rayon de lumière dorée ainsi déjoué. Il se rendormit doucement, étant à demi-réveillé, mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le Diable en personne vînt lui apporter la pire des tortures.

En effet, Duo venait d'entrer dans la chambre et avait commis le pire crime que l'autoproclamé Justice pouvait connaître.

Le Shinigami venait d'ouvrir les rideaux.

Rageur, Wu Fei rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête en poussant une lamentation de pitié. Bon, le matin, Justice Chang pouvait être très, disons, vulnérable à certaines choses. Affaire tout à fait comique, d'ailleurs. Habituellement, le chinois restait en retrait, silencieux et froid, rejoignant en tant que troisième membre le groupe des murs de silence. Sauf que du point de vue du tressé, le matin, Wu Fei était adorable.

Doucement, l'américain s'approcha du lit, essayant de ne pas signaler sa présence. D'un sourire machiavélique, le Shinigami déposa ses mains sur les couvertures et les tira d'un coup sec vers lui, laissant un chinois ébouriffé et – Duo passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand – entièrement nu.

Tandis que Wu Fei s'exclamait de surprise et de fureur, le châtain grimpa sur le lit d'un geste félin. L'air prédateur sur son visage, il s'approcha de l'asiatique, qui, subitement, avait cessé de se plaindre et fixait Maxwell. Duo avançait lentement, son regard améthyste ne quittant pas celui ébène de l'autre. Arrivant à quelques centimètres du chinois, il laissa glisser son index le long de la joue encore humide du sommeil avant de s'arrêter aux lèvres si désirantes. Il continua sa torture pendant quelques minutes, alors que Wu Fei avait fermé les yeux pour mieux sentir la douce caresse. Duo écarta sa main brusquement, provocant un murmure de frustration de la part de son vis-à-vis.

Le chinois ouvrit les yeux, puis prit une teinte rosée en voyant le visage de l'américain aussi près du sien. Le tressé arborait un sourire moqueur et son regard en disait long sur ses intentions. Si bien que Chang rougit un peu plus. Soudain, se rendant compte qui il était, le maître en arts martiaux reprit contenance, fit disparaître l'érubescence, prit une grande goulée d'air et sans plus de façon, s'empara sauvagement des lèvres roses de Duo. Qui, évidemment, n'objecta d'aucune façon, ravi que ce soit – encore, mais la dernière fois, le chinois était sous état d'ivresse – Wu Fei qui prenne l'initiative.

Ils n'allèrent cependant pas plus loin, car au bout de quelques minutes d'apnée et le besoin d'air aidant, l'américain repoussa doucement l'asiatique, lui disant un, ce qui c'était passé quelques heures plus tôt, deux, qu'il ferait mieux de s'habiller et de se peigner, trois, l'annonce d'une nouvelle mission de la part des Mads et quatre, qu'il embrassait vachement bien.

Bien entendu, fier comme il était, Chang Wu Fei le remercia poliment du compliment en rougissant en son fort intérieur. Duo lui sourit d'un air malicieux et, non sans embrasser le pilote 05 du bout des lèvres, il quitta la pièce, le laissant s'habiller et se préparer, ou du moins, être présentable.

0-0-0

L'écran du portable illuminant d'un blanc bleuté le visage du métis japonais, celui-ci c'était encore enfermé dans sa chambre pour fouiller le net. Oz avait des préoccupations étranges depuis quelques temps, et récemment, cela avait empiré.

Toute la nuit, le Soldat Parfait avait cherché des informations, mais en vain. Même avec ses connaissances en piratage, il n'avait pas pu accéder au réseau informatique d'Oz. Les dossiers de télévision – des reportages et des interviews, en majeure partie – semblaient eux aussi barrés, et cela confirmaient les doutes du japonais.

Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose de louche à Oz, et il était sûr que cela avait un lien avec Quatre et Trowa. Et que ces maudits scientifiques fous le veuillent ou non, il allait savoir ce qui se trame chez eux. Mais pour le moment, les professeurs les avaient appelés. Il devrait donc remettre ses recherches à plus tard.

0-0-0

Au bout de quelques minutes, Duo, Wu Fei et Heero entrèrent dans la grande salle rectangulaire. Quatre leva précipitamment le regard vers eux, et chacun le salua à sa propre manière. Duo lui adressa un sourire, Wu Fei un coup d'œil calculateur et Heero, un hochement de tête. Mais Trowa n'était pas avec eux.

Le blond les regarda, les suppliant pour quelque chose. Et c'est Heero, qui, devant le regard interrogateur de Quatre, lui répondit d'une voix insensible et froide.

« Il s'est enfermé. »

Quatre baissa les yeux sur la table. Un silence pesa sur les quatre pilotes, alourdissant l'atmosphère déjà étouffante. Cinq minutes passèrent avant que les Mads entrent, toujours aussi inexpressifs et toujours aussi insondables. Ils saluèrent leurs protégés d'un signe de tête et allèrent directement au but.

« Nous avons une mission pour vous à Oz. » Les professeurs regardèrent les pilotes, guettant leurs réactions. Heero restait de marbre, Duo fronçait les sourcils d'une mine intriguée et Wu Fei attendait avec impatience la suite des explications. Professeur J continua. « En fait, plus précisément, nous avons une mission pour Quatre. »

Ayant entendu son nom, le blond releva la tête. Les professeurs le fixaient intensément.

« Nous avons découvert qu'Oz faisait des expérimentations biologiques sur des humains, » continuèrent-ils, toujours en fixant Quatre. « Des expériences qui rendraient leurs soldats plus forts… » finirent-ils en tendant un dossier beige au pilote 04.

« Et nous…? » demanda Duo, de but en blanc.

« Vous, vous allez rechercher toutes les informations possibles que vous pourrez trouver sur la manipulation d'ADN, les scientifiques récemment embauchés par Oz, le profil de chaque soldat. Tout ce que vous pourrez trouver, des heures de changement du tour de garde à ce que le concierge met dans son café le matin, peut être utile. Nous comptons sur vous. »

Heero se leva en hochant la tête, acceptant la « mission » et retournant à ses recherches déjà entamées. Duo ronchonna en marmonnant des phrases telles que 'Heero peut bien trouver ça tout seul' et 'Ras le bol des missions de cueillette d'infos'. Wu Fei, quant à lui, ne semblait pas trop enclin à accepter cette soi-disant mission. Elle semblait beaucoup plus facile et beaucoup moins exigeante que la norme. Néanmoins, il se leva, rejoignant Duo qui était déjà en direction du garage pour sortir la voiture.

Les Mads les regardèrent partir, puis se tournèrent vers Quatre, qui était immobile devant une tonne de feuilles.

« Quatre, tu dois comprendre de quelle mission il s'agit. »

Raberba restait estomaqué, le dossier ouvert et étalé devant lui. Des photos de divers animaux et humains couverts d'ecchymoses et de sang passaient devant ses yeux. Tous étaient certainement morts et certains avaient quelques organes explosés. Du sang sortait des yeux d'une femme. Les poumons d'un homme avaient éclatés. Un enfant avait deux bosses difformes dans son dos.

« Tu dois détruire ces recherches au plus vite. » Ils guettaient la réaction du pilote blond et hésitaient à continuer. L'un d'eux inspira et reprit.« Non seulement les scientifiques d'Oz ont fait des expériences telles que celle de la possibilité d'avoir des ailes, mais ils ont aussi mis au point un sérum qui fait ressortir les instincts primaires à celui qui le boit. » Les professeurs avaient un peu peur du jeune Winner depuis qu'il avait craqué sous le Zero System. Son empathie pouvait avoir des résultats désastreux sur le jeune homme, et quand celui-ci tombait sous les assauts de pensées et d'émotions, il était capable de n'importe quoi. Les newtypes étaient les seules choses que les vieux scientifiques n'étaient pas capables d'analyser correctement. Comment un enfant – tant bien qu'il ait grandi dans l'espace – pouvait-il développer de telles facultés aussi extraordinaires?

Quatre prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage. Il déglutit, puis demanda :

« Les instincts tels que…? » fit-il, reprenant un bout de la dernière phrase prononcée.

« Cela dépend des cas. Dans certains cas ce sera la violence, dans d'autres ce sera la férocité, etc. … » Ils hésitaient à tout dévoiler, de crainte de mettre l'empathe en colère, voire en fureur noire.

Quatre était horrifié. Alors, il avait vraiment servi de rat de laboratoire. Et probablement que Trowa aussi, s'il croyait ce qu'avait dit Duo… Mais s'il retournait à Oz, se serait une mission suicide. Les scientifiques voudraient sûrement le capturer pour continuer leurs expériences, tester d'autres choses sur lui… Sinon, ils voudraient le tuer pour ne pas qu'il dévoile tout ce qu'il avait vu dans les laboratoires.

« Vous me demandez donc d'aller me tuer pour le bien des colonies? » demanda l'héritier Winner, la voix tremblante.

« Quatre, comprends bien ce que voulons te dire. Tu sais aussi bien que nous que tu as servi comme sujet d'expérience au laboratoire d'Oz, donc tu es un résultat des expériences, et à la différence de Trowa, tu es à un stade que nous ne pouvons pas modifier pour te sauver. Nous pouvons t'injecter un liquide qui tuera toutes tes cellules de modifications, mais tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne. » Les mentors le regardaient avec un air compatissant.

« Comme? » questionna le pilote, qui à présent tremblait de tout son corps. Il devait TOUT détruire. Tout ce qui serait utile à la reproduction de l'expérience, donc lui-même dans le lot.

Alors… c'était bel et bien vrai. Trowa et lui avaient servis de rats de laboratoire. Mais pour quelles expériences Trowa avait-il été le cobaye?

Les Mads se regardèrent, craignant de répondre. Et si, sous le coup de l'émotion, le jeune Winner craquait?

« Allez, vous pouvez parler, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais assez immature pour ne pas comprendre… »

Les professeurs gardèrent silence pendant quelques minutes, semblants se parler entre eux par la pensée. Ils savaient qu'il n'allait pas nécessairement apprécier. Le dernier des Winner continua :

« Dites-le donc, au point où j'en suis rendu, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Ses interlocuteurs soupirèrent, puis finirent par lui répondre d'une voix plus ou moins impassible.

« Tu vas ET perdre toute mémoire, ET être dans un coma à vie, sans possibilité de réveil. »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et serra les poings sur ses genoux à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Non, il préférait la mort à cette possibilité. Vivre mais ne pas vivre était, selon lui, le pire des Enfers. Il préférait accomplir la mission et ne pas revenir. Ce serait mieux comme ça, les autres ne le sauraient pas, et si réellement il faisait autant souffrir Trowa, mourir ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique. Il répondit donc, d'un ton démoralisé et faible :

« Très bien. J'accepte la mission. »

0-0-0

Wu Fei rattrapa Duo à grandes enjambées, voulant lui faire part de ses appréhensions. Il lui prit le poignet, l'intimant à ralentir un peu sa marche. L'américain s'arrêta.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est trop… facile? Comme mission, » expliqua-t-il.

Duo se retourna et le regarda, ses améthystes scrutant l'ébène des yeux de son amant. L'américain le tira vers lui par la taille, résultant un cri de protestation de la part du pilote 05. Le tressé déposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son vis-à-vis et soupira.

« Oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas. »

Il y eût un silence, et Duo reprit la parole.

« Je vais aller les épier. »

« Mais, Duo, tu n'y penses pas! »

L'interpellé releva vivement le regard et le planta dans celui du maître en arts martiaux. Il soupira, se redressa et repoussa gentiment le chinois.

« Tu penses que j'ai tort? Moi je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, pourtant, » répondit l'américain avec un sourire innocent. Wu Fei le regarda, cligna des yeux, puis rendit les armes en voyant l'air si piteux du pilote au chiffre pair.

« Bon, tu gagnes, » dit-il sur un ton grognon, comme étant vexé que Duo réussisse à avoir autant d'emprise sur lui. « Je vais aller recueillir des infos dans les journaux. Ou du moins, je vais essayer, » continua-t-il avec un air désespéré. Duo l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres, puis repartit au pas de course en direction de la salle de réunion. Le chinois le regarda partir en soupirant.

« Y'a juste Duo pour avoir de telles idées… » fit-il avant d'aller s'installer dans la cuisine.

0-0-0

L'américain allait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait pour atteindre la foutue salle. Il était sûr que quelque chose clochait dans la mission. Et puis, les Mads savaient pertinemment que Quatre n'était pas dans la meilleure des formes. Alors pourquoi lui avaient-ils confié une mission? Il arriva devant la porte et resta posté en pied-de-grue, écoutant attentivement. Au bout d'un moment, un écho de voix lui parvint.

« …ler me tuer pour le bien des colonies? »

Duo reconnut la voix de Quatre. Mais… les professeurs lui demandaient d'aller en mission suicide? Il tendit l'oreille et essaya d'entendre le plus d'informations possible sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre, priant pour que ce ne soit que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. La voix du professeur G se fit entendre à son tour.

« Quatre, comprends bien ce que voulons te dire. Tu sais aussi bien que nous que tu as servi comme sujet d'expérience au laboratoire d'Oz et à la différence de Trowa, tu es à un stade que nous ne pouvons pas modifier pour te sauver. Nous pouvons t'injecter un liquide qui tuera toutes tes cellules de modifications, mais tu n'en ressortiras pas indemne. »

Le pilote du Deathscythe en fût si déconcerté qu'il recula d'un pas, la main sur le cœur tellement il battait vite. Il inspira, puis s'avança, perdant un bout de la conversation durant ce cours laps de temps. Maintenant, c'était la voix du professeur S que l'on pouvait entendre.

« …tre dans un coma à vie, sans possibilité de réveil. »

L'américain se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier. Non, Quatre n'allait pas accepter… Il n'allait pas accepter la mission, et encore moins la solution des Mads. Non, non, il n'allait pas…

« Très bien. J'accepte la mission. »

Duo écarquilla les yeux et resta pétrifié pendant une minute, voire deux. Il ne prit pas de temps pour réagir : en moins de temps qu'il lui fallait pour boire un Coca, il monta à l'étage, en direction de la chambre de Trowa. Lorsqu'il parvint devant celle-ci, il inspira à fond et essaya de tourner la poignée. Elle était verrouillée… Il lâcha un juron, puis se mit à frapper sur la porte à grands coups de poings.

« Trowa! Si tu n'ouvres pas immédiatement, je défonce la porte et je t'étripe! »

Aucune réponse. La colère et la peur battaient dans ses veines, allant jusqu'à cogner contre ses tempes. Duo commençait à paniquer. Il savait que le mime Marceau n'avait pas poussé sa soit disant « dépression » en allant jusqu'à se tuer. Non, Trowa était bien incapable de faire une chose pareille. C'était tout de même l'un des Gundam Pilots… Il y avait juste Heero pour vouloir s'ôter la vie à tout moment.

« Trowa! C'est urgent! Ouvres-moi cette damnée de porte! »

Puis, paniquant sérieusement, ses yeux s'emplirent d'un amas de perles salées. Il avait failli perdre Quatre une fois, il ne voulait pas le perdre une seconde fois. Il cessa les coups sur la porte et glissa contre celle-ci, sanglotant de peur. Tous avaient déjà risqué leur vie, mais jamais Duo n'aurait supporté perdre l'un de ses amis. Oui, il pouvait bien se permettre de les appeler ainsi, maintenant. Avant, ce n'était que des compatriotes, des alliés pour la guerre…

« Trowa… Je t'en supplie… Je dois te parler… »

0-0-0

Dès qu'Heero fût parti, Trowa s'était levé et était allé verrouiller la porte. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé, il voulait être seul. Il vit un éclat bleu briller – signifiant que les mentors appelaient les autres pour une mission – , un peu après s'être réfugié dans un coin de sa chambre. Et après quelques minutes, ses paupières se sont refermées sur ses émeraudes, le plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves. En fait, pas vraiment sans rêves ; les cauchemars allaient bon train et se succédaient les une aux autres, ne laissant pas une minute de répit pour le pauvre français.

* * *

_Tout était noir. Les arbres, l'eau, le ciel, les maisons… Tout. Il regarde ses mains. Blanches. Ses pieds. Blancs. Non, pas tout à fait. De fines perles rouges picorent sa peau. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel. Aussitôt, une petite pluie rougeâtre bruine sur son visage, ses mains, son torse, ses jambes. Les gouttelettes tracent leur chemin sur sa peau, laissant des lignes rubicondes. Un éclair déchira les nuages noirs et inquiétants, laissant entrevoir quelques petites étoiles argentées et mordorées dans le ciel. Bientôt, elles disparaissent, retournant se cacher derrière le brouillard cotonneux et le laissant seul dans sa noirceur. Un autre éclair. La Lune apparaît, cruelle et froide, menaçante et rouge, sans pitié. Elle le nargue d'un rire méchant, le pointe du doigt, le fixe d'un air dément. Un rayon s'abaisse devant lui à quelques dizaines de mètre, puis s'avance gracieusement jusqu'à ses pieds. Il le regarde, étonné, surpris. Il tend la main, sourit en sentant une source de chaleur. Mais bientôt, elle lui brûle le corps, le dévorant de l'intérieur. Ses poumons flambent d'eux-mêmes, son cœur bat à des milles à l'heure, ses entrailles se consument. Sa bouche s'assèche, ses yeux lui piquent, ses oreilles bourdonnent et un vacarme épouvantable résonne dans sa tête, comme si toute la planète s'était mise d'accord pour lui taper le crâne avec des marteaux. Il supplie, les larmes aux yeux, qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir aussi mal. Que ce n'est pas de sa faute, qu'il ne veut que le bien. _

_Il se retourna, et deux turquoises cachées par des fils d'or fixèrent un point. Un cri, une envolée de plumes blanches maculées du liquide vermeil et poisseux._

* * *

Trowa se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait l'impression d'avoir ressentit tout ce qu'_il_ avait ressenti, que ses poumons se consumaient, que son ventre se déchirait. Il pouvait encore entendre le bourdonnement dans ses oreilles et les coups de marteau qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Et il avait l'impression qu'_il_ lui disait quelque chose… C'était vague et son rêve – ou plutôt cauchemar – était embrouillé.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, puis descendit vers son cœur. Celui-ci battait tellement vite qu'il en eût le souffle coupé. S'étant redressé en position assise lors de son réveil, il bascula doucement sur le dos, le souffle court et le regard dans le vague. Ses yeux fatigués clignaient sans arrêt, comme étants en proie au sommeil mais ne se laissant jamais vaincre. Les bras en croix, il regardait le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il allait pour se rendormir quand des coups se mirent à tomber sur sa porte. Il entendit quelqu'un hurler de lui ouvrir, mais Trowa n'arrivait pas à reconnaître la voix. Il ne bougea pas, attendant que la personne s'impatiente et qu'elle finisse par partir. Mais elle insistait. Et la voix se faisait de plus en plus désespérée.

« Trowa… Je t'en supplie… »

Mettant subitement un visage sur la voix, il reconnut Duo qui sanglotait anormalement contre la porte. Bon Dieu, si Duo pleurait, quelque chose allait mal, mais vraiment mal. Pourtant, le moral au plus bas, il ne se dépêcha pas d'ouvrir la porte, au contraire. Il défit le verrou et tourna lentement la poignée.

0-0-0

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre, mais le tressé, trop absorbé dans ses pensées et dans sa panique, ne l'entendit pas. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Duo tomba sur les pieds d'un mort-vivant qui ressemblait étrangement à un certain français que l'américain se rendit compte que Trowa avait consenti à l'écouter. Il lui sourit puis se releva, tremblant de tout son corps. Le français ne lui tendit même pas la main pour l'aider à se relever. _« C'est à croire qu'en plus d'avoir perdu toute dignité, il a perdu toute politesse, »_ fit Duo intérieurement et méchamment, sa natte à moitié défaite. Il essuya négligemment sa joue droite d'un revers de la main et entra dans la chambre sombre.

L'atmosphère était étouffante, la pièce était dans un désordre catastrophant. Trowa, qui habituellement tenait son peu d'affaires en ordre et propres, c'était l'équivalent de la fin du monde pour Duo. Mais celui-ci n'étant pas d'humeur à plaisanter, il fit abstraction du capharnaüm et resta debout au milieu de la pièce tandis que Trowa se laissa tomber sur son lit, scrutant le visage ravagé de l'américain. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, apportant avec elles un silence embarrassant et désagréable, mettant mal à l'aise le châtain aux yeux améthystes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose, mais la referma, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, si bien qu'il fallait qu'il commence en quelque part et par quelque chose. Il se résolut à se taire, attendant que Trowa fasse le premier pas.

De son côté, le français se fichait bien de Duo et de ce que celui-ci voulait lui dire. Mais il voyait bien que c'était de la plus haute importance… alors pourquoi le tressé ne disait-il rien ? Il soupira, puis attendit un commencement d'explication de la part de l'autre.

Bref, chacun attendait que l'autre parle en premier. Ça commençait bien. Puis, comme le pire des imbécile des colonies et de la Terre, Duo essaya d'entamer la conversation :

« Il fait beau, hein ? »

Trowa arqua un sourcil. Le rideau était fermé, et de toute façon, il pleuvait dru à l'extérieur.

« Trowa, écoute… »

L'interpellé se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il tira les rideaux d'un geste sec et se mit à contempler l'extérieur. Il commença un monologue sur une voix faible.

« Tout ces gens… sont-ils aussi dégoûtés d'eux-mêmes que moi de moi-même ? Est-ce qu'ils méritent le droit de respirer ? Hein, Duo ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Trowa se dirigea vers le miroir accroché sur un des murs de la chambre et s'y regarda.

« Sommes-nous normaux d'utiliser ces miroirs ? Ces glaces… toutes ces choses qui ne reflètent que l'extérieur des gens ? AVONS-NOUS SEULEMENT LE DROIT DE NOUS Y REGARDER, HEIN, DIS-LE-MOI ! »

Il frappa d'un grand coup de poing la vitre, qui s'éparpilla en morceaux sur le sol. Pleins de reflets argentés tombèrent sur le plancher dans un grand fracas digne du Big Bang. Trowa avait la main ensanglantée et se retenait pour ne pas tomber grâce à son poing encore enfoncé dans le mur.

« Pourquoi… dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'arrive qu'à moi… Pourquoi… Dis-le-moi, Duo… »

Faisant fi de la douleur occasionnée, il se laissa glisser, les genoux broyant les bouts de verre. Aucune larme ne coula, mais cela se sentait dans sa voix qu'il pleurait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Duo s'approcha doucement, attendri malgré tout par le fait que Trowa soit si détruit par des actions dont il n'en avait même pas conscience. Il s'accroupit à côté du français et déposa une main compatissante sur son épaule en faisant une légère pression.

« Trowa… C'est sûr qu'il existe des gens qui ne méritent pas de se regarder en face… mais toi tu es sûrement l'un de ceux qui méritent le plus de se regarder dans les yeux. Je sais, tu as fait une connerie, je t'ai rejeté. Mais cette connerie ne te ressemblait pas, et mon rejet ne me ressemblait pas. Et tu es le seul, le seul, tu m'entends, à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour Quatre. »

Trowa releva le regard pour croiser celui de Duo. Ses émeraudes recommençaient peu à peu à reprendre de leur vitalité.

« Je viens d'avoir une longue conversation avec notre blondinet préféré. »

Le brun à la mèche regardait celui à la tresse, buvant ses paroles, mais restant le impassible possible.

« Tu es le seul à qui il ait fait confiance. Le seul. Toi, Trowa. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui. Il m'a dit… »

Ses yeux se firent un peu hésitants, incertains s'il devait continuer. Mais un regard de Trowa l'encouragea et il reprit.

« Il a dit que s'il devait choisir qu'une seule personne pour vivre le restant de sa vie, se serait toi. Et que… qu'il… enfin… » Duo bafouilla. Devait-il dire à Trowa que Quatre était amoureux de lui ? Il regarda le brun, puis continua, un sourire bienveillant accroché aux lèvres. « Qu'il t'aime depuis une éternité. »

Trowa en resta bouche-bée. Tout lui tombait dessus, comme une avalanche… C'était comme un rêve. Mais quel beau rêve… À l'instant où il plongeait dans l'euphorie, Duo reprit la parole.

« Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que je suis venu. » Ses yeux améthystes avaient quelque chose d'étrange. Du sérieux, peut-être ? Bref, le regard de l'américain avait quelque chose d'intimidant.

« Alors… c'est pour… quoi… ? » fit Trowa, redoutant la réponse.

« Quatre va mourir. »

* * *

Aaaaaah que j'aime terminer mes chapitres comme ca ! Le seul truc, c'est que je sens que je vais me faire tuer par quelques lectrices sauvages… Et Duo a le tour de terminer les chapitres avec des phrases comme ça ! Bon, allons aux Réponses aux Reviews ! Je tiens à tous vous remercier, j'ai eu 23 reviews pour cette fic ( pour certains ça peut ne pas paraître énormes, mais pour moi oui ) et c'est grâce a vous, merci encore !

Réponses aux Reviews :

_wish_ : Eh bien, oui, je vous ai laissés –encore, mais bon… - comme ça ! Mais que veux-tu, j'ai peux rien, c'est psychologique ! ( Ouais, bon… Disons que… enfin… -.-') Bon, alors un peu plus de renseignements sur Trowa dans ce chapitre-ci… Et sur Quatre, aussi… Et contente que le chapitre 4 t'es plu, moi aussi je l'aime bien ! Et là, je vais pouvoir écrire plus souvent, j'ai la petite orteil cassée… Disons que je ne peux pas vraiment courir et aller marcher dehors, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, je me fatigue… Et j'ai plein d'idées pour le chapitre 6, alors bon !

J'attends ton review pour ce chapitre, fidèle wish !

_Red Coat_ : Une nouvelle! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça m'a fait plaisir! Merci pour ton review, il a accroché un zouli sourire dans mon visage… Et l'idée d'avoir changé l'éternel 1x2x1 ou vice-versa ne viens pas vraiment de moi, désolée, c'est de Drianna que vient l'idée… Enfin, c'est une question de point de vue… Dès qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien ce couple, j'ai écrit le chapitre 3 en conséquences et comme son cadeau de fête… Enfin bon…

En espérant que ce chapitre t'es plu!

_Drianna_ : Oh ma Drianna de mon cœur! Ze t'aime, ze t'adooooooore! Mais Trowa n'est pas si pervers que ça, c'est pas de sa faute... Mais le fait que quatre soit attirant, ça, je te l'accorde. Quatre est trop mignon avec ses cheveux de minces fils doux et dorés, ses yeux bleus aussi profonds que l'océan Pacifique, sa peau aussi blanche, lisse et délicate qu'un pétale de lys… ( Bon, la voilà repartie dans ses fantasmes… Veuillez l'excuser, chère compatriote et sœur yaoiste, cocbys a tendance à s'emporter en éloges lorsqu'elle parle de Quatre… Vraiment désolée… /cocbys : Non mais c'est normal, bâtard, Quatre est trop chou /Tsubasa : Mais oui, voyons, Répondeur ! De toute façon, toi t'es hétéro, tu peux pas comprendre /cocbys : Moi aussi je suis hétéro, aux dernières nouvelles, Tsu… è.é /Répondeur : Ouais, hein /Tsubasa : … )

Bon, c'était un petit délire ce matin… Je crois que le thé au citron a quelque influence délirante sur mon cerveau et sur mes mains… Bref, ne t'inquiète pas, je peux t'assurer que la relation Trowa/Quatre va s'améliorer un peu au prochain chapitre ! Eh, t'as hâte ? Tu vas devoir attendre que je l'écrive ! Et pour Heero… Eh bien… Sérieusement, je trouve que t'as totalement raison. Il est nowhere… Mais bon, je vais remédier à cela. Pas nécessairement le mettre en couple avec quelqu'un, mais lui donner un rôle plus important. Et je pense que j'ai déjà trouvé.

En espérant que ce chapitre t'es plu, ma petite loutre préférée !

_Hime_ : Oui oui, je te l'avais promis que j'allais te répondre même si tu n'as pas reviewé ! Je te l'ai dit, tu me l'as fait oralement ! Mais je m'attends tout de même à ce que tu laisses une review pour ce chapitre, hein… è.é Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Ma mère veut bien que vous veniez chez nous pour la dernière fête de quartier, soit mercredi le 17 août… Dites, vous allez venir, hein, hein / yeux de puppy/ Siou plaît, siou plaît ! Vous n'êtes venues à aucune fête encore ! Faites un effort, je vous en supplie ! Ze vous vous vouare /se met à genoux et commence à prier Hime/

_Magical Girl Kiki_ : Waou. Ç'a été la première chose que j'ai dit en lisant ton review. T'as analysé ma fic avec tant de… de… enfin, je sais pas vraiment comment le dire… Disons que t'es tombée rudement pile ! Et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais totalement pas que tu viennes lire ma fic… euh… enfin, c'est que tu es placée assez haute dans mon estime des autrices de Gundam Wing… et là, tu me laisses une review ! Je me suis claquée deux trois fois avant de me rendre compte que tu avais VRAIMENT lu ma fic, et qu'en plus tu supplie la suite ! Argh, je suis dans un rêve éveillé… /se frappe la tête sur le clavier/ Enfin bref, merci, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !

J'attends ton commentaire pour ce chapitre avec impatience, grande autrice !

_Miss AngelLove_ : Grande sœur ! Voilà enfin ton chapitre 5! Tu m'as assez rabattu les oreilles avec tes « T'en es rendue où dans ton chapitre 5 ? » ! Mais bon, c'est grâce à toi que ce chapitre est posté aujourd'hui ! Heh, j'y pense, je vais devoir retourner faire un tour sur ton blog, ça fait un bail que je n'y suis pas allée…

Et désolée… Je n'ai pas pu faire une scène de tendresse entre Quatre et Trowa dans ce chapitre… Duo le finissait trop bien… Mais je te promet que ça va s'améliorer dans le prochain chapitre ! Ah qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour ma grande sœur préférée /rires/ Enfin bref…

J'espère que tu vas pouvoir rassasier ton envie de lecture, maintenant, parce que le chapitre va prendre un peu plus de temps à paraître… Mais t'inquiète, il va être posté avant l'an prochain, c'est certain !

_NoDoT_ : Tiens, t'as commencé ma fic, twa ! Mais à ce que je vois, tu ne l'as pas continuée… /pleure/ Messante, pourtant je t'en demande pas gros, hein ! C'est pas parce que c'est une fic Drama/Angst que ça demande quelconque préparation… Allez, un petit effort, Soeurette ! un review pour ce chapitre ? ET ne t'arrache pas tout les cheveux, tu n'en auras plus pour la suite… /rire dément/ Mais non, je rigole… Je ne suis pas SI cruelle au point de tuer Quatre ou Trowa ou Duo ou Wu Fei ou Heero… / pause de deux minutes, silence / Ah eh bien, peut-être que oui… Niark niark niark…

_YUKI-CHAN_ : Ben merci, tu vois, je commençais à me dire que tu avais arrêté de lire ma fic parce qu'elle prenait trop de temps à updater… mais bon, tu es là, ouf ! Merci pour ton encouragement, le chapitre 5 est là, maintenant, et j'espère que tu as aimé !

Merci à tout le monde ! Vous êtes vraiment super d'avoir pensé à cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas, à gauche ! Merci encore !

Affectueusement vôtre,

cocbys


	6. Le sacrifice d'un ange

Chapitre 6 : Le sacrifice d'un ange

Les journaux jonchaient la table, s'étalant même sur le malheureux comptoir adjacent. Une tasse de café chaud dans l'une main et un stylo bille dans l'autre, Wu Fei recherchait quelconque information qui pourrait s'avérer utile pour la mission. La paperasse s'étendait même sur le plancher et faisant des piles pêle-mêle un peu partout. Le chinois porta son attention sur un journal, le survola un peu du regard, soupira et le jeta sur le sol. Il recommença le même manège avec le _Suntimes_, épluchant les feuilles une par une puis le jetant d'un geste rageur sur le sol avec les autres papiers et feuilles remplies de mots et de lettres.

Il déposa son café et son crayon, se laissa tomber sur le dossier de sa chaise et soupira, désespéré. Personne n'écrivait sur Oz, ce n'était qu'une question de principes. Pourquoi écrire sur une organisation qui avait presque failli détruire la Terre et une colonie, surtout si cette organisation avait plusieurs scientifiques et mercenaires à son actif? Il fallait être fou, complètement fou pour écrire quoi que ce soit sur Oz.

L'héritier du clan Chang renversa la tête sur le dossier de sa chaise et ferma les yeux, complètement abattu. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, essayant de se calmer. Ça ne servirait à rien d'être en colère à cause des journalistes, ceux-ci n'allaient pas se mettre à écrire sur Oz parce qu'il avait absolument besoin d'informations.

Un bruit l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, essayant de voir qui descendait les escaliers – car c'était bel et bien quelqu'un qui descendait les escaliers. Il ne vit qu'un éclair doré et noir, puis il entendit la porte claquer. _« Quatre part probablement pour la mission… »_ se dit-il avant de retourner à ses feuilles de journaux. À peine avait-il replongé dans les quotidiens, les hebdomadaires et les mensuels qu'un terrible doute l'assaillit, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. L'image du blond revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, comme si celui-ci voulait l'avertir d'un danger quelconque. Mais Wu Fei secoua la tête, repoussa ses pensées et se concentra sur sa part de la mission. _« De toute façon, si la mission était dangereuse à ce point, les Mads ne nous l'auraient pas donnée et Quatre aurait encore moins accepté. »_ Il sourit, se persuadant lui-même avec ses pensées. _« Tout le monde sait que Quatre est empathe et qu'il ressent les émotions des autres, alors il doit sûrement savoir quand quelqu'un lui ment et quand il y a un danger… » _

Mais le fait étant que Chang Wu Fei connaissait mal les newtypes, il pouvait s'imaginer n'importe quoi sur les capacités de ceux-ci. Il allait même jusqu'à imaginer que les newtypes pouvaient changer d'apparence, et il eût un frisson de dégoût en pensant qu'une femme pourrait peut-être prendre son apparence et faire toutes les pires conneries inimaginables. Il grimaça de dégoût et retourna à ses recherches des plus désespérantes.

0-0-0

Le bruit régulier des doigts tapant au clavier de l'ordinateur résonnait dans la chambre depuis près d'une heure, à présent. L'obscurité régnait et ne laissait qu'une forme carrée de lumière éclairer le visage du jeune homme qui travaillait. Ou du moins, essayait de travailler. Le fait était qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver LE code de piratage qui permettrait l'accès aux dossiers qu'il convoitait. Ces dossiers permettraient peut-être d'éclairer le mystère entourant Oz et ses expériences mystérieuses…

C'était l'une des seules choses qu'Heero exécrait : ne pas trouver une minuscule information, qui pourrait lui en donner des centaines d'autres… Oh bien sûr, le Soldat Parfait ne pouvait pas se permettre une seule faille dans ses raisonnements et démarches, si bien qu'il redoubla d'efforts pour trouver ce maudit code. Des minutes passèrent, avec le même bruit régulier, sans jamais s'arrêter. Et puis soudain, aussitôt après avoir appuyé sur la touche d'entrée, une foule de fichiers déroula devant ses yeux.

Le japonais étouffa un cri de victoire, puis mit l'imprimante en marche et imprima tous les dossiers.

0-0-0

Les yeux de Trowa fixaient Duo, analysant l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Un silence absolu régnait dans la pièce, et le natté regardait le français en face de lui avec une mine sérieuse. Tellement sérieuse que cela faisait presque peur. Les yeux émeraudes du pilote 03 reflétaient une tonnes de sentiments incompréhensibles, tant ils semblaient mélangés, si bien que l'américain détourna le regard, légèrement intimidé par toutes ses émotions que Trowa pouvait ressentir. Le français n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses pour lui…

« Écoutes, Trowa… Cela se voit que tu aimes Quatre plus que tout au monde. Je sais que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui… Mais comprends-moi bien : si jamais tu venais à mourir, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

- Duo…

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi pour ce côté-là. Tu vois, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant… »

Trowa fit un faible sourire. Une question l'assaillait à plusieurs reprises, et il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse…

« Duo… je suis bien content pour toi, mais…

- Je sais.

- Alors… pourquoi? Pourquoi va-t-il mourir? Est-ce que c'est encore de ma faute? Si oui, alors pourquoi je continue à m'accrocher au minuscule espoir que Quatre pourrait m'aimer, encore? Si non, alors, qui est le fautif, à qui est la faute? »

Duo le laissait poser ses question, ne répondant pas. Il savait que l'adolescent aux yeux verts qui se trouvait devant lui finirait par tout comprendre tout seul, mais pour cela, il devait se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé à Oz… Se rendant compte qu'à présent un silence encombrant avait remplacé le monologue de Trowa et que celui-ci le regardait, attendant quelconque réponse, le tressé soupira.

« Trowa, ce que je vais te demander est très important pour que tu puisses répondre toi-même à toutes ses questions.

- Si cela peut sauver Quatre, demande-moi ce que tu veux. »

Duo sourit. Vraiment, Trowa et Quatre formerait le meilleur couple qu'il n'aurait jamais vu. Si Quatre avait réussi à changer le français, il pourrait bien se mettre à neiger en plein été, ou bien on pourrait voir Heero se déguiser en chat et faire un gâteau… Duo sourit à cette pensée. En effet, il voyait très mal Heero se déguiser en chat, ou se déguiser tout court, et encore moins faire un gâteau…

« Premièrement, essaies de te souvenir ce qui s'est passé lorsque Quatre a été capturé.

- …Duo…?

- Je te demandes d'essayer. Ces informations pourraient se révéler importantes, voire même capitales pour notre mission.

- D'accord… »

Trowa regarda l'américain, résolu à tenter de se souvenir de cette fameuse semaine passée entre les geôles et les laboratoires dans les tréfonds d'Oz… Les murs blancs, les fenêtres grillagées, les scientifiques en sarrau, les civières aux roues grinçantes, les seringues qui se rapprochaient lentement de sa peau… Des formes floues, la noirceur, une éclatante lumière blanche… Un cri perçant, le corps d'une personne qui lui était connue, des cheveux blonds, un éclair turquoise…

0-0-0

Sa joue enflée, l'état comateux, Trowa reposait faiblement sur une civière, drogué par les scientifiques fous de l'Organisation Zodiacale. L'un d'eux poussait le brancard sans ménagement, criant presque à son collège à côté de lui. Un fil transparent passait sous le nez du pilote 03, l'aidant à respirer. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et de grands cernes pochaient ses yeux qui malgré tout conservaient leur belle couleur émeraude. Il regardait le plafond, le regard vide, perdu, désespéré. Il était revenu pour sauver Quatre, mais s'était fait prendre bêtement par les gardes qui l'avaient encerclé dans une impasse. Après une grande douleur à la base de la nuque, il s'était évanoui, puis lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, c'était pour se rendre compte qu'il était littéralement _branché_ par des fils de toutes les grosseurs. Ces fils étaient reliés à une machine qui avait tout de celles qui font peur : une imposante structure, une présence écrasante.

Au début, il l'avait regardée d'un air absent, sans expression. Puis, revenant à lui-même de plus en plus, il avait commencé à paniquer et à crier pour que quelqu'un le détache. Une personne était venue, un homme grand, qui portait un masque sur le nez et la bouche, des lunettes de protection, un étrange sac de plastique sur la tête et un long sarrau blanc. Il s'était approché de lui, sans répondre à ses questions, puis sortit une seringue, transparente avec le bout métallique, et la lui enfonça dans la saignée. Ensuite, le noir était revenu.

Et après, le scientifique le poussait dans une civière vers une destination inconnue. Et Trowa regardait le plafond.

Après quelques minutes, las, Trowa tourna la tête. Il vit quelqu'un d'autre, dans une civière, aller dans le sens contraire du sien. Des cheveux blonds… Des yeux turquoises… un mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa bouche… Trowa se releva d'un coup.

« Quatre! »

Mais Quatre ne se redressa pas. Les savants fous s'empressèrent de le recoucher et lui administrer une dose de somnifères.

« Quatre…!

- Faites-le taire, bon sang!

- Il faut attendre quelques minutes avant que les somnifères fassent leur effet, Monsieur.

- Je m'en fiche! Droguez-le si cela vous chante, il ne faut pas que l'autre l'entende! »

Et à quelque mètres de Trowa, Quatre murmurait faiblement…

« Trowa… »

Dans ses yeux vides et sa mine absente, quelques gouttelettes nacrées perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il ressemblait à une coquille vide, sans expression, sauf les perles qui s'écoulaient de ses turquoises.

« Trowa…! »

Il cligna des yeux, puis leva la main de quelques centimètres.

« Monsieur! Le numéro 94 se réveille!

- Administrez-lui quelque chose! Il ne doit PAS se réveiller!

- Le numéro 98 se débat! Les somnifères ne fonctionnent pas!

- Droguez-les avec la solution ENDS-3.14! (1)

- Mais! Ils peuvent…

- On s'en fiche, ce sont des terroristes, n'oubliez pas!

- Très bien. »

Une autre seringue qui s'enfonce dans l'intérieur du coude… La main de Quatre retomba mollement sur le drap blanc, la petite flamme qui s'était allumée au fond de ses yeux s'éteignant d'un coup. Trowa résista un peu plus longtemps, mais finit par abandonner, et la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ce fût :

« Monsieur, le numéro 94 vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque…! »

Et le noir.

0-0-0

Duo regardait Trowa qui tremblait comme une feuille, le visage dans les mains. Soudain, le français se releva d'un coup, les yeux vides. Il se mit à crier et à se débattre, donnant des coups dans le vide. L'américain, surpris mais déterminé à savoir ce à quoi son ami avait bien pu se souvenir, lui saisit les poignets et le plaqua face contre le mur. Trowa continuait de se débattre et à crier, si bien qu'à peine une minute plus tard Heero se trouvait dans la pièce en train d'aider Duo à maîtriser le pilote du Heavyarms.

Il y eût un moment d'accalmie, où l'adolescent à la mèche sembla de nouveau se perdre dans ses pensées. Duo desserra un peu son étreinte, mais Heero l'immobilisait toujours aussi solidement. Subitement, l'américain et le japonais sentirent les muscles de Trowa se raidir, et ils resserrèrent leur prise, l'empêchant de commettre un geste brusque. Contre toute attente, le français retomba mollement contre ses deux coéquipiers, tressautant encore faiblement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Heero en chuchotant.

- Je lui ai demandé de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé à Oz…

- Et?

- Ben… Au départ, il a semblé absent, le regard dans le vide… Puis, il a commencé à se débattre puis là t'es arrivé. »

Un silence s'était fait sur les trois pilotes. Duo regardait Heero, et celui-ci surveillait Trowa. Le silence qui s'était installé ne semblait pas vouloir partir, mais le japonais le brisa, posant une question, se qui fit arqua un sourcil de la part de Duo :

« Trowa et toi n'êtes plus ensembles ?

- Euh… non.

- Est-ce que Quatre le sait ?

- Oui…

- Il était le seul à ne pas être au courant ?

- Oui… enfin, je crois… Mais pourquoi tu poses toutes ces questions ? »

Heero, contrairement à son habitude, fit un semblant de sourire. Étant le seul pilote des cinq à ne pas être en couple, il s'était donné une mission, soit celle de veiller à ce que ses compagnons soient casés avec quelqu'un. C'était bien qu'ils se soient trouvés entre eux, sinon il aurait fallu qu'il fasse Colonies-Terre à tous les jours… et en tant que Soldat Parfait, c'était dans son attitude d'économiser les ressources en vue d'un éventuel combat.

Duo et Wu Fei étaient déjà ensembles, parfait. Ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller trop mal de leur côté. Mais en ce qui concernait Trowa et Quatre… Cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait d'abord pensé. Au début, quand Trowa l'avait ramené, leur relation paraissait meilleure qu'auparavant. Mais voilà que pour une quelconque raison, Trowa avait failli violer Quatre, et dès lors, leur liaison s'était dégradée, pour adopter un mince fil fragile, qui ne tenait qu'à un cheveu.

Mais rien n'était impossible pour Heero. Il avait déjà fait passer pour mort plusieurs fois, accompli des missions quasiment impossibles et apporté la paix entre les colonies et la Terre… Il pouvait bien réussir à mettre Trowa et Quatre ensembles. Après tout, pour Duo et Wu Fei, ç'avait été un jeu d'enfant. Lorsqu'il était allé faire du café plus tôt dans la journée, il avait servi plusieurs tasses à Duo pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'endormir la nuit venue. Ensuite, il était resté avec Wu Fei en lui proposant un verre d'alcool, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite… Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : le tressé et le chinois s'étaient mis ensembles.

« Heero!

- Hn?

- Pourquoi tu fais cet espèce de sourire psychédélique depuis tout à l'heure?

- Hn.

- Eh vieux, c'est pas une réponse, ça. »

Heero ricana sous cape. Duo pouvait être on ne peut plus idiot quelques fois… Un petit signal sonore se fit entendre, se faisant un peu lointain. Le Perfect Soldier se leva, murmurant une phrase intelligible, puis sortit de la pièce. Les dossiers étaient imprimés. Duo soupira, puis entreprit de déposer Trowa sur le lit.

Heero revint presque en courant dans la pièce, une pile de dossiers à la main. Duo se releva brusquement, alarmé, et avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le japonais lâcha :

« Quatre n'est plus dans sa chambre. »

Duo ouvrit grand les yeux, bouscula Heero qui traînait toujours dans le cadre de porte et descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse.

0-0-0

Wu Fei faillit hurler un cri de victoire. Il avait trouvé un journal dans lequel les journalistes avaient parlé d'Oz! Bon, le mot 'mentionné' se rapprochait plus de la vérité. Et c'était 'mentionné' qu'Oz avait participé à une marche pour le désarmement de l'Armée Terrestre.

Wu Fei faillit hurler un cri de désespoir.

Pendant qu'il se tourmentait avec ses recherches plus qu'infructueuses, un certain tressé arriva en trombe dans la cuisine remplies de papiers et de journaux. Manque de chance, il glissa sur une feuille et s'étala de tout son long sur le plancher froid. Le chinois tourna la tête et lorsqu'il vit son américain faire le mollusque sur le sol, il soupira et se contenta de faire un sourire en coin. Il se leva pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Heero entra dans la cuisine et fixa les deux pilotes, une mine sérieuse sur le visage, beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'à l'habitude. Wu Fei, n'étant pas dupe, demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Il attendait une réponse de la part de Heero, mais ce fut l'américain qui gisait presque dans ses bras qui lui répondit.

« Quatre est parti.

- Ah, ça… Je l'ai vu descendre il y a à peine une quinzaine de minutes. »

Duo le regarda avec une tronche de merlan frit et Heero… se contenta de le fixer.

« Quoi? fit Wu Fei, redoutant un peu ce qui allait suivre.

- Tu l'as laissé partir…?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi? Il ne le fallait pas? Il est probablement parti pour la mission…

- Suicide, murmura Duo.

- Quoi? Wu Fei se retourna brusquement vers son amant.

- Les Mads veulent que Quatre se suicide dans la mission. »

Le chinois en resta bouche-bée d'indignation et de surprise.

« Que… Quoi?

- Assieds-toi, nous allons t'expliquer… » dit Heero, avec son habituel calme déstabilisant.

0-0-0

La clochette tinta doucement, carillonnant joyeusement. Le vieux vendeur leva ses yeux cachés derrières d'énormes lunettes de son ouvrage. Celui-ci ne consistait qu'en fait d'un ridicule bout de tissu blanc crème, dans lequel le vieux s'obstinait à planter une aiguille avec des fils de toutes sortes de couleurs. Il regarda son seul client, et fit un micro sourire en pensant à la bonne affaire qu'il allait pouvoir faire.

« Comment puis-je vous aider? » demanda-t-il aimablement à son 'pigeon'. Pigeon encapuchonné d'une longue toge plus ou moins foncée qui ne faisait qu'entr'apercevoir sa bouche anormalement blanche, le bout de ses doigts qui dépassaient des manches et ses souliers lorsqu'il marchait.

« J'aurais besoin d'un entraînement… particulier, répondit le dit 'pigeon'. Je sais que vous faites encore des entraînements pour des soldats.

- Hm… cela peut se négocier. Quel genre d'entraînement auriez-vous besoin?

- Un entraînement spécial.

- En quel honneur? Je vous avertis, si je juge la cause désespérée et/ou inutile, je n'entraîne pas.

- Je ne peux pas montrer la raison ici. Pas à la vue de tous.

- Cela peut s'arranger. »

Le vieux s'avança vers la vitrine et retourna la pancarte pour qu'il soit affiché 'Fermé'. Il verrouilla la porte, puis se dirigea vers l'arrière du magasin. Il pria son peut-être élève de le suivre. Ils parvinrent en silence dans une grande pièce, après avoir descendu une volée de marches et parcouru de nombreux corridors. La pièce était sombre, malgré les faibles rayons de lumière qui filtraient par les stores des fenêtres. Le vieux se retourna vers son invité et attendit.

« Je voudrais contrôler ce qu'on m'a donné sans mon consentement, dit 'l'invité'.

- Et il s'agit de…?

- Ceci. »

La cape tomba sur le sol dans un froissement de tissu. Le vieux écarquilla les yeux. Deux longues ailes se dépliaient lentement dans le dos de son vis-à-vis.

« Nom de Dieu… »

L'autre arborait un sourire triste.

« Qui êtes-vous? demanda précipitamment le vieillard.

- Je suis… Quatre R. Winner et pour le peu de vie qu'il me reste, je souhaiterais que vous m'accordiez ce que je suis venu vous demander, comme une dernière volonté. »

0-0-0

_Selon la Kabbale, ou la Loi orale secrète reçue par Moïse sur le mont Sinaï ( se prononçant Si-na-é ), les neuf Sephiroth (Sephirah au singulier) des anges sont répartis comme suit :_

_- Hayoth Ha Qodesh (Les Êtres Saints) – ou Yesod (La Fondation). Ils sont gouvernés par l'Archange Gabriel, chef du chœur des Anges_

_- Ofanim (Les Roues qui Tournent) – ou Hod, (La Vérité). Ils sont gouvernés par l'Archange Mikael, chef du cœur des Archanges._

_- Erelim (Les Vaillants) – ou Binah (La Sagesse). Ils sont gouvernés par l'Archange Binael, chef du cœur des Trônes ( voir plus loin dans l'ordre angélique selon la Bible)._

_- Hashmalim (Les Foudres)._

_- Seraphim (Les Brûlants) – ou Séraphins._

_- Malachim (Les Envoyés)._

_- Elohim-Malkhi (Les Messagers)._

_- Beni Elohim (Les Fils d'Helohim)._

_- Keroubim (Les Semblables à des Enfants) – ou Chérubins._

_Il y a huit anges par Sephirah._

_Dans la tradition catholique, les anges et archanges sont répartis en neuf chœurs. Les voici, répartis du rang le plus élevé à celui le plus faible :_

_- Le chœur des Séraphins (souvent représentés avec trois paires d'ailes)_

_- Le chœur des Chérubins_

_- Le chœur des Dominations_

_- Le chœur des Vertus_

_- Le chœur des Puissances_

_- Le chœur des Principautés_

_- Le chœur des Archanges_

_- Le chœur des Anges_

_Notez qu'il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une 'hiérarchie', mais plus d'une façon de diviser les Anges selon leurs fonctions. Il existe, par contre, des Anges supérieurs et plus puissants que les autres : Lucifer, le démon, était autrefois le plus grand de tous les Anges. Il se nommait Lucifel (qui signifie porteur de la lumière) mais son nom a été modifié lorsqu'il a été déchu._

0-0-0

Duo veillait Trowa, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille. Ils avaient tout expliqué à Wu Fei, qui avait un peu grogné car ils l'avaient laissé à l'écart, à chercher dans des stupides journaux. Et maintenant, les deux asiatiques cherchaient Quatre à l'aide des signaux GPS. Quatre était parti avec la Jeep et Heero avait pensé – il y a bien longtemps de cela, en fait – à déposer une balise sous le capot qui signalerait en tout temps l'emplacement de la voiture.

Et Duo attendait le réveil du français. Il attendait de savoir ce qui c'était passé, ce que Trowa avait bien pu se souvenir. Et il commençait à trouver le temps un peu long. Non, Duo Maxwell ne connaissait pas la patience. En tout cas, pas dans les moments comme celui-ci. On toqua à la porte.

L'américain se retourna, puis esquissa un sourire.

« Salut mon Wuffy na moi! dit-il en ouvrant grand les bras pour réclamer un câlin. Wu Fei soupira. Il venait apporter un plateau dans lequel reposait des sandwiches et du jus. Il le déposa sur la table de chevet et accorda le câlin demandé.

- Maxwell…

- Bisou namur! réclama Duo, en fermant les yeux et en attendant patiemment le baiser.

- Tsss… un vrai enfant, grogna le chinois avant d'embrasser son amant.

- À la nuance qu'un enfant ne t'embrasserais pas… » sourit Duo en rompant le baiser, quelque instants plus tard.

Wu Fei le fit taire en l'embrassant de nouveau. Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, guettant le réveil de leur ami. À leur grand étonnement, réveil qui ne tarda point. Trowa ouvrit lentement les yeux, tout en gardant un état calme et reposé. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui se passait chez lui car il savait qu'il le saurait tôt ou tard.

« La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillée? Il était temps! On se demandait ce que nous allions faire des sandwiches et du jus… fit Duo, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, heureux de voir son ami éveillé.

- Ne l'écoutes pas, Barton, il raconte des conneries.

- Mais! Wuffynou! Tu es méchant avec moi! pleura l'américain.

- Tsss… »

Trowa fit un minuscule sourire. Il se redressa en position assise et prit un sandwich. Il regarda les deux autres se chamailler pendant quelques minutes avant de parler.

« Duo… Quatre est-il déjà parti? »

L'interpellé arrêta de se quereller et fit un pauvre sourire à l'adresse du français.

« J'en déduis que oui, alors… répondit Trowa à sa propre question.

- Mais Heero est en train de le chercher. Il avait installé un émetteur GPS dans la Jeep et là il est en train de le retracer.

- Quatre est parti avec la Jeep?

- Oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va le retrouver.

- Avant que Oz ne le trouve, j'espère…

- Nous aussi, Trowa, nous aussi. »

Le méché mangea son sandwich lentement, par petites bouchées.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà tout pour ce chapitre. Il est certainement moins long que le chapitre précédent… Mais c'est la vie. Alors on se retrouve au chapitre 7. 

1: Experimental Nanomachines Drug Solution ( ca a aucun rapport avec le jeu de mot que ca fait. En fait, peut-être que si. Je sais pas.XD)

RAR (même si on a plus le droit, je le fais pour ce chapitre, pour la dernière fois) :

_Angie_ : Alors sœurette on est heureuse pour ce chapitre? Désolée pour le retard huhuhu ' Et puis, pour ce qui est de faire mourir Quatre… Ça va dépendre de comment je vais me sentir au dernier chapitre, quoi… Hahaha!

_wish_ : En ce qui concerne Heero, c'est une surprise… Et merci pour tes reviews, tu sais que j't'adore -- Et puis oui, en effet, Trowa et Quatre ne sont vraiment pas doués… Même moi je suis meilleure qu'eux dans ce domaine, il y a un petit problème, là… XDDD

_Magical Girl Kiki_ : Ma tête va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est habituée à prendre des coups XD Ca m'étonne toujours autant tes analyses… Et en ce qui concerne la tendresse pour Quatre et Trowa… Ça, je ne pense pas que ça va être pour bientôt, sérieusement… Lorsqu'ils remontent la côte, il y a toujours quelque chose qui la leur fait redescendre à toute vitesse. Et pour tes joues, si elles n'arrivent pas à reprendre leur couleur d'origine, j'ai toujours quelques pots de peinture qui traînent chez moi…

_Drianna_ : Cocotte-euh! Comme tu as pu le constater, aujourd'hui je me suis dit : Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas continuer les chapitres en cours d'écriture! Et puis, j'ai continué 2 fics et écrit un OS! Je me trouve vraiment bonne haha! Et petite perverse! Je n'écris pas des lemons explicites (non pas encore, désolée… XD), alors si Quatre et Trowa partagent leurs fluides mutuels ce sera doux et pas agressif, crois-moi XD

Et oui, c'est la review la moins constructive que j'aie jamais lue… XDDD

_Yuki-chan_ : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu Merci pour tes encouragements, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me motive, vraiment… Je relisais mes reviews et quand j'ai lue la tienne je me suis dit : Je dois continuer! Merci encore

_Néant_ : Pardon pour le retard… Mon ordi d'écriture (oui parce que j'ai un ordi pour écrire et un autre pour internet XD) a comme mouru entre temps… Mais l'important c'est que le chapitre l'est là! Oui! Et pour le deathfic… comme je l'ai dit à angie, je ne sais pas, ca va dépendre de comment je me sens au moment d'écrire la fin… XD Alors merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu

_Zhe Masta_ : Hello grande prêtresse Alors comme ça tu as apprécié ma fic! Eh bah, merci, tes commentaires m'ont fait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plaisir

Encore une fois tout le monde, merci de lire, de laisser des reviews et mille fois désolée pour le retard, c'Est la faute de l'orage qui a fait sauter la batterie de mon ordi


	7. La guerre d'un ange

* * *

Chapitre 7 : La guerre d'un ange

* * *

Trowa regardait le ciel depuis sa fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. Un tourbillon de réflexions tournaient sans relâche dans sa tête, à peine avait-il fini de méditer sur une question qu'une autre apparaissait. Il était ainsi depuis plus de deux heures, à regarder fixement le ciel et à réfléchir sur la situation présente, passée et future. La situation passée n'avait vraiment pas été telle que dans ses souvenirs. Oui, Quatre avait été enlevé par Oz. Trowa était retourné le chercher, mais s'était fait prendre à son tour. Ils avaient subi des expériences, mais si Quatre s'en souvenait aussi clairement que de l'eau de roche, Trowa, au contraire, ne s'en souvenait pas du tout. À la place, il avait juste l'impression qu'un immense vide noir remplissait ses souvenirs de l'époque. Quatre souffrait de sa condition, ça ne prenait pas la tête à Papineau pour le savoir. Mais si les expériences menées sur Quatre n'étaient que de donner vie à un ange au sens littéraire, les expériences menées sur lui-même, c'était quoi? 

Les savants n'avaient tout de même pas fait les même expériences sur lui-même que sur Quatre. Mais tout ces blancs de mémoire, les pertes de la notion du temps… Cela signifiait quoi? La situation présente n'était guère plus encourageante que la précédante. Trowa venait d'apprendre qu'en dépit de tout ce qu'il avait fait à Quatre, toutes ces souffrances et supplices, toute cette tristesse et amertume qu'il lui avait causés, Quatre l'aimait. Alors ce poème… c'était de lui qu'il parlait? C'était à lui qu'il s'adressait? Ce qui expliquait bien les choses qui avaient suivi… Le fait que Quatre ait été en colère – ou plutôt en fureur – après le français lorsque celui-ci l'avait lu, que le blond n'ait pas voulu dire de qui il était amoureux… Et maintenant, à cause d'un stupide trou de mémoire, Trowa avait fait la pire chose qu'il subsiste dans son esprit : violenter Quatre. Ensuite, il apprend que celui-ci est envoyé en mission suicide!

Comment pouvait-il exister dans le monde une torture telle que de savoir que l'être aimé n'a guère de chances de s'en sortir indemne? À en croire les paroles de Duo à son réveil, si Quatre n'arrivait pas à s'ôter la vie durant cette mission, les Mads lui injecteraient une solution qui lui enlèverait toute mémoire et le plongerait dans un coma à vie, sans possibilité de réveil. Cette situation était plus que désespérée. Dans le fond, Quatre n'avait aucune échappatoire à la mort ou du moins, dans un état voisin du décès.

Il était presqu'inévitable qu'une guerre s'interpose encore entre Oz et les pilotes et ce, pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement, ils n'avaient pas respecté le contrat de paix qui leur avait été imposé. Deuxièmement, ils avaient fait des expériences sur des êtres humains sans l'autorisation de ceux-ci, sans contrat, rien. Troisièmement, ils avaient causé la mort d'une vingtaine d'animaux et de gens et de plus, vu qu'il n'y avait pas eu de contrat spécifiant qu'en cas d'accident Oz n'était pas responsable, la mort de ces êtres vivants était sous leur responsabilité. Quatrièmement, Trowa allait leur faire payer ce qu'ils avaient fait à Quatre. Cependant… une question subsistait encore dans son esprit, plus claire et semblant plus importante que les autres. Si Treize était mort… Qui était à la tête d'Oz, à présent? Mariemeiya était sous la tutelle de Lady Une, alors impossible qu'elle ait entreprit une chose aussi ignoble. Même un enfant serait incapable d'accomplir des expériences aussi atroces.

Trowa secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, pas pendant que Quatre pouvait mourir d'une minute à l'autre… Il leur restait tant de choses à faire… Heero recherchait l'emplacement de la Jeep, Duo et Wu Fei continuaient à ratisser les journaux en quête d'informations et lui… en fait, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Il était juste là, à réfléchir, pendant que les autres se démenaient à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient… Duo lui avait dit – ou plutôt l'avait forcé – à rester couché pour reprendre un peu de forces. Sans lui avoir laissé le temps de répliquer, l'américain était sorti de la pièce avec son chinois sur les talons, et c'était presque s'il n'avait pas enfermé le méché pour le forcer à se reposer. Trowa fit un pâle sourire.

Quand allait-il pouvoir enfin dire à Quatre tout ce qu'il ressentait? Parler de ses sentiments n'était pas son fort, mais il devait bien lui dire que c'était réciproque. Et puis sinon, il y aurait de fortes chances que Duo fasse un massacre s'il ne disait rien au blond. Il n'allait probablement pas faire l'une de ces déclarations pompeuses et enflammées, ça le gênerait trop et puis, ce n'était pas dans son répertoire. Il faut dire que parler d'autre chose que missions et politique n'était pas dans son répertoire non plus…

Cela le rendait presque fou. Quatre était parti, il avait que très peu de chances de le revoir en vie. Il allait vivre le restant de ses jours avec la mort de son aimé sur la conscience, avant même d'avoir pu lui déclarer sa flamme! Trowa prit sa tête entre ses mains. La meilleure solution pour Quatre et pour tout le monde est de mourir. _Pour tout le monde? Est-ce que je fais partie de ce « tout le monde »?_ Si le blond mourrait en détruisant le laboratoire et les données sur les expériences, il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un un jour refasse les mêmes atrocités. Si toutes les preuves disparaissaient en même temps, c'était la meilleure façon de protéger l'humanité et les colonies. Mais à quel prix? Le français était-il égoïste au point de priver le monde d'une sécurité?

Pour la première fois depuis près de deux heures et demies, Trowa détourna le regard du firmament. Il tenta de chasser ces pensées plutôt déprimantes de son esprit. _Sois positif, avec un peu de chance Quatre décidera de s'enfuir et de rester en vie…_ C'était impensable. Quatre savait qu'il devait mourir pour le bien de l'humanité, alors il allait le faire. Il devait bien y avoir une solution! Il devait bien y avoir une échappatoire, une porte de sortie qui pourrait laisser le blond en vie et accomplir la mission également! Et si Quatre ne faisait que détruire le laboratoire avec les données et les preuves des expériences et qu'il cache aux autorités qu'il est le résultat des expériences?

Trowa secoua la tête. Impossible. Quatre n'arrivait pas vraiment à contrôler ses émotions, alors quant à garder le secret du gouvernement… Il suffisait que quelqu'un entr'aperçoive ses ailes et ils étaient foutus. Et si Quatre apprenait à contrôler ses émotions? C'était une solution… Il faudrait du temps, de la pratique… Mais durant ce laps de temps, peut-être que le gouvernement ferait escale chez eux pour supprimer la dernière preuve restante des manipulations d'ADN.

Rien ne fonctionnait, tout ce qu'il trouvait requerrait du temps et beaucoup, beaucoup trop de risques. Mais rester en vie était déjà risqué… Alors quelques risques de plus ne devraient pas déranger, non? Mais avait-il vraiment le goût de risquer sa vie, celle de ses amis et surtout, celle de Quatre pour une supposition? Quelque chose qui n'était même pas une certitude? Non, il n'en avait pas envie. Et puis, Heero, Duo, Wu Fei et lui devaient d'abord apprendre où se cachait Quatre. En ce moment, il pourrait être n'importe où, ils ne pouvaient que retrouver la trace du Jeep. Personne d'entre eux ne portaient d'émetteur GPS pour la seule et bonne raison que la paix avait été instaurée et par conséquent, ils étaient tous libres. De toute façon, aucun d'entre eux n'auraient accepté d'en porter, car les signaux pourraient être captés et les émetteurs piratés, ce qui pouvait empêcher l'accomplissement d'une mission.

Le français sentait un début de migraine se pointer. Il réfléchissait trop, cela lui donnait mal à la tête. Pourquoi tout devait tourner ainsi ? Lors de la mission où Quatre avait été capturé, Trowa savait que le blond n'allait pas bien, alors pourquoi l'avait-il forcé à venir ? S'il lui avait dit de rester se reposer, ils n'en seraient probablement pas là aujourd'hui… Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Duo lui dire _« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver, ce n'est pas de ta faute »_… Pourtant, pourquoi il avait l'impression du contraire ? Comment Quatre s'était-il senti lorsqu'il est tombé sous les anesthésiants, lorsqu'il les avait vus s'en aller sans lui ?

Il s'accouda à la fenêtre, reposant sa tête contre ses avant-bras. Il murmura, le vent transportant ses mots :

« Où es-tu, Quatre… »

0-0-0

Le vieux regardait le jeune homme devant lui, presque sérieux. Une cigarette pendait à la commissure de ses lèvres, mâchouillée par les dents jaunies de fumée. Il avait les cheveux gris striés de blanc ramenés en queue sur la nuque, dans lesquels il se passait souvent la main droite, signe d'agacement, de confusion. Un peu de peur se lisait dans son regard brun, quasiment noir. Ses doigts pianotaient distraitement sur le bureau de l'arrière-boutique, duquel il faisait habituellement les comptes et les revenus de la journée. Cependant… les comptes d'aujourd'hui devraient attendre. Un client de la plus haute importance se tenait devant lui, assis bien droit, attendant sa réponse. Réponse plutôt difficile à réfléchir. D'un côté, s'il acceptait, il deviendrait célèbre. Et la célébrité mène presque tout droit à la richesse. Mais il y avait aussi certains risques. Si on trouvait son client, c'était la mort assurée pour eux deux, s'il en croyait ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit quelques instants plus tôt. S'il n'acceptait pas… le jeune allait en mission suicide, qu'il avait dit.

En effet, Quatre Raberba Winner se tenait devant lui, ses ailes repliées dans son dos, attendant la réponse à sa demande d'aide.

« Un entraînement… hein? demanda le vieux.

- Oui.

- Pour faire quoi? J'croyais que les Pilotes de Gundams suivaient un entraînement mortel ou un truc du genre.

- Non, pas vraiment… Piloter des Gundams est comme piloter des MS, mais un peu plus compliqué.

- Ah, je vois… Mais les soldats qui pilotes des MS reçoivent un entraînement…

- Nous avons tous suivi un entraînement, mais pas au point d'en mourir.

- D'accord, d'accord… Et si j'en crois ce que vous m'avez dit… Les ailes, c'est à cause de vos émotions?

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi elle apparaissent, présentement?

- Je ne sais pas. Elles sont apparues comme ça, sans la douleur habituelle, lorsque j'ai retiré ma cape tout à l'heure.

- Okay… Donc, un entraînement pour contrôler vos émotions… Vous auriez dû aller voir Oz dans le temps pour ça…

- Peut-être… » fit Quatre avec un sourire triste.

Le vieux réfléchit, encore. C'était comme s'il avait un mourant devant lui, du moins il en avait l'impression. Quatre Winner était en train de mourir, il le pressentait. Il pouvait bien accepter, pour une fois qu'il ferait une bonne action qui pourrait le rendre célèbre… Il pouvait bien accepter, comme l'autre disait, « comme une dernière volonté ».

« Bien que j'pense que c'est totalement dingue, j'accepte.

- … Merci. »

0-0-0

Tourne, tourne, tournera, tournerait, tournait… Tourne, tourne, retourne, retournait, tourne dans son sommeil, plein de lumière, orange, rose, rouge, jaune, tournent, tournent les lumières. Monte, descend, monte, descend, tourne, tourne en rond. Chevaux de bois, peinturés, colorés, orange, rose, rouge, jaune. Montent, descendent, montent, descendent. Tourne, tourne, de plus en plus vite, le carroussel. Les lumières valsent, tournent, et tournent encore. Une musique enfantine joue, résonnant de ses notes claires, tourne, tournée, tournante. Tournis? Plein de lumières aveuglantes, plein de musique assourdissante, les chevaux de bois sourient, montrant leurs dents. Les chevaux de bois hennissent, cacophonie, la musique joue de plus en plus fort, ça tourne de plus en plus vite, le vent se lève. Les chevaux galopent, montent, descendent, personne n'est dans le carroussel, sauf lui. Dans le milieu, plein de miroirs, tournent, tournent, plusieurs lui-même. Ils tournent de plus en plus vite. Les chevaux galopent, galopent, tournent, hennissent, sourient. Sourient d'un sourire méchant, machiavélique, horrifique. Horreur, ils galopent, rouges, rouges, le jaune, le rose et le orange sont partis. Rouge, rouge, les lumières sont rouges. Ils rougissent, plein de rouge. Trouver la sortie… trouver la sortie, sortir d'ici au plus vite. Tout tourne, peur, peur, les chevaux courent, courent, le carroussel tourne, tourne. Où est la sortie ? Où, où, où ?

Il est pris au piège, les chevaux de bois l'entourent, les miroirs tournent, il ne sait pas… ou plutôt, il sait, mais ne tente pas de savoir encore… Piégé, dans une roue sans fin, une ronde diabolique, presque mortelle, baigné dans une lumière rouge, une lumière rouge brûlante, une lumière rouge sang.

0-0-0

Duo secoua le français qui se retournait sans cesse dans son sommeil. Le méché était en sueur, il se débattait dans son lit, s'empêtrant dans ses draps. L'américain le veillait, il avait entendu des bruits à l'étage pendant qu'il aidait Heero et Wu Fei à retrouver la trace du Jeep, alors il était monté. Il avait alors trouvé le français dans une position plutôt cocasse dans son lit, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu éclater de rire à la vue du spectacle, le tressé avait remarqué que Trowa se débattait contre un ennemi invisible, totalement pris dans son rêve – ou cauchemar, ce qui avait probablement plus de sens. Lorsque Duo avait déposé sa main sur son front, il l'avait trouvé étrangement chaud. Il se retourna pour constater que le français avait dormi la fenêtre ouverte… et qu'il avait très probablement attrapé une petite grippe. Il soupira. S'il n'était pas là, que feraient les autres? Heero n'aurait plus personne à enquiquiner avec ses grands airs de soldat parfait, Trowa tenterait vainement de faire la cuisine, Quatre serait sur le bord du suicide (malgré le fait qu'il le soit déjà…) et son Wu Fei se plaindrait sans doute qu'il était en manque (Duo riait à cette pensée). Bref, ce serait le bordel.

L'américain soupira de nouveau et alla chercher une compresse d'eau froide pour faire baisser la fièvre de l'endormi. Il croisa Heero qui allait chercher une pile de documents et de codes dans son capharnaüm de chambre. Le japonais avait beau être parfait, il avait pour mauvaise habitude de s'étendre dans une pièce s'il avait l'intention d'y rester longtemps. Et comme de fait, sa chambre était sans dessus dessous, il y avait plein de feuilles, de dossiers et d'autres objets de piratage qui traînait partout. Et le pire, c'était qu'il s'y retrouvait! Duo se demandait encore comment il pouvait faire.

Heero lui adressa un léger hochement de tête et à peine un regard, plongé dans ses pensées. L'américain haussa les épaules et continua son chemin vers la salle de bain, où traînerait sûrement une serviette avec laquelle il pourrait tenter d'apaiser la fièvre du méché. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de bain, il remarqua que celle-ci est fermée, il soupira. C'est probablement Wu Fei qui squatte cette pièce à cette heure… Il toqua à la porte, entendit un vague « Entrez », tourna la poignée et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La pièce était embuée, signifiant que le chinois avait pris une douche. D'ailleurs, le dit chinois était penché par en-avant, ne portant que son pantalon de lin blanc, une serviette dans les mains et se frottant vigoureusement la tête. _Séchage rapide de cheveux_, pensant l'américain. Quelques gouttelettes volaient un peu partout dans la salle de bain, glissant lentement sur les surfaces de céramique. Duo sourit. Est-ce que Wu Fei avait remarqué qui était entré ? Ça allait être très drôle…

« Salut Duo. »

Le sourire pervers du dit Duo s'estompa. Manqué. Wu Fei avait remarqué qui était entré. Bon, ce n'était pas grave, ça allait être moins drôle.

« Tu veux de l'aide, Wuffy ? Ce disant, Duo enlaça le chinois, reposant sa tête contre son dos, se penchant également.

- Quel genre d'aide ?

- Tu sembles avoir quelques difficultés à sécher tes cheveux…

- Juste ça? Ironisa Wu Fei.

- Quoi juste ça? Et après on dit que c'est moi le pervers!

- Le « on » doit avoir raison!

- T'es méchant, Wuffy! » Duo fit mine de rompre l'étreinte, boudeur. Le chinois le laissa faire un moment, le sourire aux lèvres, et attendit que son amant s'éloigne un peu. Duo ouvrit l'armoire et prit une petite serviette, l'air grognon, qu'il passa sous l'eau froide du robinet.

Wu Fei le regardait faire, adossé à la porte, légèrement amusé. Lorsque l'américain vînt pour sortir de la salle de bain, il fit une moue mécontente, grogna un peu avant de dire :

« Pousse-toi Wu Fei.

- Tu boudes?

- Nan.

- Oh, alors tu es fâché parce que je t'ai indirectement traité de pervers?

- Humpf.

- Mais voyons… Tu sais que la vérité choque… » Wu Fei s'approcha lentement de Duo, pour au final n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de distance de celui-ci. Duo le trouva franchement séduisant, surtout de la façon dont les gouttelettes glissaient doucement de ses cheveux pour se frayer un chemin sur sa peau, et surtout, les mèches rebelles encore mouillées/humides qui tombaient devant ses yeux ébènes. Yeux qui le regardaient depuis quelques instants, d'ailleurs. Le chinois fit un petit sourire en coin et compléta les derniers centimètres restants.

Collés l'un à l'autre, Duo entre l'héritier du clan du dragon et le mur froid, l'américain boudait toujours. Wu Fei trouvait la situation assez drôle, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il avait l'honneur (quoique c'est une question de point de vue…) de voir son amant faire cette bouille d'enfant gâté. Il caressa doucement la joue du châtain et il put remarquer que celui-ci laissait son côté de môme pour adopter une expression beaucoup plus plaisante, surtout pour son vis-à-vis.

Un sourire de bien-être s'accrocha aux lèvres de Maxwell. Il avait les yeux fermés, les bras ballants, il ronronnait presque. Alors que Chang prolongeait sa caresse, Duo ouvrit grand ses améthystes, se rappelant ce qu'il était venu faire dans la salle de bain. Il se dégagea et remouilla la serviette qui était devenue chaude.

« Oups, j'avais oublié…

- Quoi? grogna Wu Fei,

- J'étais venu chercher une compresse d'eau froide parce que Trowa fait de la fièvre, il a dormi la fenêtre ouverte.

- Tss…

- Ouaip. Je ne sais pas son rêve, mais ça ne doit pas être amusant à voir comment il se débattait dans son sommeil.

- Humpf.

- Là c'est toi qui boude, Wuffy? Ou plutôt Wu-grognon?

- Je ne boude pas, Maxwell.

- Oui, c'est ça, et moi je suis Hilde Shpailka.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Euh, pour rien…!

- Non, en fait, je pensais que tu faisais très féminin, au contraire… rétorqua Wu Fei.

- Tu es méchant! Tu payes rien pour attendre ce soir! » répliqua Duo en tirant la langue.

Sur ce, l'américain sortit de la pièce, le linge trempé dans une main, pour se rendre à la chambre de Trowa, sous l'œil amusé de son amant. Amant qui n'avait toujours pas fini sa toilette, et qui avec un soupir, retourna à son séchage de cheveux.

0-0-0

Quatre tomba à genoux, ruisselant de sueur. Il avait le souffle coupé et les yeux vitreux, presque à bout de force. Il regarda le vieux devant lui, refoulant la colère, la peur, l'épuisement et la tristesse qui lui traversaient le corps par décharges puissantes au fond de lui-même. Il ne devait pas céder, il devait devenir imperturbable. Il était là depuis bientôt une semaine, commençant par se remettre en forme. Le véritable entraînement était à peine entamé. C'était une véritable torture quotidienne, à laquelle se mélangeait épuisement, stress, sautes d'humeurs effroyables et un orage quasi constant sur la tête du jeune Winner.

Le blond se releva, essayant de cacher la douleur qui lui élançait la jambe. Il grimaça cependant, et se retint d'aller étrangler le vieux. Celui-ci lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs et le torturait autant sur le plan psychologique que physique. Quatre fit quelques pas tremblants, avant de perdre l'équilibre à quelques mètres du vieux. Le vieux en question le regarda, un peu de pitié dans les yeux, alors qu'il aidait l'adolescent à se relever. Le blond lui lança un regard hargneux et se dégagea, tentant avec tant de bien que de mal de se relever seul. Le vieux le laissa faire.

« Comment en es-tu arrivé là?

- Je vous demande pardon? répondit Quatre, sèchement.

- Comment en es-tu arrivé là, j'ai demandé.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, que je sache. Je vous paie pour l'entraînement, pas pour des séances de psychothérapie.

- Mais il me semble bien auparavant t'avoir vu avec un autre air dans le visage… insista l'homme.

- Qu'en savez-vous? Vous ne me voyiez qu'à la télévision!

- Il me semble qu'aucun humain ne pourrait être aussi défait que tu sembles l'être présentement. »

Quatre lui lança un regard assassin, ce qui termina la discussion. Le vieux n'insista pas, car même s'il était payé pour entraîner le jeune, il lui semblait que ce qu'il faisait présentement était une erreur. Devait-il convaincre le petit d'arrêter et de tout simplement l'aider à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des ailes blanches qui lui poussaient dans le dos? Le vieillard secoua la tête et réussit à se convaincre de ne penser qu'à l'argent qu'il récolterait à la fin de cet entraînement.

0-0-0

La première chose que Trowa sentit lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux était un linge humide et froid sur son front. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Il se redressa lentement en enlevant le linge et regarda autour de lui. Il faisait sombre, alors il attendit que ses yeux s'habituent à la noirceur. Le français se laissa tomber sur le dos avec un soupir et regarda le plafond. Il était ainsi que pendant quelques minutes, lorsque sa porte de chambre ouvrit, laissant voir un japonais. Japonais qui, de toute évidence, venait de trouver quelque chose d'important. La lumière qui venait du couloir assombrissait le visage d'Heero, le rendant effrayant.

« Je suis content que tu sois réveillé, fit Heero, tenant un petit paquet de feuilles dans sa main droite.

- Et pourquoi ça? répondit Trowa, haussa un sourcil.

- J'ai retrouvé la Jeep. Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta le japonais, la mine affreusement sérieuse et sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda le pilote 03, commençant à redouter toute cette affaire.

- Je sais qui tire toutes les ficelles. »

Trowa glapit de surprise. C'était une drôle de coïncidence… Le matin même, il s'était posé la question. 'Mais qui est derrière tout ça?' Et voilà que Heero arrivait avec la réponse. Heero lui tendit le paquet de feuilles, que Trowa parcourut du regard. Au fur et à mesure que sa lecture progressait, le méché sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Comment… comment peut-on… , commença Trowa, tremblant légèrement.

- Comment peut-on quoi?

- Comment peut-on avoir une telle cruauté envers ses pairs? C'est ignoble!

- C'est la vie.

- Mais ce sont des milliers de vies qui sont gâchées ainsi! Et par quelqu'un qui aurait dû comprendre que la guerre ne rime à rien!

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse! » Il était rare qu'Heero s'emporte, mais Trowa n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi non plus. Le dit Trowa baissa la tête. Il se sentait tellement plus vulnérable depuis quelque temps… Il arrivait à laisser voir ses émotions, il arrivait à paraître plus 'humain'…

Un lourd silence s'était installé. Personne ne dit mot, et ce, jusqu'à ce que Heero vienne s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Écoute, Trowa… Je sais que c'est difficile.

- Je suis désol…

- Non tu ne l'es pas. » Trowa le regarda drôlement. « Plus personne n'est désolé aujourd'hui.

-…

-…

-… À quel endroit se trouve-t-il?

- Qui? Quatre ou…?

- Les deux.

- Quatre a été repéré dans le centre-ville, à quelques milles d'ici.

- Tu veux dire le Jeep a été repéré.

- Non, Quatre a été repéré. J'avais placé un dispositif de localisation dans son sac.

- Heero…?

- Oui?

- Que ferions-nous sans toi?

- Vous crouleriez sous le travail. » Trowa émit un faible rire.

- Et… l'autre?

- Tu te souviens les QG dans lesquels Quatre et toi avez été emprisonnés?

-… oui?

- Eh bien, l'endroit où il est se trouve à une centaine de mètres au-dessus. »

Trowa regarda les feuilles dans ses mains. Il releva ses yeux émeraude vers ceux cobalt de l'autre pilote et dit, avec un ton et un air plus résolu que jamais :

« On va lui faire sa fête à cet autre Trowa Barton. »

0-0-0

Quatre sourit en un rictus pitoyable. Autant dire que ses fine lèvres pâles ne faisaient que s'étirer. Il avait enfin réussit à se contrôler… Il ricana. Non pas d'un petit ricanement joyeux comme celui d'un enfant espiègle, mais plus comme celui d'un homme qui voyait son plan de destruction parvenir à sa fin. Le vieux sentit un soupçon de peur prendre place dans sa gorge et il recula de deux pas. Il avala difficilement.

Le blond se retourna, ses yeux turquoises brillant d'une lueur de folie. Son sourire s'effaça et il s'approcha du vieux, qui en recula encore sous la surprise et la soudaineté de l'action. L'héritier Winner sortit une liasse de billets verts de sa poche et la lança au vieux, qui ne réagit pas immédiatement. Quatre se retourna et sans un mot, il attrapa son manteau et son sac. Il sortit de la salle et partit laissant le vieux sans mot d'adieu. Et franchement, celui-ci s'en foutait un peu. Raberba lui foutait une peur atroce, tellement qu'il en tremblait encore. Au bout de deux semaines, le blond était devenu quelque chose d'incroyablement effroyable. D'incroyablement démoniaque. Mais maintenant, il était parti, alors, fini la peur, fini les sales boulots, le vieux pourrait se couler des jours heureux dans un manoir dans les Caraïbes, sur la Terre.

Quatre sortit du petit magasin miteux. Il fit quelques pas à l'extérieur, sa capuche lui recouvrant la moitié du visage, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de freins juste à côté de lui. Il se retourna à peine, continuant son avancée, cherchant des yeux un endroit où il pourrait louer un véhicule. Il entendit un bruit de pas qui claquaient rapidement contre le sol, des pistolets que l'on recharge et des gens l'encercler pour lui barrer le chemin. Quatre sourit encore de ce sourire glacial, avant de demander :

« À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Nous sommes les subalternes de quelqu'un qui voudrait vous rencontrer.

- Quelqu'un… hmmm?

- Tout dépendant de votre réponse, nous sommes soit votre garde ou vos ennemis. »

Quatre sembla réfléchir.

« Qui vous sommes de venir me chercher?

- Quelqu'un qui aurait grand besoin de vous à ses côtés.

- Mais encore?

- Celui qui a fait de vous ce que vous êtes maintenant. »

Le blond se figea. Trowa?

« Ce n'est pas exactement la personne à laquelle vous pensez.

- Que voulez-vous dire par « pas exactement »?

- Vous le verrez bien en le rencontrant. »

Le jeune Winner devait s'avouer que ce jeu était plaisant. Il suivit donc les hommes et monta dans la voiture, une limousine de modèle récent. Il soupira d'aise.

Le voyage fût court, et lorsqu'il reconnut la base dans laquelle il avait passé un bon nombre de jour à souffrir et à désirer sa propre mort, il se retourna vivement vers celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe, une terreur sans égale dans son regard.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne retournerez pas dans les laboratoires. » L'autre semblait deviner exactement ses pensées. Quatre se détendit un peu, mais frissonna. Quelque chose clochait dans tout ça, mais il ne laissa rien paraître de ses doutes. Il continua à regarder l'impressionnante bâtisse qui se rapprochait rapidement, en réfléchissant à toutes les possibilités d'évasion si l'on le capturait de nouveau.

Plusieurs ascenseurs et escaliers plus tard, Quatre et sa garde se tenaient devant deux grandes portes de chêne ouvragées, dont le portique illustrait une fresque ornée de fines plaquettes d'or et d'éclats de pierres précieuses. Raberba ne se laissa pas impressionner, et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Il pénétra dans la pièce, la démarche assurée et sa capuche lui recouvrant toujours la moitié du visage, alors que son manteau ressemblant à un drap traînait sur le sol.

La pièce était grande et semblait rayonner de lumière. Quatre plissa des yeux sous l'éclatante clarté, même si son capuchon le protégeait déjà en grande partie de l'éclairage aveuglant. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, sauf peut-être une peinture représentant le jugement dernier, accrochée sur le mur à sa gauche. Il n'y prêta pas très grande attention, voire pas du tout et il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce. Il entendit les portes se refermer derrière lui mais il ne bougea pas. C'était prévisible de toute façon. Les pauvres subalternes n'ont généralement pas le droit d'entendre les conversations de leurs supérieur. Et puis cela ferait plus de gens à réduire au silence. Quatre fit un sourire ironique et haussa légèrement les épaules, commençant à se perdre dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il entendit, ou plutôt _sentit_, quelqu'un s'approcher de lui par-derrière.

Même en se concentrant bien, Quatre ne réussissait pas à entendre l'autre personne approcher. Ses sens semblaient être sur le qui-vive, semblant être accrus. Il ressentait cette légère angoisse qui se concentrait dans le milieu de son dos, le rendant nerveux. Il y avait aussi cette envie qui le démangeait sans aucune raison apparente de se jeter en bas de l'immeuble et de s'envoler.

Mais pourquoi cela? Il ne savais même pas comment voler, ou bien seulement déplier et replier ses ailes sur elles-mêmes. Quatre se fit violence pour ne pas céder à cette envie étrange. Il serra les poings et au même moment, il sentit une main froide se glisser sur son épaule, le pouce rentrant sous son omoplate. Le blond gémit de douleur et la main se retira.

Une voix grave et inconnue s'éleva. Raberba ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

« Bien le bonjour, Mr. Winner.

- À qui ai-je l'honneur? »

L'autre contourna son invité et vînt se placer devant lui. Il était grand, avait les cheveux blonds et un regard fou. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. Quatre n'en savait pas la raison, mais cela lui plût. Il refit ce sourire à glacer les sangs.

« Acceptez un rôle dans mon plan de domination. »

Quatre fit la moue.

« Quel plan?

- Acceptez. Vous êtes le dernier élément qui nous manque. Vous êtes la clé. »

Quatre n'eût pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que quelque chose s'abattit sur sa tête et il tomba inconscient sur le sol.

0-0-0

Trowa était assis à côté d'Heero, surveillant le GPS retracer tous les endroits que Quatre avait visités. Ses yeux se fermaient d'eux-mêmes, car après plusieurs jours passés à surveiller les moindres déplacements du blond au travers d'un écran, il était très fatigué. Il ignorait comment Heero pouvait faire pour passer ses journées et ses nuits devant un ordinateur, à regarder des séries de chiffres et trouver des codes d'accès.

Le français soupira pour la énième fois.

« Pourquoi n'allons nous pas le chercher immédiatement?

- Parce que nous ne savons pas exactement où il est. Nous n'avons qu'une série de chiffres, ce qui complique la tâche. Et puis il n'est plus dans le centre-ville. »

Ce même dialogue avait été répéter une bonne quinzaine de fois. Les deux pilotes étaient bloqués et cela frustrait Barton au plus haut point. Il fourra sa tête dans ses bras, incapable de continuer de fixer cet écran qui lui donnait mal à la tête. Les minutes passèrent, sans que rien ne change aux 'bips' réguliers de la machine. Trowa finit par se lever et annonça qu'il allait se faire un café.

Il était dans la cuisine, à mettre les grains dans le percolateur lorsqu'un japonais déboula presque les escaliers afin de parvenir à la cuisine. Le français le regarda étrangement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-il devant un Heero qui tentait de se relever.

- On a un problème…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? répéta le méché, commençant à angoisser.

- On a perdu le signal. »

Trowa échappa sa tasse qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur le sol.

* * *

Je voulais vous remercier pour votre patience à la parution de ce chapitre (surtout en ce qui concerne Neant, wish, Magical Girl Kiki et Angie (Au fait, merci tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça me rend heureuse)). J'ai eu quelques problèmes chez moi qui m'ont empêché de continuer l'écriture… Nous avons eu une étudiante allemande qui est venue passer deux semaines et demi chez nous et comme la seule place libre qui pourrait servir de chambre pour les invités est la salle de travail (donc celle où l'ordinateur se trouve), bien, elle a squatté cette pièce. Comme ma mère passe beaucoup de temps sur l'ordinateur à faire des patiences et qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller s'amuser sur Internet jusqu'à minuit (car l'allemande dormait), elle m'a prit l'ordinateur sur lequel j'écris habituellement, pendant les deux semaines et demi. Donc, je ne pouvais pas écrire. 

Quand je pus enfin ravoir le cher ordinateur portable (un mois et demi après que l'allemande soit partie, donc), je n'étais vraiment pas motivée à continuer cette fic, alors je l'ai mise en pause pendant un moment, la continuant petit bout par petit bout. Et puis il a fallut que je me concentre sur mes mathématiques, ma science physique et mon histoire (vive l'école…) pour pouvoir passer mes étapes et aller à Washington en avril.

Et puis maintenant, cela faisait une semaine que je me disais qu'il faudrait que je termine et que je poste ce chapitre (même si je trouve qu'il est bizarre… ), au moins pour Noël…

Je suis entièrement désolée de vous avoir fait patienter pendant six mois pour ce chapitre… Je pourrais dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais ce serait être menteuse, alors je dis que c'est à demi ma faute (clin d'œil).

Je compte finir cette fic pour cet été, alors courage, si j'ai du retard, je vais essayer de me rattraper. Je vais m'imposer un rythme d'un chapitre aux deux mois, pour ainsi respecter un certain délai et ne pas avoir des lecteurs et lectrices qui veulent ma peau…

Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous et toutes,

Affectueusement vôtre,

cocbys


	8. La mort d'un ange

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La mort d'un ange

* * *

Quatre se réveilla, ouvrant lentement ses paupières encore lourdes du sommeil forcé auquel il venait de succomber. Il remua ses doigts et tenta de se relever. Un mal de tête effroyable le prit alors qu'il se redressait, comme si on lui vrillait la tête avec plusieurs perceuses électriques et ce, au même endroit et multiplié par dix. Il gémit de douleur, se prenant la tête dans ses mains en s'arc-boutant par en-avant. Ses doigts serraient ses mèches blondes avec toute la force qui leur était possible. Il eût un haut-le-cœur, mais il prit de longues inspirations pour tenter de calmer son mal. Celui-ci passa et Quatre rouvrit les yeux, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle sur son corps. _'Tout un accueil…'_ Il ricana.

Au moins, il n'était pas retourné dans les laboratoires. Il reposait dans un grand lit somptueux, dans une chambre qui empestait presque la luxure. Les murs étaient tapissés de précieux rideaux qui semblaient êtres tissés de fils d'or et vermillon, tandis qu'un lourd tapis aux motifs exagérément compliqués et colorés dans les mêmes teintes que les rideaux était étendu sur le sol devant le lit. Celui-ci mélangeait le style baldaquin et Louis XVI, dont les rideaux bourgognes étaient retenus par des glands de tissu qui terminaient des cordes de couleur jaune ocre. Les draps de soie blanche lui étaient comme une douce caresse sur sa peau et les oreillers de plumes d'oies le faisaient presque sourire de contentement. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de soupirer devant tout ce luxueux confort qui lui avait trop longtemps manqué.

Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, souriant d'un sourire sans joie, un sourire froid. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte; Quatre arqua un sourcil, mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une bonne qui vînt lui porter un plateau-repas et sur un homme qui la suivait. La femme lui donna son petit-déjeuner tandis que l'homme s'assit sur le sofa qui trônait devant le lit. L'arabe dédaigna les tartines à la confiture, mais il prit la tasse de thé et la porta à ses lèvres. La femme sortit après s'être légèrement inclinée et l'homme sourit en voyant le blond boire le thé. Il y eût un silence, durant lequel l'homme fixait Quatre et Quatre détaillait l'homme.

Celui-ci était grand et blond, il avait une ossature solide et semblait être assez musclé, il avait une mâchoire carrée et un visage aux traits hautains, égoïstes et hypocrites. Il était bien vêtu, avec goût et à l'odeur de son café, Quatre pouvait déterminer qu'il était sans doute important; une odeur musquée, légèrement piquante mais douce. Le pilote déposa sa tasse de thé, étirant un mince sourire. L'homme lui plaisait. Son attitude hautaine qui transpirait la méchanceté semblait être digne de grandes choses, et Quatre ne pût s'empêcher d'apprécier cette expression arrogante et méprisante.

« Vous avez bien dormi? demanda l'homme à son égard.

- Oui très bien, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité généreuse, répondit Quatre en soutenant le regard glacial de l'autre.

- Ce n'est rien, je vous assure… l'homme prit une gorgée de son café.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur…?

- À votre plus dévoué serviteur, répondit-il, amusé.

- Oui mais encore? » Quatre commençait à perdre patience et c'était perceptible dans le ton de sa voix.

L'homme se leva en étouffant un petit rictus. Il s'approcha du blond, allant jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit, à quelques pieds seulement du corps du pilote du Sandrock. Il prit une autre gorgée de café et déposa sa tasse sur le plateau-repas, puis regarda l'autre fixement.

« Je suis… le véritable Trowa Barton. »

0-0-0

Trowa resta figé, la main qui tenait une tasse il y avait à peine quelques minutes restant en l'air. Il se retourna lentement vers Heero, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Il avait arrêté de respirer, son cœur semblait avoir arrêté de battre.

« Quoi…? fit-il d'une voix faible.

- …

- Heero, je t'en prie…

- On a perdu le signal.

- Non… c'est impossible… » le français s'effondra, anéanti. Mais d'un coup, il se ravisa et se redressa, se plantant à côté du japonais. « Mais tu peux avoir l'emplacement où le signal s'est perdu, non ?

- Oui, » Heero hocha la tête et fit un sourire en coin, comprenant où son ami voulait en venir. « Mais je doute que tu aimeras.

- Je m'en fous. Tout ce qui compte, c'est Quatre. » Heero sourit face à cette affirmation déterminée.

- D'accord, alors… C'est aux laboratoires de la dernière fois, mais à une centaine de mètres au-dessus du niveau du sol.

- C'est étrange, la dernière fois nous n'avons rien remarqué qui était situé au-dessus d'Oz…

- Je fais une recherche satellite.

- Bien. Préviens-moi quand tu auras terminé. »

Trowa s'assit à la table, se triturant les mains, tapotant nerveusement sur le bois vernis. Il soupira, regarda l'heure plusieurs fois, se leva et se rassit. Il défit ses lacets et les refit, il lissa son pantalon et recommença à se triturer les mains. Le japonais leva les yeux de son portable, regardant l'autre, les sourcils froncés.

« Trowa…?

- Oui…? Le français tapota la table d'un rythme plus rapide.

- Arrêtes ça.

- Oh, euh, d'accord. » Le pilote 03 stoppa son geste et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Et… Trowa…?

- Quoi…?

- J'ai trouvé. » Trowa se leva et revînt se placer derrière le japonais, fixant l'écran de l'ordinateur. « Tu vois ce point ici?

- Oui…

- Ce sont les laboratoires. Si je place les données en trois dimensions… » Il fit danser ses doigts sur le clavier pendant quelques secondes avant de taper sur la touche d'entrée, puis une image basique de la place se forma sur un écran noir ligné vert en cubes. « Voilà. On peut apercevoir, là, en haut, dans la falaise…

- Le point noir, là?

- Oui. En fait, c'est une fenêtre. On ne voit pas la porte, ni moyen pour s'y rendre de l'extérieur.

- Alors c'est à l'intérieur… C'est relié aux laboratoires.

- Exactement. » Le japonais hocha lentement la tête et continua de pianoter sur son clavier, tournant l'image de toutes les directions.

- Je pense que cette fenêtre n'est pas celle de la pièce principale; ce serait trop dangereux. Il suffirait qu'un terroriste se pointe par la fenêtre, soutenu par des câbles et il pourrait assassiner n'importe qui. Ce serait trop facile.

- Ça doit être une salle de bain, ou un bureau, » acquiesça le pilote 01, sur un ton égal et impassible. « Ou bien, si c'est une maison ou un appartement, c'est probablement la chambre d'un employé permanent.

- Avons-nous une quelconque entrée autre que cette fenêtre ou les laboratoires? Sorties de secours, fenêtres ou portes cachées? » Trowa avait prit un paquet de feuilles et il notait tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver important. En ce qui concernait ceci, tout était important et méritait que l'on s'y attarde.

- Je cherche… Il y a deux autres fenêtres, dont une ne permet même pas à un enfant de passer, il ne semble pas y avoir de porte, et quant aux sorties de secours… Il y a une porte gardée tout en haut de cette falaise, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Heero semblait préoccupé par quelque chose, mais Trowa n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le français passa outre et continua.

- Il nous faudrait les plans de cette bâtisse, en passant des laboratoires jusqu'au dernier étage de cette quasi-forteresse. »

Les deux se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Trowa continuait d'écrire, s'arrêtant parfois, puis continuant sa prise de notes assidue de plus belle. Le hacker continua de pianoter sur son clavier, ajoutant le bruit singulier des touches au bruit du stylobille grattant les feuilles de son encre. Un certain moment passa ainsi, les deux pilotes plongés et concentrés dans leur tâche, avant que le bruit du clavier cesse. Celui aux yeux verts releva la tête de sa rédaction pour fixer son ami, le questionnant du regard.

«…Heero?

- Je n'ai pas trouvé les plans.

- …mais?

- J'ai trouvé autre chose.

- Ah…? » Trowa arqua un sourcil.

- Tu sais pourquoi ils font toutes ses expériences…? » Le japonais semblait avoir un semblant de surprise et un peu de peur dans la voix, ce qui étonna l'autre.

- Eh bien, ma foi non.

- Pour recréer la plus historique des guerres mythologiques. » La voix de Heero tremblait légèrement, à peine. Mais elle tremblait tout de même.

- Laquelle?

- Celle de Dieu contre Lucifer. »

0-0-0

« Mr. Winner, je vous en prie, » Un garde en uniforme se pencha devant lui, le saluant avec respect, alors que l'interpellé franchissait la porte d'une salle vaste et blindée. Quatre tiqua à peine, enlevant sa toge, puis se positionnant au milieu de la salle. Des scientifiques vinrent placer de petites pellicules contenant des puces électroniques sur sa peau à différents endroits; il y en avait cinq sur son front, une dizaine autour de son cœur et une autre dizaine sur son torse et son ventre, il y en avait quelques-uns seulement dans son dos et cinq autres sur chacun de ses bras et de ses jambes. Le blond attendit, tentant de ne pas perdre son calme. On lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'aurait pas à subir d'autres expériences, mais maintenant on lui faisait passer une épreuve d'endurance ou un test de capacités psychiques, un truc du genre. Il grimaça et attendit.

Soudain, une voix traversa les haut-parleurs, lui donnant des instructions précises. Raberba sourit. Cela n'allait pas être difficile, après tout. Pourquoi s'inquiéter? Il inspira, puis, son corps se contractant sous un effet de colère, ses ailes déchirèrent sa peau sans la douleur fulgurante habituelle. Elles étaient juste apparues en douceur, presque tendrement. Il n'avait senti qu'un petit picotement désagréable, mais rien de plus. Cependant, il avait sortit ces ailes sous un effet de colère refoulée, et maintenant, cette colère affluait dans ses veines, l'enivrait. Il _devait_ se défouler. D'un coup de poing, l'héritier Winner défonça un mur, il laissant un creux de la grosseur de son poing. Il sentait une énergie nouvelle courir en lui, et cela lui faisait du bien, lui plaisait.

Brusquement, une décharge électrique le secoua, alors que les petites pellicules sur sa peau crépitaient. Quatre leur lança un regard indifférent et arrogant. Il tenta de les enlever, mais une seconde décharge, plus forte cette fois, le fit s'effondrer sur le sol, le souffle court, ses mains se crispant sur son cœur. Il toussa, puis les ailes disparurent, laissant quelques plumes derrières elles. Quatre respirait fort, haletant, pantelant; la porte s'ouvrit et l'homme blond du matin entra dans la pièce. Il aida le jeune Winner à se relever, puis il lui donna une bouteille remplie d'eau.

« C'était excellent. Par contre, il nous serait nécessaire de savoir si vous pouvez voler.

- Voler comme dans le sens de…

- Voler dans les airs, oui, c'est exact. » Le tout dit avec un sourire que Quatre aurait pu trouver compatissant si cela n'avait été du regard cruel et arrogant et de la rangée de dents blanches dont le sourire avait découverte. Raberba dévisagea l'autre d'un œil critique, puis hocha la tête. Il s'apprêta à retourner au centre de la pièce, mais une forte emprise sur son bras le retînt, et il n'eût même pas le temps de se retourner qu'une seringue se planta dans son bras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se sentit subitement étourdi, si bien qu'il dut se tenir debout avec l'aide d'un mur. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer son souffle effréné et son cœur qui battait la chamade; sans succès. Il y eût comme un éclair noir, et plusieurs autres suivirent : les lumières s'éteignaient et se rallumaient en quelques secondes, avec à peine un dixième de seconde d'intervalle.

Plusieurs scientifiques prirent peur et reculèrent lentement vers la porte, lorsqu'un cri déchirant retentit dans la pièce, y ajoutant une sorte d'écho psychédélique. Quatre sentit ses ailes réapparaître en plus d'un changement qu'il n'expliquait pas : deux autres paires d'ailes s'ajoutèrent à la première, le faisant hurler de douleur, de plus que sa peau sembla devenir de plus en plus pâle, presque translucide. Il prît peur à son tour, hurlant de nouveau, se retournant avec son regard empli d'incompréhension vers l'homme qui souriait.

« Que m'avez-vous fait…?

- Petite marionnette, j'ai absolument besoin de votre petit corps et de vos petites facultés extraordinaires pour me venger de ce monde…

- Petite mar…

- Chh, ne parle pas, petite marionnette… Bientôt, tu comprendras… »

Avec sa main droite, il leva une petite manette, sur laquelle il appuya sur un bouton. Les pellicules crépitèrent de nouveau, et celles posées sur son front et ses tempes brillèrent. Quatre arqua automatiquement ses ailes, comme si quelqu'un le lui ordonnait, puis il battit l'air. Des plumes voletèrent, puis ses pieds quittèrent le sol de quelques centimètres, les bras ballants et le regard vide. _« Petite marionnette… » _

Il était à présent à plusieurs mètres du sol et l'homme, ravi de voir qu'il pouvait voler, appuya de nouveau sur le bouton, et le blond ferma les yeux, ses ailes disparaissant, alors qu'il allait s'écraser vers le sol. On entendit un bruit sourd, puis un cri, une plainte de douleur, puis plus rien.

0-0-0

Dans un vaisseau qui se promenait aux alentours de la colonie L-3, il y eût une alarme, faible, guère importante. Le pilote recevait un appel. Les yeux dans le vague, celui-ci regardait l'espace, cet espace infini et gigantesque, presque meurtrier, qui lui rappelait bien que trop de souvenirs. Il laissa son esprit divaguer, fermant les yeux et les ouvrants de temps à autre, alors qu'une petite fatigue l'envahissait peu à peu. Il soupira. Il s'était promis de ne plus se mêler des affaires terrestres et coloniales, mais bon, depuis l'affaire MarieMeiya, il s'ennuyait un peu. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait souhaité; après tout, au départ c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : une vie calme, paisible, ennuyante. Il avait commencé à en avoir marre de tous ces conflits et de toute cette haine entre les colonies et la Terre. Il soupira de nouveau.

« C'est pour toi. » Il se retourna, et il vit son assistante lui tendre un mini-ordinateur qui servait de téléphone-vidéo. Il prit le moniteur et remercia la jeune femme avec un sourire, puis se retourna vers les étoiles, appuyant ensuite sur un bouton qui clignotait incessamment en produisant une sorte d'alarme énervante. Aussitôt, un visage apparut dans l'écran et il parut surpris de le voir.

« Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ça…

- Salut Zechs.

- Bonsoir Heero. »

0-0-0

Trowa regarda son ami faire, impatient et nerveux. Il ne savait pas si reprendre contact avec Zechs était une bonne idée, mais là, cette situation allait requérir toute l'aide possible. Il vit sans vraiment regarder Heero parler et envoyer différents documents au prince de Sank, il entendit sans vraiment écouter la conversation. Lorsque le japonais mit fin à la transmission, le français se leva précipitamment, posant des questions muettes. Celui aux yeux bleus lança un regard noir à l'autre qui se calma automatiquement. Trowa n'était pas vraiment lui-même ces derniers temps, et cela agaçait Heero.

« Alors? fit le méché.

- Il va nous aider tant que cela reste dans la limite du possible.

- Ce qui veut dire…?

- Il n'ira pas là-bas, mais il pourra, avec ses contacts haut placés, nous avoir quelques informations et des plans. Probablement que Noin va venir nous aider, car ayant déjà fait partie de l'Organisation Zodiacale, elle pourrait nous avoir les noms de soldats encore dans l'organisation.

- Parfait. Et Sally?

- Elle est déjà en route. Je me suis permis de faire une recherche sur Lucifer et les anges. Tu veux voir ce que cela donne?

- Oui. » Trowa redoutait un peu ce qui allait suivre.

- En fait, ça dit que Lucifer était l'Ange parfait de Dieu au départ. Il a été déchu pour avoir trahi Dieu et rassemblé une armée pour lui faire la guerre. Si l'on calque cela sur la situation présente, ça donne…

- Quatre en Lucifer…

- Exactement. » Heero hocha la tête et pianota quelque chose sur son clavier.

- Mais dans ce cas, qui est le Dieu dans cette histoire?

- Au sens figuré, ce serait la personne ou le groupe de personne qui aurait fait de Quatre ce qu'il est maintenant.

- Oz… » Le français serra les poings.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. » Trowa le regarda étrangement.

- Comment ça?

- Eh bien… » Il continua de taper sur son clavier. Il hésita un peu, mais un coup de coude le fit continuer. « Il est probable que Quatre aurait pu vivre normalement sans avoir une réaction à sa manipulation d'ADN si…

- Si quoi?

- S'il ne vous avait pas vus, Duo et toi.

- Alors ça veut dire… » Trowa se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, complètement désabusé. Cette histoire tournait presqu'au ridicule! Il fallait être sérieusement dérangé pour faire une telle chose!

- Oui. Le 'Dieu' figuré dans tout ça, c'est toi.

- … » Le méché ne répondit rien, abasourdi. Il y eût un silence, quand même assez long, durant lequel les deux ne savaient trop que dire. Ils réfléchissaient, ouvraient la bouche de temps en temps pour la refermer ensuite. Puis Trowa s'approcha de la table, y plaçant des coudes et ses mains dans son visage. Il soupira et fut secoué d'un rire sans joie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Heero.

- Donc, ça veut dire que nous allons devoir nous battre contre Quatre un jour, et qu'il nous a trahis. Il est allé rejoindre les rangs d'Oz. Il s'est rallié à ceux qui se sont servis de lui comme un vulgaire rat de laboratoire. »

Heero baissa les yeux. Il avait déjà tout compris ce que l'autre venait de dire, mais l'avait gardé pour lui-même, refusant de tout dire à son ami pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Mais maintenant qu'il avait tout compris, devait-il lui révéler toutes les autres choses qu'il avait trouvées…? Il s'y refusa. Si Trowa lui demandait plus d'informations, il allait le lui dire, mais pas dans le cas contraire. Son regard se reporta sur l'autre, qui s'était brusquement relevé. Le métis voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais un poing s'abattit sur la table, produisant un bruit sourd inquiétant. Trowa frappa de nouveau le bois verni, puis une autre fois, et encore une fois.

Le pilote du Wing le regarda faire, déplaçant un peu son ordinateur. Si cela pouvait calmer Barton… Duo montait les escaliers à la volée, arrivant à toute vitesse dans la chambre d'Heero où se trouvait le centre de recherches non-officiel de l'appartement. Il ouvrit la porte sans toquer, puis fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène. Un Heero protégeant son portable d'un Trowa frappant violemment la table.

« Je peux savoir ce que cette table t'a fait, Trowa ? » fit Duo, légèrement amusé.

- Ce n'est pas la table, le problème, Maxwell. » répondit Heero, les yeux rivés sur les marques qui commençaient à paraître sur la pauvre table.

- Ah ? » Duo se retourna vers le métis, les bras croisés. « C'est quoi, alors ?

- Disons… que Barton en a découvert beaucoup en un trop court laps de temps.

- Comment ça ? » L'américain prit une chaise et s'assit à la table, de l'autre côté du français. Heero lui tendit une pile de papiers, et lui montra les notes prises au cours des derniers jours sur toutes les informations qu'ils avaient découvertes, les déplacements de Quatre, tout. Le tressé parcourut le tout d'un œil critique et intéressé, son visage changeant constamment d'expression. Trowa s'était calmé entre-temps.

- Quatre nous a tous trahis. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne révèle l'emplacement de cet appartement et que nous soyons bombardés ou que nous ayons la visite d'un commando armé. » Trowa avait dit le tout d'une voix morne, éteinte.

- Dis pas ça, Trowa. Tu sais bien que Quatre ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. » La voix de Duo se voulait rassurante et compatissante, mais le méché voyait bien que c'était plus pour se convaincre lui-même que le tressé disait cela.

- Ah oui ? Regarde ça. » Trowa fit signe à Heero de lui montrer le portable. Le métis ouvrit celui-ci, puis montra à l'américain un graphique représentant la hiérarchie angélique et toute l'histoire qui suivait en comparaison avec la situation présente. Duo écarquilla les yeux.

- Je… je… j'comprends pas…

- Eh bien, tu n'es pas le seul. » Le français se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

Les trois gardèrent le silence, fixant un point imaginaire au centre de la table. Le jour ne tarda pas à se pointer le bout du nez, les petits rayons dorés traversant en fines lignes les stores fermés. La pièce fût bientôt baignée d'une lumière orangée, et les trois adolescents n'avaient pas bougé, ou presque pas. Duo faisait rouler un stylo, Trowa tapotait de son index la table d'un rythme régulier et Heero continuait de faire de recherches.

« Est-ce qu'on le dit à Chang ? » demanda Heero en gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui lui donnait une pâleur extrême.

- Peut-être… » soupira Trowa.

- Nous devrions lui dire. Il est avec nous dans cette affaire, alors…

- Oui, c'est juste… »

Pourtant, aucun d'eux ne bougea, le moral au plus bas.

0-0-0

Se relevant doucement et lentement, Quatre ne sut d'abord pas du tout où il était. Il se prit la tête dans ses mains, tentant de replacer les derniers événements dans sa mémoire. Il y arriva avec tant de bien que de mal, et bientôt il se leva de son lit pour s'avancer vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. À pas lents et calculés, il s'approcha de la vitre, tremblant un peu, et laissa sa main se poser sur la fenêtre glacée. Une sorte de buée se forma tout le tour de sa main et, voyant cela, il fit un pâle sourire. Sa main avait reprise une couleur habituelle, si bien qu'il la regarda durant quelques secondes, peut-être même des minutes. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'accepter l'offre de cet homme qui prétendait être le véritable Trowa Barton, le vrai oncle de MarieMeiya, l'héritier légitime de la prestigieuse famille Barton. Il avait quitté son Trowa parce qu'il ne cessait de le blesser, mais avait-il seulement besoin de venir ici pour éviter toute douleur au pilote de Gundam ? Et puis, il devait toujours accomplir la mission…

Dieu du ciel, la mission ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée, celle-là ! Mais à présent… semblait-elle aussi importante qu'elle le paraissait au tout début ? Il n'en était plus certain. Il bougea son bras, tentant d'attraper e rebord du rideau, lorsqu'une douleur foudroyante lui traversa l'épaule. Le blond glapit de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, la main toujours à la fenêtre. Que pouvait-il bien être arrivé ? Il lui manquait un petit fragment de mémoire, son dernier souvenir remontait à sa main qui devenait de plus en plus blanche, et de quelques mots… _« Petite marionnette… »_ Quatre frissonna. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ?

« Trowa… tu me manques… » Il parla tout bas, pour lui-même, pour ne pas que l'autre Trowa Barton ne l'entende. « Si tu savais comme je regrette, maintenant… » Son épisode colérique et furieux avait passé ; son arrogance et son désir de dominer avaient disparus, ou du moins, pour le moment. Quatre semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits d'avant ; une once de gentillesse et de compassion, une parcelle de timidité et de bonté, de la générosité et de l'altruisme à revendre. « La mission. » Il revînt à lui-même. Jouer le jeu de l'homme qui semblait tout contrôler, détruire les laboratoires et enfin, l'autodestruction pour le bien de l'humanité.

0-0-0

_L'homme dit aux enfants de s'approcher. Et les enfants s'approchèrent. L'homme dit aux enfants de s'asseoir. Et les enfants s'assirent. L'homme dit aux enfants de répéter tout ce qu'il dit. Et les enfants répétèrent. L'homme dit aux enfants d'appeler leurs parents. Et les enfants appelèrent, et les parents approchèrent. L'homme dit aux parents de s'asseoir à leur tour. Les parents s'assirent. L'homme dit à son assemblée de fermer les yeux. Et ils fermèrent les yeux. L'homme dit : « Que le spectacle commence », et le spectacle commença. _

_« Petite marionnette, où es-tu ?_

_- Petite marionnette, où es-tu ? répétèrent les autres._

_- Petite marionnette, où te caches-tu ? _

_- Petite marionnette, où te caches-tu ? répétèrent encore les autres._

_- Petite marionnette, où fuis-tu ? _

_- Petite marionnette, où fuis-tu ?_

_- Petite marionnette… ?_

_- Petite marionnette… ?_

_- Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?_

_- Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?_

_- Petite marionnette, je te couperai tes fils de soie…_

_- Petite marionnette, je te couperai tes fils de soie…_

_- Je te brûlerai le bois…_

_- Je te brûlerai le bois…_

_- Je casserai tes yeux de verre…_

_- Je casserai tes yeux de verre…_

_- Je couperai tes cheveux de mer…_

_- Je couperai tes cheveux de mer…_

_- Entre mes doigts, tu ne seras…_

_- Entre mes doigts, tu ne seras…_

_- Que ma petite marionnette à moi._

_Et le rideau._

0-0-0

Une alarme retentit, telle une sonnerie incessante et énervante. Une lumière rouge clignota dans presque toutes les pièces, épargnant tout de même les salles de bains et autres endroits où il serait plutôt incongru d'en placer une. Il devait être approximativement le milieu de l'avant-midi ; la plupart des pièces restaient quand même dans une noirceur prolongée à cause des stores baissés. Il n'y avait presqu'aucun bruit dans l'appartement, sauf peut-être des froissements de papiers ou un 'clac-clic' distinctif de quelqu'un qui tapait sur un clavier. Et l'alarme, bien sûr.

Duo ne leva même pas le regard de la feuille de papier placée devant lui. Il tressauta à peine lorsque l'alarme avait commencé, à la différence d'un certain chinois qui avait lâché un petit « Ack ! » quand les premières notes distinctives avaient débutées. En entendant cela, le tressé avait fait un petit sourire amusé. Avec un regard, les trois adolescents se levèrent et marchèrent vers la porte, se rendant à la salle de réunion utilisée quelques jours auparavant.

Wu Fei était déjà présent, attendant les trois autres avec son air hautain et sévère habituel. Il hocha la tête en leur direction lorsqu'ils entrèrent, insistant un peu plus en regardant l'américain. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus, et Chang détourna la tête avec un sourire en coin. Ils restèrent debout malgré l'invitation des vieux professeurs à s'asseoir, et la réunion commença sur ces pénibles paroles :

« L'ex-pilote du Gundam Sandrock, le pilote 04, de la colonie L-4, Winner Quatre Raberba, 17 ans, est passé dans le camp ennemi et par conséquent, si l'un de vous le voyez, vous avez l'ordre de l'abattre sur-le-champ. »

La réaction de Duo ne tarda pas.

« Hein ! Vous nous chantez quoi, là ?

- Il est votre ennemi, et il est dangereux. Par conséquent, il est de votre devoir de l'éliminer le plus vite possible. À présent, il est considéré comme l'ennemi public numéro un.

- On ne peut pas faire ça ! » Duo secoua la tête vigoureusement.

- Et pourtant, vous devez le faire. » Le professeur O avait répondu avec un air incontestable. Le tressé baissa la tête, tremblant légèrement.

- Et que faites-vous de nos sentiments… ? On ne peut pas juste tuer froidement l'un de nos amis ! On ne peut pas juste faire comme on ne le connaissait pas !

- Vous n'êtes pas supposés avoir de sentiments, et Quatre ne fait plus partie de vos vies dès maintenant. Il n'est que l'objectif de votre mission présente.

- Vous vous foutez de nous ! » hurla Duo, totalement hors de lui. « Vous ne pouvez pas agir aussi froidement ! Je refuse de tuer Quatre !

- Eh bien, si tu ne le fais pas, quelqu'un d'autre le fera. Il reste Yuy, Barton et Chang…

- Je refuse également. » La voix posée du chinois coupa le professeur G. « Cela ne fait pas partie de ma justice. Winner n'a pas demandé à devenir ce qu'il est, d'autant plus que nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il ait vraiment rejoint l'ennemi. Ce n'était que des suppositions.

- Nous avons des sources plus sûres que les vôtres, » lança J. « Ne sous-estimez pas notre réseau d'informations.

- Nous n'avons rien dit de tel. » La voix de Heero s'éleva pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretient. « Je suis d'accord avec Chang. Nous devrions tenter de sauver Winner et le ramener à la raison plutôt que de le tuer à vue.

- Heero, Wu Fei… » Le tressé les regardait, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance.

- Je vais le faire. »

Les trois autres se retournèrent vers le français, adossé contre le mur le plus éloigné de la table et des personnes tout autour qui débattaient de la question. Il avait un visage torturé, contrastant avec ses yeux verts qui semblaient briller d'une détermination étrange, indéfinissable.

« Trowa… ? » La voix de l'américain tremblait. « Que… qu'est-ce que… tu as dit ?

- Je vais le faire. J'accepte la mission. » Sa voix était égale, neutre. Les professeurs paraissaient sourire.

- Mais… pourquoi ? » Perdu, Duo tentait de comprendre.

- Je ne veux pas laisser Quatre dans l'état où il est présentement. Il est torturé autant mentalement que physiquement, et je refuse de le laisser comme ça. Il a assez souffert ; il a droit au repos. C'est ce que je pense.

- Mais tu peux encore le sauver ! Trowa, tu peux le sauver, toi ! _Toi_, Trowa ! » Wu Fei tenta de calmer son amant qui hurlait sur le français, mais sans succès. « Tu ne comprends pas ? Il n'attend qu'une preuve, qu'un indice ! Il n'attend que trois petits mots de ta part ! Juste ça ! Ça fait des années qu'il attend ! Et toi, sous prétexte de le 'sauver', tu veux lui enlever toute chance d'avoir accès à ce bonheur que _tu_ pourrais lui apporter ! » Les professeurs s'étaient éclipsés, ils ne semblaient pas vouloir participer à ce débat qui ne concernait que leurs protégés.

-…

- Je pensais que tu finirais par comprendre ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé ! Tu es le seul qui est encore capable de faire revenir Quatre !

- Duo… » Wu Fei tenta de faire taire l'américain.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprenais pas, que cela ne t'intéressait pas ! Tu le sais ! Trowa, tu le sais ! Comment feras-tu, une fois devant lui et le revolver chargé, prêt à tirer… ? Est-ce que tu vas tirer ? Non, tu seras incapable ! » Le châtain continua, ignorant le chinois.

- Duo, ça suffit, tu vas trop loin. » Heero essaya de s'interposer.

- Vous ne voyez pas, vous autres ? Vous ne voyez pas ce qui se passe ? Quatre va mourir, tué par celui qu'il aime, alors qu'il pourrait tout simplement vivre à ses côtés ! » Wu Fei en eût assez, et s'avança, la main en l'air, prêt à gifler l'américain qui venait décidément de dépasser les bornes. Il fut cependant devancé par Trowa, qui lui balança un direct droit sur la joue. Le tressé chancela, mais le chinois le rattrapa et le soutînt, l'empêchant de s'effondrer. Duo alla rajouter quelque chose, mais il fut coupé dans son élan quand il vit le français. Celui-ci, à genoux sur le sol, avait le visage dans ses mains, secoué par ce qui semblait être des sanglots. Trowa ne pleurait jamais et n'avait probablement jamais pleuré, mais à cet instant, cet instant qui semblait si bizarre aux yeux des trois autres, Trowa pleurait, mais sans vraiment verser de larmes. « Trowa…

- …

- Je suis désolé…

- Tu as raison… tu as raison sur toute la ligne… je ne pourrai jamais le tuer… Je serais prêt à lui faire endurer ses souffrances pendant une centaine d'années encore, si seulement il pouvait rester à mes côtés !

-…

- C'est moi qui devrais être désolé… » Il se découvrit le visage, révélant un visage assombrit par le désespoir et tout un flot d'émotions. C'était l'une des premières fois que les autres pouvaient lire ses sentiments aussi facilement. « J'ai été stupide.

- Trowa… je suis désolé… » Duo, sincère, avançait une main vers l'interpellé. Celui-ci se releva, refusant l'aide proposée par l'américain. Il sortit de la pièce, mais s'arrêta sur le cadre de porte.

- Au fait, Duo… Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour que plus personne n'est désolé aujourd'hui. Alors, ne t'excuse pas. » Le français fit un regard en biais à Heero, qui fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et Trowa sortit de la pièce.

* * *

_Ouah ! J'ai écrit ce chapitre en quatre jours ! Délaissant mes devoirs, je ne faisais que cela ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, des reviews pour m'encourager… ? Merciiii ! Oh, et merci aussi de continuer de lire cette fic malgré tout le retard qu'elle prend… C'est vrai, quoi, ça va faire deux ans que je l'ai commencée… ! Quoi, déjà ? Il ne semblait l'avoir entamée au début de l'été passé ! Oh la la… En tout cas, inspirée comme je le suis présentement, ce ne sera pas difficile de la terminer bientôt ! Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais essayer de ne pas terminer tout ceci en bain de sang… _

_Non, non, reposez ces couteaux ! _

_Bon, n'oubliez pas la petite review ! Merci infiniment ! _

_cocbys_


End file.
